This Union
by valeria'swords
Summary: AU in which Clarke has to marry grounder Bellamy Blake to keep the peace. They of course hate each other as they meet. A story of how their relationship will change with time. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

 **Clarke's POV:**

All I felt was a very strong sting, a burn almost on my hand. I felt how the blade cut deep into my palm and though it hurt I kept a straight face. I made sure to show no emotion I did not want to be seen as weak. I handed the blade back to the girl in front of me; their leader is what they say she is. I too was considered a leader, which is why I was doing this. It must be done.

This girl handed the blade to the person beside me, the person who I was refusing to even look at. He too cut deep into his palm and handed back the knife.

"You must now join bloods" the girl said in an even voice.

Facing the man beside me I stuck my hand out, he took my palm into his. This was really unsanitary but it was a tradition among these people. I could feel the blood gushing from my palm joining the blood coming from his. The burn only increased more with the touch of the flesh.

"Clarke Griffin of the sky-people you are now joined with Bellamy Blake of the Woods Clan until one of your fights will be over" yelled out the girl whose name was Lexa.

There were loud screams all around and clapping. Bellamy took hold of my hand in a hard grip and lifted our hands up which only made the screams go louder. I guess I should be thankful at least that there was no kissing involved. As soon as our hands were down he let go of my hand and started to walk away. The ceremony was officially over and I was now married to Bellamy Blake someone who I barely knew all for the sake of saving my people.

The only ones present from my people were my mother who quickly rushed towards me to wrap my injured hand with a bandage. There was also Kane and Lincoln who argued to be here to protect me if it came to that. I did not want anyone else present.

"So what happens now?" asked Lincoln in a curious voice while looking around him.

"Now we celebrate, I need a drink" I respond quickly trying to have a positive outlook on the situation.

I left quickly to sit at a place which clearly looked reserved for the newlyweds as there were two chairs side by side with a table in front filled with all types of food. I sat at my reserved table, my "husband" nowhere in sight and poured myself a cup of alcohol.

All I could think about is how I possibly ended up here in this situation. It seems like only a few months ago I was up in the Ark drawing in my cell. When suddenly we're all being sent to earth to find out if it was habitable.

The surprise that we got while getting here is that yes it is habitable because there were people living here already. It all went downhill from there, they started killing us and of course the only option we had was to defend ourselves.

Thankfully my mom as well as the rest of the Ark made it down to help us deal with all the grounders. However, it was not enough for us to beat them they had too many numbers. And, so we made it our mission to come up with some type of treaty in order for all of our people to be safe.

Finally, we met with their commander, Lexa a girl who seems to be about my age as well. Of course their customs had to be different than ours. She said that the only way there could be a peace treaty is if there was a union. She saw me as the leader of our group and so she said the union had to be with me and with her second in command. The person who if she were to die would be the new commander, who turned out to be Bellamy.

He was in the room when she said this even so there was no emotion on his face as he heard the news. My mother of course went ballistic saying how it was not going to happen. We tried to negotiate but the commander had none of that and so that's how I knew this was the only way I could save my people.

Within a week everything was plan I would marry Bellamy Blake Second in Command and my people would be safe. Throughout the whole week I had not spoken a single word to him, he kept his distance never approaching me. I saw him many times observing him, trying to find out what type of person he was. I could see why he was second in command he was obviously a good fighter though not as huge as the other grounders.

However, that did not mean he was a small man, he was still a head taller than me with very strong looking arms. He had dark hair like all the grounders with dark eyes. He was handsome and if perhaps we had a met in a different situation I might have actually liked him. But, because that was not the case I found myself disliking him very much and I'm sure he felt the same way about me. Why else would he not even bother to talk to me?

All this was running through my head as I saw people dancing around the fire drinking wine having a good time. Not all of the grounders were happy of course some of the other leaders were nowhere to be seen, they did not support this union.

The commander after the ceremony went into her tent with her advisors to come up with a plan of how were going to work together I'm sure. I was finally able to spot Bellamy; he was leaning on a tree at the very edge of camp he too was drinking. I guess I'm not the only one that needed something strong.

"Don't worry Bellamy is only acting this way because he doesn't know you, but once he does he'll warm up to you." said a girl with a friendly smile on her face. I didn't know what to say and she took my silence as an invitation to sit.

"I'm Octavia your new sister" she stuck out her hand. No wonder she looked so familiar I know I had seen her around camp before. I could definitely see the resemblance with her brother. She too has dark hair and dark eyes, the same shade of brown that Bellamy has.

I shook her hand and said "I'm Clarke nice to meet you"

Out of all the grounders that I've met so far she has the one of the friendliest faces I've seen. She didn't seem as cold and distant as the rest.

"I'm glad Bellamy got to marry you" she said with a huge smile on her face.

I studied her expression for a bit and realized she was saying the truth.

"Why?" I asked curios for her response.

"Because Bellamy would never willingly marry anyone and now I actually have a shot at being an aunt someday" I should probably be offended by what she said but I couldn't help it and I laughed. I didn't have the heart to tell her that, that wasn't going to happen either, she had a better chance at being an aunt if he would have marry on his own.

I suddenly felt my arm being pulled and I was forced on my feet. I turned to see who it was and of course it was Bellamy so I quickly pulled my arm away from me.

"Time to go" was all he said and once again was pulling me away.

Octavia too got on her feet and stood in front of Bellamy with her hands on her hips she said "Bell I was just getting to know my new sister stop being so protective."

I suddenly realized what was going on he didn't want me near his sister.

"It's time for me and my wife to leave, and it's time for you to go to sleep as well, its late."

All the while he never let go of my arm and when he said wife he said in a voice that said he was not happy. I'm glad we both felt the same way.

"Fine I'll just talk to Clarke tomorrow" before he could argue with her anymore she gave me a hug and walked away.

Bellamy started pulling me again but again I pulled my arm free of him and said "I can walk on my own" this caused him to drop my arm.

He walked and I simply followed, neither of us spoke and soon enough we were in front of a tent that was a bit on its own. He lifted a flap up and pushed me in first he followed right behind me. I stayed at the very edge of the tent not knowing what to do. I guess this is the time when we consummate our marriage. I had been preparing myself all week for this knowing that it had to happen, there was no avoiding it.

Bellamy walked around the tent taking off his shoes and putting them by the door. This was obviously his tent because his clothes where on one side of the tent as well as some armour that I've seen him wear. He grabbed one of his shirts and threw at me, I guess he wanted me to change. I was a bit glad for this because I was wearing an odd looking dress that I was forced to wear.

He too was taking off his shirt and I took this moment to change as he was with his back towards me. When he turned around I was already in his shirt which was much more comfortable than the dress I had been wearing and thankfully was quite long on me.

"Lay down" he ordered. I did as he asked and laid down on what was obviously a type of bed that was here.

It was big enough for two people and so I laid at the very edge of it. I looked at Bellamy who went around the tent turning off the candles in only his pants. As he turned off the last candle I held my breath, it was time. I felt him lift the covers and get in beside me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, I laid facing up with my eyes open waiting for his touch.

But, they never came I don't know how long I stayed awake but soon enough I heard Bellamy's even breathing and I knew he was asleep. It could have been minutes or perhaps hours when my eyes finally drifted close. I was tired it had been a long tiring day. I don't know how long I slept for but when I woke up the sun was shining bright and Bellamy was already gone.

* * *

The rest of the week went in the same way; he didn't once touch me but he expected me to sleep in his tent. I didn't mind this was easy enough, it was better than him actually being physical with me. I must admit that I didn't know what to make of this. From what I've heard the grounders had the same motion for marriage as we did, it must be consummated.

And, so I was surprised that Bellamy had not done it of course I didn't tell anyone either. During the day we didn't really see each other he went around doing his duty as second commander and I was busy setting things up at camp. Because we were now united there was going to be a sort of settlement near the camp of grounders.

Bellamy of course would be in charge of the people that stayed behind, and I would be able to be near my people. Lexa the commander would go back to the capitol where she was stationed at.

There was still some animosity between both the grounders and my people. Not everyone accepted this union, specially my people. Right now I was in a meeting with my mother, Kane, Raven, Lincoln, and Finn.

"We'll find a way around this, we have to get Clarke out of this marriage" said Finn in an angry voice.

Everyone else seemed to agree with his opinion. I wasn't really sure what to say as of now it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Listen we have to focus on keeping the peace and finding a way to work with the grounders so we can prepare for winter." They all thought over of what I said, Raven of course agreed with me. No one could deny that winter was more important than getting me out of a marriage.

"Has there been a decision of how the grounders are going to settle here?" asked my mother who up to now hadn't really said much.

"Yes I think the best plan is to make the camp bigger so we can all fit in here" I added it seemed the most logical decision.

"What no, they can't expect us to live with them side by side" said an outraged Finn.

"There is no other option Finn!" I yelled a little louder than I intended to.

Before things could get out of hand I added "Listen it's not like they're going to be sleeping inside the Ark, we have to make the walls of the camp bigger take more land and they'll set up their tents on the other side of the Ark. They will of course all work to get food and have things running better here" when I was done with my solution I waited to see their reactions.

Kane of course was the first to comment and said "Clarke's right it's the only way besides not all of the grounders are staying only a few, who by the way we could use because there's not enough of us to get everything ready for winter" With that everyone else agreed and the meeting was over.

As I was walking out the meeting room Finn walked beside me and said "So you will still be staying in the Ark right, once the commander leaves?"

He asked in a hopeful voice. I kept on walking but glanced his way and saw that he had a bit of a sad expression. We were now outside where everyone was working "Yes I will be in the Ark, but I will stay wherever Bellamy sets up a tent for us" I responded not really knowing how to say it.

"Why? Once the commander leaves you won't have to" He said in an exasperated voice.

We were now by the gates as I was getting ready to leave to were the grounders were now staying at. "I do have to Finn, Bellamy and I are married now I have to stay with him" I said not really meeting his eyes.

Finn didn't respond right away he had a sad expression, "We'll find a way out of this Clark" he finally said while touching my arm.

I smiled in response and said "Don't worry about me Finn I'm fine, it's not too bad" it really wasn't too bad. I gave him a slight kiss on the cheek before he could say anything else and left.

Finn and I had grown together since we landed on Earth. There was always some sort of pull there, I could tell he liked me but we never acted on that. Now it was too late to even think about it, I knew he cared about me and I care about me but I could not think of him in a romantic way.

There was no point because now there was no chance. I walked about two miles before I finally saw the tents set up, I was getting close all of a sudden Bellamy pulled up in front of me on top of a horse. I looked up at him he did not look happy.

He quickly got off the horse and said angrily "where have you been?" that's a surprise he usually never cares what I do.

"I went to speak with my people about a plan on how to merge the camp" I explained in a voice that said where else would I go?

I kept on walking towards our tent. It didn't take long for me to reach it since it was one of the ones that was on the very edge of camp. Bellamy tied his horse to a nearby tree and followed me inside the tent. This too was strange we usually on saw each other at night.

"Next time you leave camp you need to tell me" He said while pacing in front of me.

I took off my jacket and faced him while I said "now you care if I leave?"

He stopped pacing and stood right in front of me while he said "I don't care if you leave, But I can't have you running around by yourself."

I crossed my arms and said "I can take care of myself" he growled at my response and I could tell I was making him angry.

"Listen here princess there are people who are still not happy with this union, so I can't have you strolling around by yourself" he said.

I had my arms on my hips this time and said "they'd be killed if they hurt me, it would be breaking the treaty."

It was a law now, grounders could not hurt my people, it worked both ways. "My people don't fear death as yours" he came closer to me and took a hold of my elbows.

"next time tell me where you're going, do I make myself clear" his voice was so hard I could tell this was a serious matter for him. I nodded as a response and he quickly let go of me walking out the tent and leaving me alone.

After a few minutes I too left the tent shaking my head and heading to talk to the commander of my plan. Octavia found me as I was passing by the training section, she quickly fell into step with me and said

"Hi Clarke, how's it going?" I was always surprised at how cheerful she always was.

"I'm finding it difficult to deal with our brother" I confessed not really sure if it was the right thing to do or not.

"What did Bell do this time?" she asked curiously.

We were almost by the commander's tent now.

"First he doesn't care what I do all day, and now that I went to see my people we went all ballistic because I went by myself" I said.

She nodded hearing me complain about her brother and said "Listen Bell is right you shouldn't be going places by yourself."

I stopped walking and faced her while I said "you're taking his side? How come he didn't care that I'm by myself around camp here."

Again she only smiled and said "listen while you're here, he knows you're safe because he can keep an eye on you."

I shook my head and said "no I barely see him during the day" again she has this mischievous smile and says "that's what you think, but he's always looking out for you."

I'm a bit confused now because I honestly thought he did not care about anything that had to do with me.

Octavia seems to understand that I'm confused because she says "Listen if anything happens to you not only will we most likely go to war with sky-crew but Bellamy will be forever being known as the man who could not protect his wife, which is the greatest dishonor a warrior can have."

I listened carefully to what she was saying. It made sense they had different customs than us, I guess that's why Bellamy was so angry with earlier he did not want to be a dishonored man.

"Ok I guess that makes sense, listen I have to go I have to speak with Lexa but thanks for the talk" I said while giving her a hug of gratitude, she was a bit stiff at first but then returned my hug.

"Sure thing Clarke I'll see you during dinner" she said while walking away almost with a skip to her Blake's sure were confusing.

* * *

I entered Lexa's tent which of course was the biggest of all. She was standing by a table which seemed to have a map of the lands beside her was Bellamy. They seemed to be standing quite close together discussing something in their language.

I cleared my voice so they would both know I was here, sure enough both looked up and Lexa with a smile said "Clarke what brings you here?"

I approached them not really looking Bellamy's way and said "I came to discuss the plans on how to move to my camp."

She went to sit by her throne and Bellamy soon followed to stand by her side all the while keeping a straight face.

"Tell me what is the plan" she said while making a gesture with her hand telling me to speak.

I met her gaze and said "So the grounders who are staying can settle inside the camp, we of course would make the walls bigger and they could help with getting things ready for winter" she seemed to think over what I said.

"And your people don't mind living along my people?" she asked.

I didn't know how to respond because I didn't what to lie so I said "they're not the happiest but they understand we're no longer enemies."

She nodded her head and said "good answer, it seems like the best solution for now and you will be staying at your camp?"

I'm glad she accepted our plan and so I said "yes I have to be near my people so I will stay at camp" again she simply nodded but her next question surprised me as she said;

"What about Bellamy, will he stay too?"

The strange thing is that Bellamy was standing right next to her and she was asking me.

"I think it would be a good idea if he stayed because your people respect him and follow him, as if he wants to stay I cannot answer that" I said it was the most honest answer I could give her.

This time instead of answering me she looked at Bellamy and said "what do you think of this Bellamy?"

Without missing a beat, he responded "I must go with you, commander as it is my duty to protect you from any harm."

Again she only nodded and after a few minutes she turned to me and said "Clarke we will be leaving in two days, some of my people will of course stay with you and help with your camp."

I nodded again relieved that she accepted the idea, as a type of afterthought she said "Bellamy will of course stay with you in representation of me, his priority now is to protect our people and his wife."

I glanced at Bellamy to his reaction and I could tell he was not happy about this. "Thank you, commander" was the last thing I said before I left.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful I stayed busy helping people gather what they needed for the departure that was about to happen. I had dinner with Octavia like I had been having for the past week, as Bellamy of course was never in sight, I guess he ate with the commander. There was about three hundred people set up here and this was only a fraction of how many grounders there actually was, only one hundred of them were going to stay. I was glad Octavia was one of them I found out she was Indra's second who happened to be one of the commander's leaders. Beside Bellamy, Indra was the other person she listened to the most.

By the end of the day I was pretty tired so I made my way back to our tent ready to sleep. I was surprised to find Bellamy already inside he was taking of his shirt and I couldn't help but stare at how the muscles in his back flexed. His back had a simple spiral tattoo right in the middle, I hated to admit it but it fitted him well.

As if knowing I was looking at him he turned around and said "see something you like princess" I couldn't help but blush so I quickly looked away.

With my back facing him I quickly changed into one of the shirts he gave me to sleep in. After being changed I climbed into our "bed" which was made out of skin animal and was standing off the ground with some poles making it a bed.

Like every night he went around turning off all the candles before getting in bed beside me. I no longer felt nervous having him beside me, his presence gave me a sort of calm that I needed.

Usually he fell asleep right away but tonight he said "you got your way today princess but eventually we will move back with the commander, you will have to leave your people" it irked me that he calls me princess, he knows this which is why he does it.

"She's your commander not mine, if you want to follow her go right ahead but I'm not going with you" I said in an angry voice.

All of a sudden he was on top of me holding both of my arms above my head "you will go with me because you are my mine" he said possessively.

I met his eyes and glared at him struggling to get him off which was no use because he was way stronger than me.

"Didn't you hear? She said you had to stay to protect your people" I yelled at him.

"We'll stay for now, but eventually we're going leave and you will be coming with me" he said in an even voice. He then let go of my hands and laid back on his side.

"God why do you have to be such an animal" I complained as I massaged my hands.

"Don't push me princess the consummation will have to happen eventually and you don't want me to be angry when it does" he said before he turned around not facing me.

I could tell this conversation was over and I had no idea if he was being serious or not. If we had to have sex, why hadn't he done it yet? Maybe he just said that to mess with me. Whether true or not I decided it was enough for tonight and soon enough I too fell asleep.

 **AN: I tried to make this chapter easier to read, because i know before everything was all meshed together. This is my first Bellarke story, in the future i will write more but for now i'm focusing on this one. Leave me a comment on what you think, and enjoy the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 100._

The two days passed by in a blink of a moment, I was so busy I didn't even feel the time go by. There were so many things that had to be done and I was the one who was the communicator between both groups of people. I did as Bellamy asked me to every time I went back to camp Jaha I was escorted by either Octavia or Miller one of Bellamy's most trusted warrior. As far as me and Bellamy we hadn't spoken since our fight two nights ago. The commander had already left with her people to their city and we were now all at camp setting all the tents for the remainder of the grounders.

Surprisingly most people were getting along quite well and with the grounders here there was much more meat coming in to store for winter. Once again I found myself in a meeting, this time to assign jobs as to who would guard the gates and when. The difference this time was that Bellamy and Indra were both in the meeting. Octavia was there too of course as she was Indra's second. Finn of course seemed to be on edge about this but everyone else seemed to be fine. I could even see Lincoln talking to Octavia showing her around our meeting room. Finally, both my mother and Kane walked in which meant we could start this meeting.

"We are here today to assign people who will guard the gates from any danger, any suggestions?" started Kane. The good thing about this meeting is that even though Kane and my mother were the leaders in the Ark they took into consideration our opinion. Since we were the first that landed here we were now considered leaders as well. "I think we should keep everyone like we had before, our people can guard and the grounders can hunt" spoke Finn the first to give his opinion. "My people are warriors not just hunters" exclaimed Indra from her expression I could tell she was offended. "Yeah well do you have a better plan grounder?" responded Finn in an angry voice. I was looking at both Indra and Bellamy's reaction, they did not look happy. Before, Finn could ruin this I said "I think we should split the work, the guard should be half of our people and half of theirs. And, the other half should hunt with the rest of the grounders we all know we need to learn how to be better hunters." There were nods going around the room agreeing to my plan. "Okay I think we can all agree to that, is there anything else that anyone wants to add before we leave?" asked my mother.

I think that was all we needed to talk about so I stood up getting ready to leave. Before I had the chance to leave I heard Bellamy clear his throat and said "We will only be staying until this section can take care of itself, Indra will teach you sky-people how to fight. Once we know this place can stand all on its own most of us will be returning with the commander." Now this was a surprise to me I didn't know they would eventually leave but it does make sense. "Will you be one of the ones who stays?" asked Kane, what he really wanted to know if I had to leave with them. "No my duty is with the commander; I was assigned to get this place running after that I must return" Bellamy responded without missing a beat once again. I don't know why it irked me so much him talking about his duty with the commander. "But Clarke will stay" Finn said it wasn't a question more like a statement. "Clarke will go where I go" responded Bellamy meeting Finn's eyes. I could tell this was about to get out of hand because Finn stood up straight almost as if getting ready to face Bellamy face to face. I acted quickly I did not want anyone getting into a fight so early on in this transition. I placed a hand on Bellamy's midsection while standing in front of him as if I were to keep him back. "Listen everyone there's still plenty of stuff we need to do, we'll decide when the time comes" I said in calm voice trying to hide the anger inside me.

"Yes this is not something we need to worry about now" added my mother quickly, with that everyone seemed to understand that the meeting was over and so a few started to leave. Looking Finn's way, I saw him glaring at my hand touching Bellamy and I was surprised that said person hadn't moved away from it. "Bellamy I think I should show you the room we will be staying in" I said meeting his eyes, what I really said was we need to talk and it needs to be now. He seemed to understand what I was trying to tell him because he mentioned for me to show him the way.

I once again glanced at Finn who had not left the room yet, he looked very angry I guess I'll have to talk to him later. We were walking side by side along the hallway of what used to be the Ark. It took a lot of convincing but finally Bellamy agreed to sleep inside the Ark instead of a tent outside. I think the only reason he agreed was because he was tired of me bringing it up every chance I got. Because we were both going to be staying in the room we had gotten one of the bigger ones, it was at the very end of the Ark. As we got there I put in the four digit numbers for the doors to open.

I went in first and let Bellamy look around so he could become familiar with it. There was a huge bed right in the middle of the room with a night stand beside it, there was also a desk at the corner of the room, and there was still room for a small couch facing towards a window that showed the outside. Bellamy walked around the room taking everything in he went to open a door which lead to a bathroom, after that he opened the other door which was our closet his clothes were already in there. "I moved your clothes in here already, I hope you don't mind" I said while sitting down on the couch.

He only nodded and went to the bed, he sat the very edge and looked at me. "I'm going to tell the guys to change the bed and bring us two smaller ones so we don't have to sleep together." He gave me a smirk at hearing my words and said "That won't be necessary this is fine" I was standing in front of him now and said "I really think two beds would be better" He shook his head and said "I said this is fine" once again I was angry so I started pacing in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me of the commanders plan?" I asked glaring at him. "I did tell you, just now in the meeting" He said with a rare smile on his face, he was enjoying this. "No, you're supposed to tell me before you tell everyone else" I almost yelled saying this. "Oh am I?" he asked in a sarcastic voice. "Yes, that's what it means to be married Bellamy I'm supposed to know this before everyone else does" I tried explaining my voice much calmer now.

He stood up this time and came to stand right in front of me, eyes hard no longer smiling "Now you want to act like we're married" I tried looking away because I didn't know how to respond but I couldn't because he took a hold of my face and forced me to look up at him. "Listen I know you don't like me, but we have to learn to work through this" I finally said trying to reason with him. He let go of my face and nodded agreeing with me. He went to the door grabbing the sword he had left by be door. "Whether I like you or not, tell that boy to keep his distance because you are now mine" he said right before leaving and shutting the door behind him. I had no time to reply so I screamed in frustration, he was the most complicated human being I know.

I went to the medical bay to help my mother with some of the work she was doing. This was part of my daily job helping out with the sick and injured. I was checking how much medicine we had in stock before we ran out when my mom said "Is everything ok with you and Bellamy?" this is the first time that she was asking me about him. I know we hadn't really had time to talk but in the last week she never once asked me about him. "No" I exclaimed and then added "he apparently wants me to talk to Finn and tell him to keep his distance with me, as if I'm going to do that" my mom nodded she was checking the IV of a girl who was fast asleep in one of the beds. "Listen I'm going to have to agree with Bellamy on this, I know you only see Finn as a friend but I think he sees you as more than that. We could all tell from how the meeting went today" I could not believe this my own mother was taking his side. "Finn and I have been friends for far longer than I've known Bellamy I can't do that" I said trying to make my mother understand. "I know honey but you're only giving him hope, he needs to understand that you cannot be with him, at least not anytime soon" said my mom trying to sound hopeful at the end. "I should go I have to go over some things with Octavia" I said leaving before my mother could stop me. I was in no mood to hear her logic.

Finding Octavia was not hard she of course was by the fighting ground. This was the place where all the grounders fought one another in order to improve in their fighting skills. It was Octavia who was in the middle now facing off against a guy who seemed to be twice her size even so she seemed to be holding her ground. I went and stood next to Lincoln who seemed to be in awed watching her fight "She's amazing isn't she?" he asked with a dumbfounded expression. She was on top of the guy now punching him with all her might "yeah she is pretty good" I agreed. It wasn't much longer before Octavia got up leaving an unconscious guy at her feet. "Think you're ready to practice Lincoln" she said when she reached us with a huge smile on her face. There was blood on her face from a hit she got and her knuckles were bloody from the hits she gave. Lincoln seemed to be nervous in responding and said "I should probably watch a bit more before I practice, learn more tactics you know" Octavia laughed at this and said "Sure let me know when you're ready." I smile at their interaction and said "ready to get lunch?" she nodded and together we walked towards the kitchen. It was funny we've sort of had this unspoken agreement of eating together. It was during this time in which I learned more about their culture and in return I tried to teach her our customs as well. Though I must admit their customs were much stranger than ours.

"Your brother is driving me insane" I said as soon as we sat down on a table our foods on a tray. She laughed at my expression and said "What did he do this time?" I took a drink of water and then said "he apparently wants me to keep my distance from my friend Finn" she nodded her head and said "Ah the guy who follows you around like a lost puppy?" I stared at her and said "he does not" again she laughed and said "Listen Bellamy can be very territorial, even though he doesn't give you his full undivided attention doesn't mean he wants another guy to be all friendly with you. It reflects bad on him." She tried explaining but I was still confused. "I don't need his undivided attention and why would this reflect bad on him?" I questioned. She took a sigh and said "If people see you being friendly with someone who is not your husband they may think he's not making you umm happy" when she said happy she gave me a suggestive look. It all made sense now people would think Bellamy was not fulfilling my needs, it was my turn to laugh now. "Please don't push Bell on this, he can overlook you yelling at him and living like a sky-person but this is not something he could easily let go" her tone was serious now. I nodded my head a silent promise that I would do as she said, but I must admit that I wanted to see how far Bellamy could be pushed. In front of people he always looked so calm and collected it was only when we were alone that he actually showed some emotion even if it was mostly only anger.

Three weeks passed by very fast the days were getting colder and we knew soon the snow would start. Bellamy and I had a routine going for us we both did our jobs during the day and at night we would come back into our room to sleep. He again had not touched me, he kept his space from me. But, slowly he started to open up to me, he would occasionally mention something he did during the day. He actually listened to me because he would discuss some things with me before it was actually brought up at the meetings. We weren't as hostile towards one another as we were the first few days and every now and then he would actually stay in bed a little longer until I woke up. I did feel a bit guilty because even though he wanted me and Finn to keep a distance we did not. I didn't encourage him but we were still pretty close, we usually met when no one was around of course Bellamy didn't know this. He was also nicer towards me he would sometimes bring me certain herbs that could be made into medicine, though I never asked for them. As Octavia said he always kept an eye one, though we did not spend time during the day I would occasionally find him looking at me. If it wasn't him he would send Miller to check around the medical bay, I knew it was Bellamy who sent him to check up on me. This should bother me but for some reason it didn't.

Tonight we both ended up coming to our room early, he usually always came a good two hours after I did. Tonight however he walked with me when he saw I was heading inside. We walked in silence, it was nice we were no longer as awkward around each other. I put in the code and walked inside taking off my shoes by the door Bellamy doing the same thing. He grabbed some clothes from our closet and headed toward the bathroom I guess he was going to take a shower. Sure enough I heard the water running and so I took this time to change into some shorts and a t-shirt. One of his t-shirts which he didn't mind me using. I was laying on the bed now with a sketch pad across my lap, I was drawing a bird I saw today. I looked up when Bellamy came out the bathroom and I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. His hair was wet and of course he was without a shirt on, I had gotten used to this it was how he slept. I looked away before he realized I was staring at him. He threw his dirty clothes in a basket I had set up outside the bathroom.

"Princess we need to talk" he said as he was making his way towards me. I looked up again curious at what he wanted to talk about. I put away my sketchbook and sat with my legs crossed waiting for him to speak. He sat in front of me and said "I'm leaving to the capitol" I was not expecting this we still needed a lot of things to do we weren't ready for the grounders to leave. "But we're not set up yet, we can't leave" I said in a worried tone not bothering with hiding my concern. He smiled and said "I will be leaving you are going to be staying" what? But he said that when we left I would have to go with him. "Are you coming back?" I asked, the smile only got bigger and he said "You can't get rid of me that easily. I will go with Miller to inform the commander of how things are going here. I should be back in less than two weeks." That makes sense I guess he does have to report back how things are going. "Can't someone else go?" I asked, I don't really know why but I didn't want him to go. This time there was a huge grin on his face and he said "No it must be me. But, don't worry Octavia and Indra will look after you." It was both a warning and reassurance, I nodded and stood up to turn the lights off only leaving the one beside the bed stand.

"I'm leaving at dawn" he said, now I was angry so when I reached the bed I poked him on his shoulder and said "And you're only telling me now?" he took a hold of the hand I poke him with and pulled me towards him. We were very closed like this but not really touching apart from him holding my hand. "I only decided today" he said while studying my face. I guess I can live with that I was about to pull my hand away when he suddenly pulled me more towards him. Now we were touching, he had one hand around my waist and the other still restraining my hand. "I need to you behave when I'm gone, do you understand?" he whispered in my ear, I couldn't help but suck in a breath having him this close made me uneasy. Afraid of my voice breaking I only nodded as a response. "Good" he said and let go of me, because he let go I had to place my hands on his shoulders in order to steady myself. Our eyes met and for a brief moment I wanted to reach out and touch his face but the moment quickly passed as he looked away. For some reason I blushed at our interaction and finally removed my hands from his shoulders, when I did I could see him take in a breath as if he had been holding it before.

We both laid down facing opposite ways, we never faced each other when we slept. I could hear Bellamy's even breathing which meant he was already asleep; he was always a fast sleeper. It usually took me awhile for me to fall asleep but eventually my eyes got heavy and I too fell under a deep slumber.

When I awoke it was a still a bit dark outside, the sun looked like it was barely coming out. I looked over beside me and sure enough Bellamy was already gone. I had this strange feeling, he had left without saying goodbye. I dashed out of bed without a second thought pulling on my boots and a jacket on before heading outside. I probably looked ridiculous but I didn't care not many people were awake right now and maybe just maybe I could catch Bellamy by the gates still. I all but ran towards the gates, the few people who were up giving me strange looks.

Sure enough by the gates stood Miller already on his horse next to him stood Bellamy he was about to get on his horse when I yelled out "Bellamy!" both him and Miller turned around surprise on their faces. Bellamy said something to him in their native tongue and Miller nodded as a response and left behind the gates. "Princess what are you doing up?" asked Bellamy facing me with a curious expression on his face. I didn't know what to say because up to this point I had acted without really thinking. "Were you going to leave without saying good bye?" I asked in almost a whisper looking down not really meeting his eyes. I could feel him approaching me, he lifted my face like he had done many times before and said "Clarke I'm not leaving forever, I will be back in a few days." I was a bit shocked because he never used my name, he always called me princess.

Our eyes were locked I simply could not look away and so I said "I know, but please be careful." Somehow without out me realizing it I had placed my hands on his waist, this felt natural to me. All of a sudden he pulled my face towards him and his lips were on mine. He kissed me softly and too fast for my liking he pulled away and said "don't miss me too much" he had a smirk on his face as he got on his horse and rode off. I stood there looking after him a bit shocked at what had happened and I couldn't help but touch my lips. This was the first time we had ever kiss and I hated to admit it but it felt nice.

Leave it to Bellamy Blake to kiss me and then leave for two weeks, how am I supposed to react when he comes back. Shaking my head, I made my way back to the Ark going to my room to properly change and get ready for the day. Even though I had woken up too early for my liking I knew there was no way I could sleep after this.

After changing I headed towards the cafeteria I really needed some coffee if I was going to properly function today. I was drinking my coffee and picking at a bagel when Octavia came to sit across from me. "You don't seem very happy today" she said while noticing my expression. "Yeah did you know your brother was planning on leaving? He didn't tell me until last night." She took a minute to answer but finally said "I kind of figured he would have to sometime soon, but he only told me last night too" this made me feel a little bit better that she didn't know either. "Wouldn't it have been better if someone else went, I mean Bellamy himself said there were people who did not approve of our union. What if someone decided to ambush him because he's going to be basically by himself?" I questioned it all came out in a rush. Octavia was smiling as she said "Don't worry Clarke my brother can take care of himself just fine, there's a reason he's the commander's second." I nodded trying to listen to Octavia's logic, I mean he was a good fighter I had seen him train against the other grounders and no one stood a chance against him from what I saw. "I guess you're right, listen I'll see you later I should probably go help my mom in the medical bay" I said while getting up. "Yeah I have to go hunt with Lincoln, but I'll see you later for lunch" she said as she too got up.

This day seemed to be the longest day of my life. Usually time went by fast here at the camp because there was so much stuff to do, but for some reason today just seemed to drag on. Finally, the sun was setting and a lot of people were heading inside or to their tent. I too felt tired and I was very sleepy because I normally didn't wake up this early. Yet, here I was sitting on a bench and looking up to the sky. The stars were shining bright tonight there were no clouds to hid them, it seems almost ages ago that I was among them. "A penny for your thoughts" said Finn scaring me and making me jump. "Hey, isn't it crazy that once we were up there in the sky" I said while laying my head on his shoulder. "Yeah, but Earth has always been our home we belong here" He said taking a hold of my hand and drawing circles on my palm. "I guess you're right" I said.

We stayed that way for a few minutes longer but eventually I removed my hand from his and faced him. "I should go to bed now, I woke up too early today and I need to sleep" I said while getting up. He too got up and began to walk with me "is it true the grounder's gone?" he asked. I knew he was referring to Bellamy and for some reason it bothered me the way he was referring to him. "Yeah but he should be back soon" I said we were pretty close to my room now. "Well let's hope and accident happens to him on the way and then we won't have to worry about him anymore" he said in a playful tone. "If something happens to Bellamy this union will be over and there will no longer be peace. I can't believe you would want that Finn!" I almost yelled at him. He seemed a bit shocked at my reaction and said "I was kidding, kind of why are you so upset about this. We both know you don't care about him." He was right I didn't care about him "I'm just tired I need to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow" I said and walked away before you could say anything else.

Yeah that's probably the reason why I was getting upset; lack of sleep. I mean it's true me and Bellamy didn't get along, but I hated to admit that we had developed a nice silent agreement. And, then today he kissed me which I still didn't know what to make of. Feeling angry with myself I threw my jacket on the floor not bothering with keeping this organized, who cared anyways Bellamy wasn't here. I laid in bed and closed my eyes ready to sleep. I did fall asleep for what seemed like twenty minutes because soon enough I was awake again tossing and turning. Feeling very, very alone. How did this happen? When did Bellamy's company become comforting to me? I mean we have been sleeping together for over a month now and I guess I had become used to him being next to me. I spent all night in and out of sleep and finally the sun came out and I was glad. I was tired because I got all of maybe three hours of sleep but now I could get up and do things, perhaps tonight would be different. Somehow I knew it would be no different, was lying to myself. I missed Bellamy's body next to mine, this was going to be a long two weeks.

 **AN: Here's the next chapter i hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for those who have reviewed the last chapter, please do so if you like this story. I start writing right away once i put a chapter up. But, because they're pretty long chapters they are going to take me a few days to complete before i can have them out. Anyways let me know what you think, i love some feedback. Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100.**

I was right the last two weeks were a nightmare. To start I was not sleeping well at all, there were purple bags under my eyes to prove it. The worst thing was that it was very well past the two weeks mark that Bellamy had given me. He said two weeks at most, well today is the third day after two weeks and there was still no word from them. If he was not back today I had to get a meeting together to send a search party to look for him and Miller.

"Earth to Clarke" said Octavia while sitting down in front of me with Lincoln by her side. "What?" I asked completely unaware that she had been trying to get my attention. "Bellamy is okay don't worry so much. He probably just got caught up with work in the capital, that's why he's not back yet." She said in a soothing tone trying to get me to stop working. When the two-week mark had hit I was anxious all day waiting for his return. I thought the same thing he probably just got caught up on something but then the second day and still no sign of return. Well today was the third day and if he was not back tonight something had to be done.

I looked at both her and Lincoln who had concern expressions on, somehow I knew they were more worried about me than Bellamy. "It's just strange he told me two weeks at most, he would have found a way to let me know he was going to be longer" I said trying to make them understand that this was unusual behavior from Bellamy. "Listen Clarke why don't you go get some rest you look really tired, I'll go find Indra and find out if she knows anything. I'll go wake you up if I know anything." Said Octavia as she placed a hand on my arm. I looked up at her meeting her eyes and nodded "yeah sure maybe that's a good idea, but please come find me if you hear anything" I said while getting up from the table my lunch all but forgotten. "We will don't worry" this time it was Lincoln who spoke. I nodded and walked away going to my room.

It seems like Lincoln and Octavia were pretty close now, I wonder how Bellamy will react to that. I smiled unknowingly imagining his anger at his little sister being with a sky person. I made it to my room without being stopped along the way which I was glad, I was in no mood to talk to anyone. Surprisingly I was able to sleep for about an hour but after waking up I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep any longer. Getting up I went to look for both my mother and Kane we had to call a meeting to see what we were going to do about Bellamy. I went by to out meeting room and thankfully both were there discussing something. I knocked so they'd know I was there, looking up my mom said "Clarke, were you able to get some rest?" I went around the table and said "Yes, but we really need to come with a search party to go looking for Bellamy" I said my voice filled with concern.

"Listen Clarke I know you're worried about Bellamy, but I really don't think that's a good idea" said Kane his voice slow almost afraid to tell me this. "What do you mean it's not a good idea, Bellamy could be dying out there for all we know" I practically yelled this time. My mom approached me and put a hand on my shoulder as she said "listen honey we just don't really have the people to do that right now, you haven't been outside but it just started to snow. It would be dangerous if someone went out there right now." I moved away from her touch and said "fine if you don't want to help I guess I'll just have to find someone who will" I was leaving the room when Octavia came running inside to confirm my worst fear. "Clarke you have to hurry its Bellamy!" she yelled and ran out. I could feel my heart drop at hearing her words, is he dead? Without a second thought I ran after her as fast as I could.

We reached the clearing just before the gates and there stood a bloody Miller who seemed to have all but dragged Bellamy inside the camp. I ran towards him, he looked awful. His clothes were full of blood and he could barely stand. I touched his face almost scared to hurt him with my touch, he opened his eyes and said "Princess, I said I'd be back" that's when he passed out. I went into a panic mode because I started yelling at anyone to help me carry him inside. Sure enough Lincoln came and a few other grounders approached and took both Bellamy and Miller to the medical bay. My mother was there ready to start working on the guys. They laid them down both on a bed and disinfected my hands as fast as possible and I was there cutting open his shirt to reveal his injuries. I almost threw up upon seeing them, there was a large cut across his abdomen and I was surprised he wasn't dead yet. My mom seemed to realize my reaction because she said "I'll take care of Bellamy don't worry, go help out with Miller" I stood off to the side deciding to let her do the work.

I went next to Miller and started questioning him "What happened?" I asked. His injuries weren't as bad he had a few cuts here and there but nothing too major. "We fell behind schedule because of the weather. We decided to take a break before continuing with our journey. I went to get some water for us and when I came back I found Bellamy fighting with another tribe. We barely made it out alive, the others are dead but one of them managed to cut Bellamy. I'm sorry Clarke I was supposed to protect him." I felt bad my voice had sounded like I as accusing him of what had happened. I cleaned up his injuries and said "don't worry it's not your fault, at least you were able to bring him home." He nodded accepting my answer and said "I need to go speak with Indra, thank you Clarke" as he got down from the bed. Before he could leave I said "who was the other tribe?" he looked at Bellamy and said "Ice Nation" after that he left. I think Bellamy had mentioned them before, they didn't really like commander Lexa.

I went back to Bellamy's bed and took ahold of his hand as my mother was stitching the long cut. I was studying his face there were bruises starting to form and I could stop myself from pulling his hair back from his face. "He's going to be okay Clarke, Miller managed to get him back on time before his injury could become fatal." My mom said while looking at me with a concern face. She was finishing the last stich when I said "I'll finish the rest, you already did the hard part" she gave me another worried look and asked "are you sure?" I sighed and said "yes mom I can at least manage that." She put her hands up and said "Okay give me a call if he gets worse" I gave her a nod and once she was gone I began my work.

I brought out some hot water and with a cloth I began to wash around his wound. This is the first time I was touching his body in this kind of way. I had seen him shirtless many times before, but it hurt to see him this way. I always thought of him as invincible and to think that someone almost killed him made me feel very uneasy. I put a bandage around the wound, he was going to have to take it easy for at least two weeks. With the bigger injury being taken care of I began to take a look at the rest. I cleaned his face and the rest of his chest, putting bandages where he had other cuts. I was finishing up cleaning him when Octavia walked in. She looked very scared and said "how is he?" in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"We managed to take care of his injuries on time, now we just have to wait until he wakes up" I said. She went to stand next to him and said "This is all my fault. You were right Clarke; we should have done something sooner maybe then this wouldn't have happened" there were tears in her eyes as she said this. I placed a hand on her shoulder and said "hey this is not your fault; he's going to be okay. Go get some rest I'll stay here with him." She gave me a hug and said "thank you Clarke, you're such a good mate for him" I returned the hug and gave her a small smile as she left.

Once she was gone I pulled up a chair next to him and took his hand in mine again. I examined his hand they were rough from all the fighting and work he did. Without thinking I went to get my sketch pad, I was going to be here a while so I might as well entertain myself. I started to draw and without realizing it I had begun to draw Bellamy. I was about two hours in putting the last touches on the drawing, trying to put all his freckles on there. I would glance at his face every now and then trying to get everything to precision. I had finished putting on the last freckle on the drawing and as I looked at his face to confirm this I found him staring at me. I quickly put the drawing down and rushed to his side touching his face to see if he had a fever.

He was studying my face as I was doing this and finally as if he'd had enough he grabbed my hand to keep me from touching his face. I stared at him meeting his eyes, that's when he started to get up. "No Bellamy you need to rest; you can't get up" I said while trying to hold him down. Of course I stood no chance at arguing with him because with a struggle he had managed to sit up. Wincing he said "I've rested enough, where's Miller?" I shook my head and said "He went to speak with Indra, don't worry about that now you must rest and get better." Of course he didn't listen to me because he stood up barely holding onto the bed and said "I'm all healed now, I don't need to stay in here any longer" I knew there was no point in arguing so I made him put his arm around my shoulders for support and said "fine let me at least take you to our bed and you can rest there. No one will bother you there, we can talk to Miller tomorrow he's probably asleep already." He seemed to give up on the argument and said "fine but tomorrow I will speak to both Miller and Indra."

From the windows I could tell that it was already dark outside. I was glad that we didn't meet anyone on the way to our room, and once at the door he put in the code to get in. I kicked the door close and helped Bellamy onto bed, once I knew he was settled on there I took of his shoes and socks. I went to put his stuff away and grab some clothes from our closet, I could feel his eyes following me around the room but he didn't say a word. I brought him back some shorts that sometimes he used to sleep in, I didn't bother with a shirt because there'd be point. I reached him, not asking if he wanted to change and blushing a little I reached for his jeans to unbutton them. I managed to get them off and put his shorts on, again the whole time he was silent only observing me. I threw his dirty clothes into our basket by the bathroom, this time I went to change into one of his shirts with some shorts. I took some pain medicine from the medical bay and with a glass of water I sat next him. "Drink this" I ordered he did so without question. I was getting annoyed at the fact that he hadn't spoken.

I got up and placed the empty glass of water on the desk, then I turned off all the lights only leaving the lamp by the bed stand. "Well are you going to say anything?" I asked annoyed by now at his silence. "You haven't slept well" he said, it wasn't a question but a statement. That's all he had to say out of all the things he wanted to comment on that. I mean I know I must look really bad but that's all he wanted to say, no I'm sorry Clarke. "You said at most two weeks Bellamy!" I yelled at him while pointing a finger at him. "Yes well I'm here now, aren't I?" he responded it was hard to read an expression on his face because he wasn't showing any. "Yeah which is a miracle since you were basically dead when you reached camp" I again yelled at him pacing in front of him. "I'm fine" He said. I sat next him facing him and said "I told you this was dangerous you should've never made that stupid trip" he placed a hand on my leg and said "does that mean you did miss me princess?" I looked at his hand feeling warm where he was touching me. I looked up and he had a smirk on his face.

"N-oo" I stuttered while looking away. I was about to get up when he pulled my hand keeping me there and said "why have you not slept well, I said to behave when I'm gone. That includes taking care of yourself" I could tell he was angry from his tone of voice. I of course was not going to admit that I couldn't sleep well because he hadn't been here so instead I said "there's been a lot going on that's all." He studied me more closely I could tell from his eyes he didn't believe me, but he didn't push me for an honest answer. He placed a hand on my face and then he ran his thumb over my lips, I felt a shiver go over my body remembering the kiss we shared before he left. Our eyes locked both thinking of the same thing, the spell was broken because he removed his hand and looked away. "Get in bed you need to sleep" he ordered. "So do you" I replied but did as he said anyways. Once I was in bed he turned the light off, I was exhausted today had been a long day and my body was finally shutting down. I was always asleep when I said "you better be here when I wake up" I tried to give him a warning voice. He laughed and his voice sounding far away he said "go to sleep princess." It was the last thing I heard and I'm not even sure if he did say that or not because I feel under a deep spell.

I opened my eyes but instantly closed them again, I was blinded for a minute as the sun was brightly shining through the window. I really needed some blinds. Slowly I let my eyes adjust to the light, I was always up before the sun was this bright which made me wonder what time it was. "Finally" I hear Bellamy say next to me. This is when I realize that my head was laying on his shoulder and one of my legs was on top of his, I blushed at this and slowly removed myself from him. "Oh I don't mind having you this close, but I do mind you sleeping in so late" he said with a smirk on his face. Again his words made me blush and made me wonder how long he had been awake. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked while getting up and trying to fix my messy hair. "From what I saw last night you needed the sleep" he said while trying to sit up. I quickly went to his side and helped him up.

Bellamy seemed much better he was still hurting I could tell this much but he could move much better than yesterday. "Maybe you should stay in bed today too, I'm sure everyone could manage things and tomorrow you can get up" I said trying to convince him to rest. "Not a chance princess" he said and this time he stood up. "Why must you be so difficult?" I questioned but went to our closet to get him some clothes. "Let me at least check your wound and clean it up for you" I said as I threw his clothes on the bed and went to grab a new bandage and some disinfectant. For this I had him lay down again, I climbed up next to him and took off the bandage that my mom had placed last night. The skin around it look to be returning to its original color and it seemed to have stopped bleeding all together, which was good. I took an intake of breath as I started cleaning around him, I don't know if it was because of the stinging or my hands touching him.

"All done" I said and got off the bed. He again sat up and started to pull his shirt on, I could see that he was struggling so I went and helped him with his clothes. Once he was all changed I made him take some pain medicine while I went to change as well. I'm pretty sure it was about one in the afternoon because I felt very hungry and I'm sure Bellamy felt the same way. The first place we headed to was the cafeteria to get some food. As we walked in everyone seemed to be there and they all stared at us. I grabbed food for the both us and found us a corner table as far away from everyone as we could. We sat facing each other and ate in silence, I think this is the first time we were eating together.

"Finally, I was about ready to go find you guys in your room but thankfully Abby stopped me" said Octavia as she came to see us. We were finishing up when Bellamy said "Get Indra and Miller I need to speak with them" I could see Octavia getting angry and she said "What? No Octavia how have you been? I missed you" Bellamy's hands folded into fists and he said "I'm in no mood to be arguing today, so just do as I said" she was about to make another sarcastic comment but at seeing his face she said "Yes your highness" and walked away. I placed a hand over his fist and said "hey she was just really worried about you, don't take it out on her." He completely ignored what I said and instead responded with "you should be present when I meet with Indra." His hands relaxed, no longer a fist he flipped my palm over and began to draw circles on it. I glanced down at our hands and then looked up to meet his gaze, I nodded in response to his request.

He withdrew his hands from mine and looked away in the opposite direction. Indra was on her way with an injured Miller by her side. Bellamy motioned for me to sit next to him and I did as he obliged. Indra and Miller sat in front of us, as Octavia stood behind Indra listening. "Ice Nation attacked us, we must let the Commander know about this" started Bellamy. "I say we retaliate now we cannot be seen as weak" said Indra in an angry voice. "No. We must inform the Commander first and see what she wants to do. I would go myself but I don't think that's such a good idea" again Bellamy spoke with authority. "That's not a good idea, you were almost killed you can't go back out there!" I almost yelled angry at him for even thinking about that. He placed a hand on my thigh and squeezed telling me to calm down. "I say we send out two riders, and they can inform the Commander" said Bellamy looking at Indra for backup. She nodded and said "It's the best solution. I will send Monroe and Jasper; they could go by unnoticed." Bellamy nodded and said "Tell them to come and see me before they leave" just before Indra left.

This whole time Miller had been quiet not saying anything, I knew he was Bellamy's second so he must be feeling guilty right now. "Bellamy if you want to take away my title as your second I understand, I failed you out there" he said while looking down. Bellamy took hold of his arm in a tight grip and said "You did what you had to, and now as my second I need you to look over the hunting's until I can do it myself. Understood?" Miller looked up surprised and said "I will, sir" he practically bowed before he left. "He worships the ground you walk on" I said with mockingly at him. He smirked at me and said "Just because I married a princess doesn't mean I became a prince. He respects me is all, Miller and I grew up together." I almost laughed at his comment and said "Where did you get this idea of me being a princess?" He scanned me from head to toe and said "Where didn't I?" He was always confusing me with his comments.

"Now I need you to inform me of everything that's been done since I left" He said in a serious voice while getting up from the table. I followed and walked side by side next to him. "Well we managed to get half of the food we're going to need for winter, and I think in the next two weeks we'll have enough. Many of my people have begun training with Indra and they're getting quite good actually. Medicine has improved with the new herbs that you guys use to heal. We managed to harvest all the vegetables before the snow hit." I explained all of this, we were no nearing the tents where most grounders were staying at. Occasionally he would say something to them in their native tongue. I could tell they respect Bellamy as their assigned leader, to me they just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Apart from not sleeping what have you been doing in my absence?" questioned Bellamy as we reached the fighting section. I glared at him and said "I have been sleeping, but I've also been helping my mother in the medical bay and trying to keep the peace with our people." He stopped to observe the ones who were training and said "You're a bad liar." I opened my mouth to respond that I was not lying but he placed a finger on my lips to silence me. He started to walk away heading inside the Ark now, I jogged up next to him and said "where are you going?" he gave me a quick glance and said "We are going back to our room. I think we need to have a little talk." I gave him a strange look, what did he want to talk about?

Upon entering our room Bellamy took of his shoes so I did the same. "Get me some water" he ordered while sitting on our small couch. "For someone who claims he is not royalty, you sure act like it" I said while handing him a glass of water. He drank the whole thing in one sip and afterwards said "you need to learn how to fight" I sat on the table in order to be facing him. "Why would I need to know how to fight?" I asked I mean I could definitely defend myself but I was no warrior like Octavia was. "I can't have someone attack you like they did me and you not know how to defend yourself" he said while meeting my eyes. I playfully pushed his shoulder and said "isn't that what you're for" he looked away before saying "I may not always be there." It was me this time who pulled his face to look at me as I said "where would you be? Are you leaving again?" he shook his head and said "relax princess I'm not going anywhere right now, but I'm not with you at all hours of the day so I need to know you'll be safe when I'm not there" he explained. I did relax a little at his answer and said "Okay I guess I could ask Octavia to teach me."

I stood up ready to leave when he pulled me back causing me to land on his lap. "We're not done talking yet" he said as he placed his hands on my waist. I blushed remembering our kiss, I thought he had forgotten about that. Like last night he ran his thumb over my lips but this time he said "if you want me to stop now is the time to tell me" I looked up to meet his gaze and I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop. I don't know who moved first but all of a sudden our lips crashed together and unlike last time Bellamy didn't pull away. His lips moved against mine trying to prove his dominance, I couldn't help but react. My hands were in his hair pulling him closer wanting to touch more. I felt his hands take a hold of my waist under my shirt and I shivered at the contact. His hands started to roam up feeling my abdomen and just when one of his hands graced my bra there was a knock on the door interrupting us.

The sound at the door broke the spell that we were under and I removed myself from him. I sat on the couch at the opposite side of him. He's the one that got up to open the door as I tried to regain my composure. "Hey Monroe and Jasper are ready to head out, but Indra said you wanted to speak with them before they left" said Octavia, I glanced her way and she was looking at us weird. "Yes I'll be out there in a minute" said Bellamy while clearing his voice trying to hide how rough it sounded. Octavia left without saying anything else which I was glad. Bellamy pulled on his shoes then turn to face me and said "Don't move princess, this isn't over yet" as soon as he left I let out a breath I had been holding. What just happened?

 **AN: Thanks guys for all the feedback i've been getting. I love reviews, it's what motivates me to write. So please if you like my story review it i'd appreciate it. Love you guys so much! Just to let you guys know i'm going to be going on vacation for spring break so give me atleast a week to update the next chapter. Do not worry i have already started working on it so if i finish it sometime during the week i will put it up. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

I didn't move as Bellamy ordered, not because he told me not to but because I was freaking out. I was still trying to process what happened. I of course was attracted to him he is a beautiful man even I couldn't deny that. Ever since he kissed me last time I had been thinking about him more and more. But, I also wasn't ready to move forward with this. I still barely knew him; I mean we have been married for close to two months now but still that's not enough time for me. He was gone for about thirty minutes which allowed me to think things through. When he came back he was silent I thought he would immediately come to me but he didn't. He went about the room changing clothes getting ready for bed while I sat on the couch observing him. He was shirtless and I couldn't help but roam my eyes over him, I wanted to touch the spiral tattoo on his back. I've seen a lot of grounders and almost all of them had a lot of tattoos on their backs and arms. Bellamy only had one, the one on his back it made me curious to what it meant.

Since he wasn't going to talk I guess I should be the one to bring up the subject so I said "Bellamy I'm not really ready to umm you know" I couldn't even make a coherent sentence what was wrong with me? He glanced my way with that smirk on his face and said "don't worry princess I'm not going to push you for anything. But, I can't say the same thing about your self-control."

I stood up in frustration and said "I do have self-control!" as if to prove his point he came to stand in front of me. I could feel the heat from his body from how close we were standing, he ran one finger down my shoulders and I squirmed from his touch. Then without touching me he brought his lips towards mine, he only touched them and it was up to me whether I wanted to make the kiss deeper. I did, I kissed him back and ran my hands down his back feeling the muscles there. I regain composure and quickly pulled away "I told you I'm not ready" I said angry that he cornered me like that. "Relax princess I know you're not ready to have sex. Like I said I won't push you for that. But I can't promise that I'll keep my hands to myself. I'm very good with self-control, but even I can't resist you for much longer." I took an in a breath at hearing his words. I was speechless, at seeing my face he laughed. This was the first time I have heard him laugh and it was at me.

I left and locked myself in the bathroom, I couldn't believe this. I knew he was saying the truth that he wouldn't push me, I mean he's never touched like that before. It makes me question how long he's been wanting me. I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted him too, I just didn't know what to do about that. This was normal right? I mean we are married there's nothing wrong with that. Finally, I emerged from the bathroom and went to change clothes. Wearing his shirt as usual, he was already in bed looking over a book. I knew he liked to read so I managed to bring a few books into the room. I got into bed next to him and said "What does your tattoo mean?" he put his book down to glance at me and said "It's our family symbol, we all have one." "Does Octavia have the same tattoo?" I questioned again, I don't think I've seen her with it. "Yes but it's smaller and it's at the back of her neck. When she gets married she'll get her mates tattoo on her back as well. Only men get the symbol on their backs."

"Does that mean I'm supposed to have your symbol tattooed to my back?" I asked cautiously. "Yes" he said while putting his hands behind his head. "Interesting" was all I said, I'm not really sure how I feel about tattoos I mean I've never gotten one. He turned off the lights and pulled me close to him "sleep princess" he whispered his arm around me. I placed a hand on his chest careful not to touch is wound and closed my eyes. I wonder why Bellamy didn't make me get his tattoo.

When I woke up I was no longer in Bellamy's arms, he was facing the wall his back towards me. It was during this time that I reached out to trace the lines of the spiral drawn on his back. Normally I wouldn't touch him but I think we're both past this barrier. "What did I say about control princess" his voice was rough. "Why do you call me princess?" I asked, I have wonder about that. He laughed at my question and facing me said "Isn't it obvious?" I had a confused look on my face and said "No" with a grin on his face he said "you're like a porcelain doll, people are always at your beck and call; a princess."

"I'm not breakable like a porcelain doll" I said angrily. He ran a finger down my face and said "I didn't mean breakable, I meant beautiful like a porcelain doll almost untouchable" I blushed at his words not really knowing how to answer. He laughed again at my expression and got up. The sun was rising up now, which meant it was time to get up. He probably had a lot of stuff to do since he had been gone awhile, I should really go help my mother in the medical bay since I haven't been there that often. We both went our separate ways as we exited the ark.

I was getting coffee when Octavia approached me and said "so I see you and my brother are getting along better." I nodded and said "well yes we don't want to kill each other now." She only smiled and gave me a look telling me she knew exactly what was happening. "What about you and Lincoln? I see you guys are quite close" I asked, we walking towards the medical bay now. I had been meaning to ask her about him, he was obviously in love with her already. "Lincoln is hot, especially without clothes" she said with a wink, I stood there with my mouth opened surprised at her blunt answer. "Relax Clarke we're not all prim and proper like you are" she said laughing at my reaction. "I'm not prim and proper" I argued with her. "Yeah tell that to Bellamy who obviously hasn't gotten any from you. But, listen you can't tell Bellamy about me and Lincoln he would freak!" I guess talking to so freely ran in the family. "Don't worry I won't mention it, but I must say he will find out eventually maybe you should tell him yourself" I said while opening the door to the medical bay.

"Yeah I'll take my chances" she responded as she gave me a quick hug and left. I walked into the medical Bay where my mom was stitching someone's hand. "Hey honey how's Bellamy?" she asked as soon as I walked in. I sanitized my hands and went to help her with the needle work and said "He's doing much better; I think he heals faster than what we do." We finished the work together as she added "interesting it does seem that way actually."

We were finishing up the girl when in walked Finn and said "Clarke can we talk?" I looked at my mother who nodded in understanding and said "well I think I'm going to take a break; I'll be back in a few minutes" with this she left letting us know not to take too long. "What do you need Finn?" I asked while cleaning up the table. "I just needed to be alone with you. It seems like I haven't seen much of you ever since the grounder came back" he said while coming closer to me. "I know Finn but, Bellamy needed me he was too injured to be on his own. Besides I don't think it's a good idea for us to be seen together." I said while facing him. "I don't care what their customs are, I won't let them come between us" he said angrily while taking a hold of both my arms. "Don't do this Finn you know I can't be with you" I said trying to make him understand I only saw him as a friend. Perhaps I used to see him differently but with Bellamy now I don't think I feel the same way anymore. "I know. But just let me at least do this" he said as he leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked and didn't react right away but before I could push him away in walked Bellamy saying "I brought you some herbs princess." Finn pulled away at hearing his voice and Bellamy simply acted. He grabbed Finn and punched him in the face. "Bellamy please stop, it's not like that!" I yelled while trying to pull him away. He wasn't hearing it though because he simply shrugged me off and said "I warned you princess now he must pay for touching what is mine."

Finn spit blood out and said "Clarke is not yours" as he tried to punch Bellamy. He almost landed a hit but Bellamy was too fast and again he punched Finn across his face. "She sleeps in my bed, she IS mine" with the final word he gave him one last punch and walked off. My mother rushed in and said "oh my God what happened?" "Bellamy happened, take care of Finn I'll be back in a minute" I said while running out to find Bellamy. I finally found him he was by the stables getting his horse. "Bellamy it's not what you think" I said approaching him. He turned around to face me anger all over his face. He pulled my hand harshly and said "you see this scar here" while pointing to the line across my palm where it was cut for our union ceremony. "it means you are mine as I am yours. That means no one but me gets to touch you. Do you understand that princess?" I nodded my head in understanding, he pushed my arm away and started to walk away. I don't know what took ahold of me but suddenly I pulled Bellamy towards me and said "I don't want anyone but you to touch me" his eyes widened at my words and he gave me a look of pure desire. Then, he pushed me against the stable wall and kissed me roughly.

I reacted to his touch running my hands through his hair kissing back with the same intensity as him. I felt his hands run down my body and suddenly he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his body. He left my mouth to trail kisses down my neck where he was sucking surely leaving a mark there. He slowly put my back on my feet our foreheads touching, we were both breathing heavily. "Though it pains me princess, we can't do this here" he said his voice raspy. I nodded glad that he was the sensible one in this relationship. "I won't say it again; I don't want that boy near you" he said warningly looking into my eyes. "Bellamy, Finn's my friend we work together I can't just ignore him" I said while touching his arms I added "besides it's you who I'm married to." He seemed to think over what I was saying, after about two minutes he said "fine but if he ever touches you again there will be no stopping to what I do" I knew he was being serious about this. Octavia was right this was not something Bellamy could ignore I could see it in his eyes. "He won't" I promised. He nodded his head and put my hair behind my ear, he stroked my face and leaned down to give me one last kiss. It was gentle and sweet, when he pulled away he said "I told you, you didn't have any self-control." I laughed at his comment and jokingly hit him on his arm.

The next few days were spent in peace, or as much peace me and Bellamy could have. We still argued about many things but during the night we made up. Each time our make out sessions got more intense than the previous one. He kept his promise about not pushing me, because each time we were getting too close he would be the one to stop things. I appreciated that, what he doesn't know is that I was ready and soon I knew we would finally consummate our marriage. As far as everyone knew our relationship had not changed. During the day I would see him more, he now joined me and Octavia as we ate together. I would occasionally sneak off with him to practice what Octavia had been teaching me though I stood no chance against Bellamy, he was just happy I was learning how to fight.

Right now I was with Lincoln stitching up a cut he got while hunting. "So, you and Octavia?" I asked. He blushed a little and said "yeah she's like no one else" I laughed and said "yeah that we can both agree on" he too laughed and said "I know you want us to tell Bellamy, but she doesn't want to. I don't want to push her too much, she's not good with feelings I think it's the way they were raised or something" I nodded while finishing the last stitch. Its true grounders were almost emotionless which is why I was surprised at how expressive Octavia was, but even she couldn't be completely immune to how they were. "I get it, but the longer it takes for Bellamy to find out the more upset he'll be" I said now putting away all my equipment I was done with his stitch.

"I agree, but I'm leaving it up to her" he said while getting down from the table. He came towards me and gave me a hug saying "thanks Clarke, you're a good friend" I hugged him back. As he was about to pull away Bellamy walked in, he gave Lincoln a hard look at seeing his arms around me. He quickly pulled away and said "I should go" I nodded my head and watch as he left.

Once he was gone I faced Bellamy who still had a hard expression on his face. "Relax" I said while pulling his hand. "Why must I always find someone touching you?" He asked while coming closer to me. "Lincoln is just a friend, hugging is in our culture" I explained while wrapping my arms around his waist. "You have weird customs" he said while looking down at me meeting my eyes. "Don't you guys touch each other to show gratitude?" I asked as I ran my hands up his back under his shirt. His eyes darkened at my touch and said "we only touch who we mate with, and that is all done in private." Giving him a mischievous smile I said "well we are in private now."

He smirked at me and pulled me tight against him. I stood up to meet his lips, he gave me a slow passionate kiss. I felt him lift me up and placed me on the bed in order for me to reach him better. I was enjoying the feeling of his mouth against mine running my fingers through his head. I recently discovered that I loved the feeling of his hair. We finally pulled apart both breathing heavily. "Is there a reason you came to see me, or did you just want to make out with me?" I asked teasingly. "I always enjoy making out with you, however there was a reason I came to see you" he answered. He was still standing in front of me as I was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's going on?" I asked a little worried that something bad had happened. "Nothing major, but I got watch today so I won't be coming in to sleep tonight" he said while running a hand down my face. Feeling a bit better I said "maybe I should take the night shift here at the medical bay too."

"No. You need to sleep, it's only tonight anyways" He said shrugging as if it was no big deal. "I don't see the point. I can't sleep if you're not there anyways" I said while getting off the bed and started putting away the supplies I had used earlier on Lincoln. "Fine but only because I won't be there. Now come on knowing you, you probably haven't eaten anything all day" he said while pulling my hand. I didn't even respond because he was right, I sometimes lost track of time and I guess it was way past lunch time. He gave me a look that said he knew exactly what I was thinking and said "princess I'm not always going to be here to remind you to eat" I stopped at hearing his words and said "are you going to leave me?"

He seemed to realize what he had said and responded with "I didn't mean it like that, what I mean is that I need to know you'll take care of yourself when I'm not there. I'm not leaving you, but I will not always be at your side. Sometimes I will have to travel and you won't be able to come with me." I nodded in response and said "I do take care of myself." He only laughed and said "kind of how you almost turned into a zombie when I left?" I hid my face from him and said "hey that was different, and I did not turn into a zombie." Again he only laughed at me. As soon as we came into view with other people his expression changed into a serious look. It was funny one moment he could be laughing with me and the next he was expressionless. I'm just glad he actually showed emotion with me, because even with Octavia he was always so serious.

The cafeteria was pretty empty only a few people were there eating. Bellamy led me to a table and then went to grab some food for us. Within a few minutes he was back with lots of food, more than I could eat. I didn't bother arguing with him about this, because I knew it was one I could not win. We were eating in silent when I said "Bellamy when's your birthday?" he gave me a strange look and said "my what?" maybe grounders didn't celebrate birthdays. "You know the day you were born" I said trying to explain what a birthday was. "I do not know" he said between bites of the sandwich he was eating. "Then how do you know how many years you are?" I asked really curious now as to how they kept up with age. "We count the moons; I have passed through 23 years" he answered as if it was a simple answer. "Interesting and how come a handsome 23-year-old grounder didn't have a girlfriend?" I asked curiously again. "A what? What are all these weird terms you are speaking off?" he asked again annoyed at my questions. "A girlfriend is like a mate, but you're not married to her" I tried to explain in terms he would understand.

He nodded understanding my question but didn't answer it. I waited a few minutes thinking he was going to answer but when he didn't I asked again "did you have a girlfriend Bellamy?" when I asked I was more serious this time. He met my eyes and said "No" and for some reason I liked his answer. As if knowing I was going to ask further he added "being second in command has sacrifices and having someone like that is dangerous. It is a price we must pay. I have mated before I've just never had a constant mate" he explained to me. I looked away not meeting his eyes, it bothered me that he's had sex with other people but what else did I expect. I too wasn't a virgin I had lost it to a boy on the ark when I was sixteen. "How many?" I asked in a straight voice, I was crazy why did I even want to know this. "We're not having this conversation Clarke" he said his voice hard letting me know he was not willing to speak of this. "Why not?" I pushed for an answer, we were both done eating at this point. I was glad that no one else was in the cafeteria everyone had left. "Because it doesn't matter, I don't want to know about you past relations" he said with a tight voice his jaw tight and continued "and you shouldn't want to know about mine either." I was about to ask again when he spoke before I could speak and said "that's all in the past it's not important. What's important is that you and I are unified. That is the strongest of bonds there can be."

It took me a moment to respond but finally I said "You're right, after all you did say you were mine." He laughed and said "I didn't know the princess was possessive." I too laughed and said "only to things I like" then I ran my eyes over him and added "and you I really like." His eyes darkened more than they were already. "The feeling is mutual" he said while having his eyes locked on mine. We both looked away after a few minutes but I felt my face hot from the intensity of his eyes. It was taking a lot of self-control at keeping my hands away from him and I had a feeling he was having the same problem. But, we were in public and he did not like displaying any affection in public. "Make sure to eat more food later, I won't see you again until dawn" he said while getting up. "Okay see you at dawn" I said watching him walk away. What was he doing to me? I never expected to like him when I married him. My plan was to hate him until I could find a way to get out of it. It was working at first because he seemed to have hated me too, but somewhere along the line things changed. It hit me like cold water; apart from being attracted to him I was also starting to care for him and that scared me.

 **AN: Thank you guys for your reviews i love them all! also thanks for being patient at getting this next chapter. I know it's shorter than the others but i really wanted to put it out there for you guys. What do you guys think of a chapter being on Bellamy's point of view? Let me know what yall think. Again thanks for the patience and don't forget to favorite/follow/review! love you guys so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

As expected the night was a long one. It was now three in the morning and I still had two more hours to go. There wasn't much to do at the medical bay I just had to watch over some people who had to stay overnight for observation. Right now everyone was asleep I had just checked on them and so I decided to grab some coffee. I was making some coffee when I decided that maybe Bellamy wanted some too, I mean he must be having a long night too. Making two cups of coffee I went out looking for him. I knew he was by the gate guarding it along with other people.

I was right he was stationed right above the gate looking out to the wilderness, he was alone of course but there were others walking back and forth right in front of the gate. I decided to go up with him in the tower. "Princess what are you doing here?" he asked as soon as he saw me. "I thought maybe you wanted some coffee" I said while showing him the white cup. He took the cup from me and took a long sip. I went to sit next to him watching out into the night with him. "Bellamy why did the commander chose you for me to marry?" I asked, it was something I had wondered since the beginning. "Because I'm second in command" he responded not even thinking about an answer. "I know that, but I always thought that you and her were you know supposed to be together" I said trying my best to explain myself. He laughed at me and said "me and the commander?" I simply nodded which caused him to laugh again. "The commander and I grew up together, she of course is younger than me but my duty has always been to protect her. That is all." He said and as an afterthought he added "besides she's not really into guys." I tried to process what he was saying and I had to admit it that I was a bit surprised.

"I should go back to check on the patients" I said while getting up but not really leaving. He nodded and before I left I gave him a small kiss on the cheek, he didn't know how to react to that so I left before he could over analyze everything. With each day I just kept on learning more and more about Bellamy. He's not like anything I expected him to be. He had very high sense of serving his commander, he would give his life for her if it ever came to that. He was cold and hard with people, even with his own sister he barely was loving to her. Though I know he deeply cared for her even though he didn't show it. But, most of all he was a good person with good intentions. His people respected him, because he was a great warrior but a fair person. As for me I was still a bit confused on that. I knew he was attracted to me as I was to him. He seemed to care if something happened to me, but I didn't know if that was him actually caring for me or just his customs. People reacted differently to me now too, especially the grounders. Most of them respected me and knew who I was, if I ever asked anything of them they would do it.

I spent the rest of the night in looking over the patients and around six in the morning my mom came in to take over. "Go get some sleep I can take it from here" she said while coming in. I didn't argue because by now I was pretty sleepy. "I'll come back later to help you" I said while leaving and going back to my room. It was empty when I got there. I changed into one of Bellamy's shirt and got into bed my eyes instantly drowsed off falling asleep. I don't know how long it was that I was asleep but eventually I felt arms around me and I knew Bellamy had made it into the room. I only snuggled closer to him and kept on sleeping, we were both too tired to even talk.

Two weeks now had passed since Miller and Indra left to see the commander and it was a bit strange that they weren't back yet. "I think they're going to be back soon but it's strange that they're not back yet" said Octavia one day as we were done with our practices. "How come you didn't go with Indra, I thought you had to go everywhere she went?" I asked while taking a sip of water, I was pretty tired. "She asked me to stay and watch over things, continue teaching people how to fight" she responded. We were both sitting on the grass drenched in sweat from practice. "That makes sense, I should go now I have to check on Raven and see how those radios are coming along" I said while getting up and wiping my pants free from dirt. "Yeah I have to go practice with Lincoln now" she said as she gave me a suggestive look. "Yeah I don't want to know about that" I said smiling, she gave me a wink as I left.

Making my way to the engineering building I found Monty and Raven working together on the radios. We were trying to make enough to keep communicated with people, especially when they left on certain trips. Eventually we wanted a set communication with the commander in the capitol. "Any progress?" I asked taking a seat opposite of Raven. She looked up from her work and said "Yeah we got a good connection now, it's just a matter of making more now." I nodded and said "good I'll ask Bellamy to see if there's any place we can maybe get more materials." She looked down again to continue working and said "yeah that would be good." I felt like lately we hadn't talked much I was always too busy with Octavia so I asked "what's going on with you, I feel like we haven't talked lately." This time she put her tools down and said "you've been busy with your new family" I could feel a bit of resentment in her voice. "I know and I'm sorry, maybe you can get to know Octavia better I'm sure you'd like her" I said guiltily she was right I barely spent any time with my people any more. Raven gave me a look that said that wasn't going to happen, "me and her have nothing in common" she said.

An idea suddenly came to me "listen why don't we go we go to the lake and have a day off. Monty, Jasper, Lincoln, and Finn can all come." She seemed to think it over and finally said "I could use a day off." I smiled and rushed to give her a hug and said "great I'll let you know the details later but plan for it tomorrow and let the guys know." She laughed and said "alright I'll let everyone know." I left after that letting her get back to work. This was a good idea, now all I had to do was have Bellamy and Octavia agree to come.

I went looking for Octavia and found her in the weapons room. She seemed to be getting ready to go out hunting. "Octavia I'm glad I found you" I said while walking the room. There were rows of guns and ammo, but there were also arrows, spears, and swords. She was looking over some arrows she was going to take with her when she said "Clarke what's up?" I leaned by the table and said "I was thinking we should go swimming tomorrow, take a day off." She looked curiously at me and said "I'm all for taking a day off but I doubt Bellamy will agree to that." I grinned at her and said "don't worry about Bellamy I'll deal with him." She laughed and said "I'm sure you could get him to agree to anything you want." I too laughed and left to find Bellamy to convince him of my plan.

I eventually found Bellamy in the fighting pit, he was fighting against another guy who was obviously loosing. I loved watching Bellamy practice, the way his muscle broke out in his back. It was like a dance for him, moving and turning before his opponent could get to him. The fight ended with the other guy on the ground and Bellamy pointing a spear at his throat. He said some words in their native tongue before he retreated and walked towards me. I handed him a cup of water which he gladly took and drank. He retreated his shirt from the ground and instead of putting it on he only draped it across his shoulder, he was probably doing this on purpose to tempt me. "What can I help you with princess?" he asked as we walked to a nearby bench. "Can't I come watch you fight?" I asked with an innocent look on my face. He gave me a smirk and said "you can but, knowing you there's something you need so what is it?" I tried to look offended but eventually said "I think our people need to be more united, I mean I know they are now that we're married but they also need to get to know each other better." He seemed to be thinking over at what I was saying after a pause he said "and what did you have in mind?" I sat next to him our legs touching and said "I think tomorrow we should go to the lake and have a day out were our people can hang out and get to know each other better."

There was no thinking this time he quickly answered and said "no." I stood up angrily and said "Why not?" He looked up at me and said "I can't have people be distracted, there's lots of things to do for them to have a day off and fool around." I wanted to scream at him but instead I took a deep breath and said "this can be beneficial in the long run; they will be able to work better in the future." He studied me closely and after a minute he said "Sorry princess not going to happen." Okay now that option one didn't work it was time for plan B. I again sat close next to him and placed a hand on his thigh which caused him an intake of breath, I whispered in his ear "please Bellamy, I'll make it up to you tonight." He swallowed hard and said "fine but only one day" I excitedly got up and wrapped my arms around him and said "thank you, don't worry I'll make it worth it" it took him a bit to react but eventually he placed his arms around me too. That's when I realized we were not alone, we were in public and there were a few people staring at us. I quickly withdrew from him and said "sorry" I knew he didn't like public displays like that. He stared at me for a bit and then before I knew what was happening he gave me a long hard kiss leaving me breathless "I'll see you tonight princess" he said with a smirk before walking away. Leaving me there a bit shocked that he had kissed me in broad daylight in front of everyone. I looked up and saw Octavia giving me a huge grin and giving me a look that said I had a lot of explaining to do.

I walked away before she reached me, not really wanting to explain anything right now. I wonder who else saw us, everyone by the looks of it. I'm surprised he acted that way. I'm sure by tonight everyone will be talking about us which meant my mother was going to question me along with other people, great.

I avoided everyone for the rest of the day. I didn't go to medical and I made sure to stay away from Octavia. My safest place was in engineering with Raven and Monty. They were always tied up in there to bother knowing what was going on with the rest of the camp. I tried helping but of course I was useless in there. The good thing was that I was catching up with what they were up to.

"So I heard there was something going on with you and Wick" I said to Raven as I watched her work over the radios. "That's a bit complicated" she responded not bothering to look up from her work. "What about Finn?" I asked curiously. Her and Finn had grown up together and had dated as well. "He will always be my family but I don't think it's going to work out between us." she said than as an afterthought she asked "why? Do you care about Finn like that?" I shook my head and said "no I've already established with Finn that we're only friends. And, I thought maybe you and him were together again" she nodded but didn't say anything else.

It was dark out now so it was safe for me to go back to my room for the day. "I'm going to bed now, but remember tomorrow is our day off so let the guys know to be ready in the morning. I'll drop by the cafeteria to take some food." she put her tools down and said "yeah I'll let everyone know." I walked out and said goodnight to Monty on the way out.

It was a bit early to sleep, I just hope Bellamy comes in early today. I made it safe to our room without crossing paths with anyone to question me. Bellamy wasn't there when I got in so I went ahead with my regular routine of undressing. Like even night I put on Bellamy's shirt only this time the only thing that was underneath it was my underwear.

I sat at the edge of the bed facing towards the door and patiently waited for Bellamy. I meant what I had said earlier about making it up to him tonight. It wasn't long when I heard the lock of the door come undone. I tried not to look nervous though I must admit I was a little nervous. He came in and seemed a bit surprised that I was waiting for him. He took off his shoes and left them by the door next to his sword.

Before he could go change I said "I was waiting for you." He had that smirk on his face and said "were you" he stood in front of me with his arms crossed. I stood up and walked towards him I could feel his eyes roaming over my body. When I reached him I pulled his arms apart and pulled him towards me. I stood on my toes in order to reach his lips and kiss him. He let me kiss him like that for a few seconds but eventually he placed his hands around my legs and pulled me up. This let me wrap my legs around him and I could feel him moving us to the bed.

He laid me down softly on the bed our lips never breaking contact. Soon his hands found mine as he raised them above my head, that's when he left my mouth to place kisses around my neck. I pulled my hands from him and tugged at his shirt which he easily took off. We had been in this position before, and as he kept on kissing me I roamed my hands on his muscles.

I pulled his face towards mine and as our tongues fought for dominance I reached for the buttons of his pants. This caused him to stop, as our eyes met he said "Don't start something you can't finish princess." I nodded and biting my lip I pulled his zipper down my eyes never leaving his. His eyes darkened more at my actions if that was even possible. I flipped us over so I was on top now. I started kissing his neck leaving a mark there and followed a trail down his body.

This caused him to grab my hips his shirt riding up. He started to place his hands underneath the shirt and so I pulled it off. I felt a bit self-conscious at first because I wasn't wearing a bra. My hair was pretty long now so it still covered my breast, but I could feel Bellamy looking at me. He slowly pulled my hair back started kissing me again. He flipped me underneath him and this time his kisses trailed down my body. As he took a hold of my waist he started to taste my breast sucking and biting. I moaned at his actions my hands grabbing on to the sheets of the bed. His mouth trailed down my body and then in a swift motion he removed the last article of clothing I had on. I looked away not meeting his gaze but like always he placed a hand on my face so i could face him. "You're all mine" he said, his eyes filled with lust.

I tugged at his pants they were still on but the zipper and buttons were undone. He stood up and removed his pants as well as his underwear. In that moment we were both completely naked and I couldn't help but admire his body.

He had that smirk on his face when he said "see something you like princess" I blushed a little and licked my lips in response. He growled and again was above me. Everything after that was better than anything I ever imagined and when we were done we were both breathing heavy facing the ceiling. There was sweat on my forehead and I felt very tired and sleepy. I didn't even bother putting on any clothes and soon enough I was dowsing off. But before that happened Bellamy pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear "you definitely did make it up to me" I only laughed before falling asleep.

When I woke there was an aching between my legs, my body was very sore I could feel it. I opened my eyes to see that the sun was barely coming out next to me laid Bellamy still asleep. I stared at him as he was sleeping the blanket only covering his torso. He looked peaceful this way I could see all his freckles on his face. I traced a pattern on his stomach feeling his rock hard abs. I thought he was sleeping but apparently he wasn't because he grabbed my hands just as he opened his eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I said my eyes wide.

"it's ok princess it's time to get up anyways" he said sitting up. "but, it's too early" I complained. This time he stood up from the bed not at all embarrassed to be naked in front of me. I however blushed at seeing him like this. "I have a lot of things to do today, but you stay and rest you must be tired" he said with a wink as he went to the bathroom. He was right I was pretty tired and I was still pretty sleepy, I guess I could sleep some more. My eyes were closing when Bellamy came to my side of the bed and said "I'll see you later princess" he then kissed me before walking out the door. I went back to sleep once I heard the door close behind him, I still had a few hours before I had to get up.

I don't really know how long I slept but when I woke up the sun was coming in threw the curtains and I knew it was time to get up. I took a quick shower before changing and headed towards the gates to meet with everyone who was going to the lake. When I got there they all seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. Raven, Finn, Jasper, and Monty were all on one side while Lincoln and Octavia were on another. I smiled at them and said "well let's head out and have a good time." They all stared at me as if I was crazy and perhaps I was for thinking they'd all get along. We were all out the gate when out came Bellamy following us, I went to meet him and said "What are you doing?" he gave me his usual smirk and said "you didn't think I was going to let you leave by yourself?" yes that's exactly what I thought. He didn't give me chance to respond because he pulled me by the hand to keep on walking with the rest of the group.

They all seemed to be on edge now that Bellamy had joined the group to be honest I was too. Just seeing him made me blush, remembering what we did last night. I didn't even know how this changed our relationship. Every time I glanced his way he seemed to be looking at me and when our eyes met it was as if we were both thinking about the same thing. We finally reached the lake after about fifteen minutes of walking, we set down some things that the guys brought. Soon Monty took out his moonshine to share with the group, everyone seemed to gladly take a cup; making them relax a bit better with it.

Bellamy was scanning the woods making sure we were safe when Raven came to sit next to me and said "So what's up with you and Bellamy?" I played dumb for a bit and said "what do you mean, what's going on?" she gave me a look and said "I thought you hated him, then I heard you were making out with him in public, and now you're sleeping with him?" I opened my mouth to protest and question how she knew but she quickly answered my question before I could even ask "I'm not stupid, the looks you give each other lets me know what's going on, I mean I don't blame you he is pretty hot" I blushed at her words not really knowing how to answer. "So was it good?" she asked a grin on her face, she was enjoying my discomfort "yeah was it?" asked Octavia who joined the conversation as she sat down in front of me. Of course she would question me as well. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, but if I did I'd say that it was pretty amazing" I finally and quickly got up before they could ask any more questions. As I walked away towards the guys I could hear them laughing, well at least they found something in common to talk about.

"Monty I need a cup of your moonshine" I said as soon as I reached them, they were apparently playing a game that involved cups and a ball. "You gotta play for it Clarke" responded Jasper who was drinking a cup himself. "Fine but be prepared to loose" I said taking a place in front of Monty. By now Bellamy had reached us watching us as we played. I ignored the fact that he was there and concentrated on the game, the point was to throw the ball and have it land in your opponent's cup which they had to drink. We were pretty evenly matched and I ended up drinking two of my cups which was enough moonshine for me.

"Hey we came to the lake to get in the water, not to drink all day" yelled Octavia at us as she removed her pants and shirt and jumped in the water. Of course that grabbed all the guy's attention who quickly rushed to join her in the water. "Aren't you going to get in princess?" asked Bellamy who was standing behind me. He was close enough that we were touching "I don't know how to swim, none of us do" I responded. "Come on, I'll teach you" he said while taking my hand and pulling me towards the water. As we reached the shore he took of his pants and shirt standing in only his boxers. I blushed as I saw the mark I had left on him last night by his shoulder. I could see Raven behind him wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive matter towards me. I glared at her and instead I too took of my shirt leaving me in only a tank top and shorts. Unlike Octavia I was not as comfortable for all the guys to see me in only my underwear, and Bellamy would probably have a fit.

The water felt a bit cold as I went in but eventually my skin got used to the cold and it felt good. Today was a pretty warm day so the water felt good against my skin. Bellamy took us a deep end in which I had no choice but to hold on to him. He seemed to be enjoying this because the whole time he had a grin on his face. He first showed me how to float on the water always holding onto me making sure I didn't drown. After a few minutes I seemed to be getting the hang of it and I started swimming on my own.

The day went by pretty fast and soon enough we were all hungry so we went back to camp. I'd like to say that we made a lot of progress because Raven and Octavia seemed to be getting along pretty good now. The guys were easier to be won over by her, they even seemed to be more comfortably around Bellamy which I was glad. Even Bellamy didn't seem to mind hanging out with them, sure he wasn't very converse but he did talk a bit with Lincoln which was good. We were walking in through the gates when a grounder came running towards us and spoke to Bellamy in their native language, I understood the language well enough now to know that Miller and Indra had returned and they obviously didn't bring good news.

 **AN: thank you guys for all the positive feedback you've been giving me! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review like I've said before it's what motivates me to write.**

 **P.S. this wasn't very explicit but in future chapters I might be more detailed.**

 **Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

We found ourselves in the meeting room once again as we had before. Indra and Miller were explaining to us what had happened in the capitol and what the Commander had decided. "She will be arriving pretty soon with an army; she was leaving a few days after we left so I think she'll be here in a day or two" said Miller to the rest of us. Bellamy had his serious face on listening to all the information "Are we at war with Ice Nation now?" asked Kane who was standing next to my mother. "We're not in war, yet" said Indra who was next to Miller, Octavia behind her. "Then is it necessary for her to come with an army?" question my mother, she had a worried expression on her face. "Yes, we cannot seem weak even though there are some of us here now. We need a bigger group of people to be stronger in case they decide to attack" it was Bellamy who answered this time. I stood next to him trying to make sense of what was going on. "So what do we do now?" I asked Bellamy, "Nothing we continue with our daily routine. When the Commander gets here she'll decide what we do" he responded.

It seemed to work for everyone because they all nodded their head. I however still had plenty of questions but I would leave that for later. Bellamy left with Indra and Miller as soon as the meeting was over, they had to get the grounders together. I was about to leave too when my mother said "Clarke come help me in medical" I knew this was only an excuse she probably wanted to talk to me about Bellamy. We walked in silence the whole way there, I was trying to think of what to tell my mother. There were currently no patients in medical bay which was good. "We need to get a count of all the supplies we have, if we do go to war we need to be prepared" said my mother while getting a chart from her desk. "I hope it doesn't come to that" I said while counting our supplies. She came to stand next to me taking notes of what I was counting, "so tell me what's going on with Bellamy?" she finally asked. "Why does everyone keep asking me this?" I question with an annoyed voice. "Clarke I don't want you to get hurt, and if Bellamy is pushing you" before she could even finish what she was saying I interrupted saying "Bellamy isn't pushing me at all. We're married anyways what does it matter." She put her papers down and said "it does matter sweetheart; you shouldn't get too attached to him." I turned to face her and said "Bellamy and I are simply getting along better now. We're enjoying the benefit of being married, it's not like we're in love or anything." She had a confused look and said "what do you mean you're enjoying the benefit of being married?" I shook my head and said "I know what I'm doing mom, I'm not sixteen anymore. I don't think you need help here anymore I'm going to find my husband and go to bed." I walked out before she could ask anything else.

I did as I told her I went looking for Bellamy not really wanting to go to our room by myself. I found with Miller they were going over schedules on who was guarding and hunting. I stood to the side waiting for them to be done talking. He glanced my way letting me know that he would only be a minute longer. They finally finished speaking Miller leaving to let the others know about their schedule was. "Can we go to bed now, I'm tired" I said as he came my way. His face was still serious not with his usual smirk that he had "I have some more things to check, you go ahead I'll come in later" he said while glancing behind him. I took a hold of his hand and said "come on Bellamy you work too hard; you can check on things tomorrow." He seemed to be debating whether he should leave with me or not, to make his decision easier I simply pulled him to start walking towards our room. "You are turning out to be a big distraction princess" he said while running a finger through his hair. "Yeah, I think that's why you like me" I said in a playful tone. We had reached our room by now so turning on the lights we both entered.

"Do you really think we'll go to war with Ice Nation?" I asked in a more serious tone while changing. "It's always a possibility, it all depends on what the Commander decides" he said, he too was changing he removed his shirt and pants staying in only his boxers. Like always I stayed in one of his shirts, he was already in bed when I climbed in. We had not talked all day about last night and now there seem to be an awkward silence. I sat up facing him and said "Bellamy last night" I didn't finish the sentence because I didn't know what to say. "Princess you need to stop making things complicated. We're married it's ok if we have sex, and even though you're all cool and collected doesn't mean you shouldn't want it" he said and this time he didn't force me to meet his eyes. On my own I met his gaze and with a smirk he said "Its ok to want sex, it's only natural" I processed what he was saying. I guess it was okay I mean we were married; besides it was a purely physical need nothing more. "Okay, it's just I'm not, I've only" I mumble not forming a complete sentence. "I know" said Bellamy as he placed a hand on my thigh. I met his gaze and I could see that he understood that I was not very experienced. I nodded my head as if answering a question, he had, I trusted him.

He was sitting with his back on the wall, and I sat right in front of him. He reached for me and placed me right on top of him, straddling him. Our eyes met and I blushed a little at our position. I slowly touched his chest, which caused him to take an intake of breath. I traced my fingers across his abdomen and then up to his face. He placed his hands on my legs and reached for the shirt I was wearing tugging at it for me to remove it. I did as he silently asked I removed my shirt leaving me in only my panties. Like yesterday he seemed to admire my body and I didn't feel as self-conscious as I did last night. "Close your eyes" he instructed, I closed them as he asked wondering what he was going to do. With my eyes closed he pulled my hair back so it wasn't covering me, he placed me on the bed and removed my underwear. In a way I was glad my eyes were closed it made me feel better. I was also anticipating his next move.

He started with a quick kiss on my mouth all the while grabbing my hands and placing them above my head. He left my lips to trail kisses down my neck sucking there I'm sure leaving a mark as I had done to him. He let go of my arms in order to touch my breast squeezing and pulling, I had to admit this felt good. He continued with trailing kisses down my stomach near my belly button. That's when he spread my legs apart and placed two fingers inside of me, this time I moaned and kept my eyes shut. He was fondling me as we whispered in my ear "do you like that princess?" I didn't answer instead I just moaned. "Open your eyes" he instructed, I didn't want to but did as he asked. Our eyes locked his were almost black filled with lust and mine I'm sure were wide open. I glanced at his body and saw that he was naked and rock hard, his hand still inside of me. He removed his hand smirked at me, I met his eyes again begging him to continued. "Tell me what you want princess" he said with a full on grin now. I glared at him and said "you" he shook his head and said "you have to be more specific" I looked away and barely whispered "I want you, inside of me." He laughed and said "well if you insist" instead of entering me though he flipped us over so I was on top of him. I placed my hands on his shoulders for support as I moved up and down, riding him. It didn't take long for me to shout his name as I came, and after two more thrust he followed spilling himself inside of me. Good thing I had taken some birth control from medical bay, there was no way Bellamy and I were going to have kids.

I fell onto the bed sweat forming on my face, I glanced at Bellamy who was in the same position as me. I pulled for our blanket trying to cover myself when Bellamy stopped my hand and said "No, you can't be shy around me princess. We're going to get to know our bodies so might as well start now." I blushed but didn't push for an explanation. He like always was right, I should get comfortable with him seeing me naked. He saw me glancing at him and said "you can look and touch as much as you like, when it's you and me you can let go." I bit my lip but let my eyes roam his body taking in every inch of it, when I reached his face his eyes were closed. I reached to touch his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled in response and said "good you're learning" I laughed at his statement and said "we should sleep, lots of things to do tomorrow." He pulled me close to him and said "yeah, you being one of them." I hit him playfully at his crude comment, which made him laugh.

We fell asleep side by side, and when we woke up we were in the same position. He said I could touch as much as I wanted so trailed kisses on his neck and whispered in his ear "time to wake up" he groaned obviously not wanting to wake up. It was unusual of him to do this, usually he was up before me. Finally, he sat up and said "you're right I'm pretty sure the Commander will be arriving this afternoon." He stood up fully naked because he didn't bother putting on any clothes last night, "let's shower" he said while giving me a hand. It took a minute for me to take his hand but eventually I did and he pulled me towards our bathroom. I didn't feel as nervous being naked around him, he set up the water to be hot and pulled me in the shower with him. The water felt good on my skin and I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. He took it upon himself to wash my body and even washed my hair, when it came to him he let me wash his back but that was all. We changed quickly into regular clothes and left our room heading towards the cafeteria to get some coffee.

There weren't many people there so we enjoyed eating in silence for all of five minutes. Soon enough Octavia joined us and surprisingly so did Raven. They of course gave us knowing looks but didn't say anything. Bellamy seemed to get the hint because he got up and said "I will meet with you later princess" he gave a nod to the other girls and left. He was barely out of earshot when they both started with the questions, "so are you and him like together together now?" asked Raven. "We're married how more together can we be?" I answered back. "Well before it was forced, is it real now?" asked Octavia with a hopeful look in her eyes. "It's always been real, but we're just getting to know each other" I said looking away. "Yes! I knew this was going to happen. I knew Bellamy wouldn't be able to resist you" said Octavia in an excited voice, she was like a kid who just woke up on Christmas. "Why would Bellamy resist Clarke?" asked Raven in a curious tone. I was glad she asked this because I too wanted to know.

Octavia sheepishly looked away not meeting our gazes. "Octavia you have to tell us now" I said really curious now as to what she didn't want me to know. "Well" she started and looked around making sure no one was hearing. "You can't tell Bell I told you this, he's going to be so mad if he finds out" she said eyes wide. I nodded and said "I won't tell him." She took a deep breath and began "Bellamy threw a big fit with the Commander when he found out he had to marry you. This was in private of course, he was angry because marriage wasn't ever in his plan. Lexa said this was for his own good, she said he needed someone like you. He swore he wouldn't touch you and said it was all going to be a pretend marriage for him." She finished all in a rush. I didn't know how to feel about this can I really blame him? I felt the same way towards him at the beginning. I think neither one of us expected for our marriage to turn into this. "Why was marriage not in Bellamy's plan?" asked Raven beating me to the question once again.

"Bellamy has never allowed himself to care about someone enough for them to be a liability to him. The girls he saw were all a temporary thing. I think it's because the Commander had someone she cared about, but because she is commander they killed her. He doesn't want that for someone he cares about." She ended her sentenced with an apology look towards me but quickly added "don't worry Clarke, Bellamy would never let anything happen to you." I processed all of what Octavia had said.

"That makes sense, I guess he's not as bad as I thought he was" said Raven with a thoughtful look. "You can't tell anyone about this, Bell would kill me" said Octavia in a quiet voice. "Don't worry we won't say anything" I assured her. Her normal smile returned and she said "ok well I have to go meet Lincoln, I'll see you guys later." Now it was only Raven and I, I was too thoughtful to have a proper conversation with her. "You like him, don't you?" she asked a smile on her face. I grinned at her and said "I do, he's not what I expected." She nodded her head and said "you deserve to be happy Clarke, and if that's him then people will just have to get used to it." I'm glad she doesn't think I'm awful for liking a grounder "I mean we are married, and I don't think divorce exists with them" I said almost laughing at the last part. She laughed with me and said "you're probably right, I should go I'm almost done with the radios and I really want to finish today." We both got up and said our goodbyes while going our separate ways.

I walked into medical bay and of course me mother was there. I was thinking of walking away but when she saw me she rushed towards me and said "I need to apologize about what I said yesterday, you're right you are an adult now who can make her own decisions. I just want you to be careful." If she could apologize than I too could let, go of being angry with her so I said "I know you mean well mom and I forgive you." She gave me a quick hug before leaving to do other things while I stayed and watched over things.

The day went by pretty uneventful I only left medical bay to eat lunch. Which I ate with Octavia because Bellamy was nowhere to be seen. After that I returned to medical preparing some herbs that were recently brought in, it wouldn't be too long until the sun goes down. I was there working on the herbs when I felt two arms take a hold of my waist and a whisper on my ear saying "miss me much princess?" I jumped a little and turning around I hit Bellamy on his arm saying "Bellamy you scared me!" he only laughed and said "that's your fault princess, you shouldn't be too distracted to not realize someone is behind you." I glared at him and angrily said "where have you been all day anyways?" his face broke out into a grin as he said "I went hunting with the guys." I put away the remaining herbs and mumbled "you could have told me." He was leaning on the table and said "you worry too much as it is." I couldn't argue with that because I did worry.

I glared at him a bit more before allowing myself to go near him. He placed a hand on my neck bringing my face up to meet his. Our lips were only an inch from touching when Miller burst in the room and said "Bellamy the Commander has just arrived" he quickly looked away when seeing what was about to happen. He mumbled an apology which Bellamy ignored because he said "I'll meet you outside, give me a minute" once Miller left he turned towards me and said "time to face reality" then he quickly kissed me and pulled me outside the room to follow him. We walked towards the gate along with Miller, once we reached the gave my mother, Indra, and Kane were already there.

Bellamy gave order for the gate to open and we came face to face with the Commander who was on a horse there was a girl riding a horse right next to her I hadn't met her before. Behind them was about three hundred grounders all looking pretty tired. "Hera" Bellamy said as he went around to give the Commander a hand to get down from her horse. Lexa got down from the ground and immediately Indra, Miller, and Bellamy bowed down towards her. She motioned for them to stand and said "Bellamy we meet again" I could tell that she had a good appreciation towards him. She then faced me and said "Clarke of the sky people how is my second in command treating you?" I blushed a little because I didn't know how to answer but eventually said "I can't complain." She laughed and said "I'm glad, now please have my man settled down and I want to meet in two hours to go over the plan" we all nodded and she began to walk away with Bellamy in tow.

I too was about to walk away when the other girl on the horse got down and approached me. She was tall, taller than me at least and had red hair. "So you're Bellamy's mate?" she asked, her tone was not friendly and from her look I could tell she didn't approve of me. "Yes, how do you know him?" I asked with a smirk on her face she said "Oh Bellamy and I go way back." I definitely did not like her implication. I faked smile at her and said "well it's nice to meet you, if you excuse me I have a meeting to prepare." I walked away before she could say anything else, I need to find out who this girl is. She seems to be about Bellamy's age and she's obviously someone important for her to be riding with the Commander.

I had no time to ask Bellamy or Octavia because I was too busy with helping the grounders set up. We gave them food to begin with and helped with their tents. Of course they didn't all fin inside the walls so many of them set up outside of it. This was also good because in a way they were double guarding camp. The two hours seemed to have gone by in two seconds because soon enough we were all in the meeting room. Lexa is the one who spoke first "we need to retaliate for what they tried to do to Bellamy. An attack to him is an attack to me, they all know he's second in command. Now I know a lot of the tribes are angry over his and Clarke's union but they all accept it. Ice Nation must pay for disobeying me." Everyone was quite as we heard her speak finally I asked "what are we going to do?" she looked around and in a serious tone she said "I am going to dethrone the Ice Queen." I was about to ask more questions when Bellamy gave me a look that said I'll explain later. "For now however we will stay here and in a few days we are going to attack their village in response. That is all for now." She finished while getting up and exiting the room.

Bellamy didn't follow this time instead I saw the redhead girl approach him she was eyeing him in a way I didn't like. I reached them as she was saying "Bellamy it's been a while" I touched his arm to get his attention. He looked down at my eyes and said to the girl "Yes. This is Clarke my mate, Clarke this is Tala" I glanced at her and said "we've met already." Tala grinned at both of us and said "we have, well I'll be seeing you around Bellamy, Clarke" and she walked away. When she was gone I glared at Bellamy and said "let's go I'm tired." He didn't even try to argue because he followed me silently. We reached our room in no time and I slammed the door shut. I don't know why I was so mad at him but I was.

"Who is she Bellamy?" I asked while removing my jacket and throwing it on our couch. "I told you her name is Tala" he said while changing into some shorts. "Did you sleep with her?" I asked getting straight to the point. "I've only ever slept with you princess" He said as he sat on the edge of the bed facing me. "Let me rephrase, did you have sex with her?" I asked as I stood in front of him glaring at him. "Yes, but that was ages ago." He responded while trying to meet my eyes. I again glared at him and said "I don't like her, she's taunting me" she was, she was trying to rub it in my face that her and Bellamy had a thing. "Come on princess don't be mad at me, she doesn't matter anymore" he said while taking my hands and pulling me towards him. He was still sitting on the bed so this time he was the one looking up at me. "You're right, you're mine now" I said aggressively as I pushed him down on the bed. He smirked at me and said "I didn't know you were so possessive princess." I straddled him and leaned down to whisper in his ear "only with what is mine" I then kissed him roughly biting his lip.

He placed his hands on my hips reaching for my shirt when I pulled away and said "nope no sex for you tonight, you can thank your friend for that." I got up and went to change, I heard Bellamy groan while still laying down on the bed. When I came back to join him he was reading one of the books I got for him, it seems that it has been forever that we spent a night like that. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep to his voice as he read about mythical Gods. Tomorrow would be a new day, tomorrow we would prepare for war.

 **AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites! This chapter isn't as long as the others but i just really wanted to put it out there. As always let me know what you think and i will try to have the next one ready as soon as possible.**

 **Love you guys! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

The past two days were filled with many things to do. It was a bit hard to have all the grounders settled down, but they were all training preparing for war. It was still not decided that there would be one, but we needed to be prepared in case it happened. I was very annoyed; I had been for the past two days. The reason being that every time I walked into a room to look for Bellamy, Tala seemed to be there next to him. He kept reassuring me that he didn't care for her, but still I couldn't help but feel a bit possessive when she was near. I was used to not seeing him at all during the day but now I found myself looking for him. I was also spending time with Lexa coming up with plans for our people. She respected me and took in consideration my opinions.

We were now in her tent discussing territory strategy together. She of course was in her usual black outfit with face paint around her eyes. I had a difficult time understanding her, sometimes she seemed to be reasonable and caring. However, I've also seen her do things that were ruthless, then again Bellamy was the same way. I frowned just thinking about Bellamy upset that she was with Tala right this moment.

"When two people join bloods it is until one of them dies, they aren't allowed to be with anyone else" said Lexa while giving me a smirk. I guess she had seen my expression.

"I trust Bellamy, I just don't really like Tala" I responded meeting her gaze. She went to a table she had filled with food and drinks. Taking a cup, she filled it and handed it to me, I could smell it was alcohol.

"Tala would be stupid to try anything" she said while taking a sip of her own drink.

"Why?" I questioned tasting the drink. Surprisingly it wasn't too strong, it tasted of grapes.

Sitting down on her chair she said "Because if she did you could challenge her to a deathly duel."

I drained the remainder of the drink, that was no help to me. "Great so after she had my husband she could kill me in a duel" I said sarcastically.

She laughed at my response and said "I've seen you practice, you're not too bad." This time it was my turn to laugh, I admit I wasn't too bad at fighting now but not good enough to beat a grounder. We were both laughing when Bellamy walked in.

"Commander, we're all ready now for the raid in the village" he said his voice serious. He glanced my way but didn't say anything. I could tell he didn't like that Lexa and I were drinking and having a good time.

Lexa smiled at Bellamy and said "Bellamy have a drink with us, I can see I made the right choice in partnering you with Clarke" She go up from her chair and went to get him a drink.

I looked at Bellamy wondering if he would take it or not. Coming from his Commander he had no choice but to take it. He swallowed the drink in one sip and said "Thank you Hera, for the drink and Clarke."

This caused Lexa to grin and with a smile she said "You need to teach her more of our customs, put her mind at ease."

"I don't think that would be enough to put her mind at ease" responded Bellamy in that serious tone of his. He was always this way around other people, I was glad I knew the side of him that let go of things.

"You're probably right. I'll go check with Indra, stay here with Clarke" she ordered as she got up from her chair once again and left. Now it was only the two of us in Lexa's big tent.

Having had a drink made me feel more at ease, no longer annoyed as I had been before. "Where's Tala?" I asked jokingly my back facing him.

I was facing the table of food now, taking some grapes. He didn't respond to my question but I felt him come my way. He stood right behind me his body touching mine. I felt his arms take a hold of my waist and pull me towards him, leaning against his body I turned my face to look at him. He had that mischievous look on his face and I grinned in response. I twisted my body so that I was facing him entirely and placed my hands around his neck. We both leaned at the same time and our lips met, crushing each other. I felt the tension built we hadn't had sex for the past two days and our bodies craved it.

He placed me on top of the table my legs wrapping around him pulling him closer. His lips left my mouth to trail kisses down my neck. I moved my head back allowing him better access, I closed my eyes enjoying to feeling of his lips.

"Bellamy we need to…" said Tala not finishing her sentence. My eyes opened immediately and as I glanced at her I couldn't help but give her an evil grin. Her expression immediately changed into one of anger.

"I'm busy right now I'll meet with you later" said Bellamy not even bothering to turn around. Tala again looked angry and shocked but left without another word.

"I think we should go to our room now" I said my eyes never leaving his.

"Why? I can always have you here" he said a smirk on his face. As if to prove his point he pulled me even more towards him.

I gasped a little and said "you could, but I don't think the Commander would be very happy about that."

He laughed and said "you're probably right" he placed back on my feet and pulled me out the tent towards our room.

As we were leaving Lexa was coming back and I don't know if it was because of the drinks but laughing I said "we'll be back in a few hours." She looked between the two of us and only smirked going into her tent.

I had no idea how we made it to our room but soon enough I found myself inside it. As soon as the door closed we were ripping each other's clothes off. This was not slow and exploring as the other times, there was a need of want and all we could do was feel more. We never made it to the bed; Bellamy had me there right against the wall. When he put my feet down on the floor I could barely stand on my own, my legs fell like jelly. We were both breathing hard, with sweat on our foreheads.

As fast as we came in we were once again putting on our clothes. Before we left the room however, Bellamy stopped me and with his hands on my face he said "you're all I want okay." It felt good to hear those words so I nodded and stood on my toes to give him a light kiss on his lips.

By the time we got back to the gates mostly everyone was waiting there. We got a few strange looks but no one said anything. Reaching the Commander, she said "glad to see you're here" she of course had a grin on her face.

Changing into a serious face again she said to Bellamy "I need you to kill all warriors in this village but leave the elderly and children." Bellamy only nodded in response accepting the responsibility as leader. Lexa and I would stay behind; this was only a raid it wasn't necessary for everyone to be there. This did not help with my nerves at all, I knew Bellamy was a good fighter but that didn't mean I wouldn't worry about him.

"Is it really necessary for all of them to die?" I asked Lexa once more, not quite accepting their plan.

"Clarke we've discussed this it's the only way they'll know not to mess with us. Besides I've compromised by sparing the kids and the elderly." She said with an exasperated tone.

She's right we had discussed this and at least she had accepted on this plan, she wanted to kill everyone. "I know I just wished there was a different way" I said my tone a little sad.

She didn't add anything else and said "Go now Bellamy before they realize what we're planning, and may we meet again" as she said her last words she extended her hand to be shaken in a way I've seen them do before.

"May we meet again" Bellamy said taking her hand. He then faced me and said "I will come back for you" as he placed a hand on my face. It was the only contact we made, but it was enough to transmit what we were feeling. And, with this I knew he would come back so I said "I'll be waiting." With one last look at us he rode off with Indra and Octavia who were already by the gates.

Lexa retrieved back to her tent to meditate I suppose. I stood there watching the rest of the grounders march off when I felt someone stand next to me. I glanced at the person and realized it was Tala, "aren't you supposed to be going with them?" I asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to speak with you before I left" she said her tone harsh. I simply looked at her waiting for what she wanted to say. When she realized I wasn't going to speak she said "Bellamy might like you now, but don't get used to it. He's that way you see, finds someone interesting for a bit and then leaves them. You couldn't possibly keep him happy forever, you're a healer not a warrior. You're weak, he needs someone strong and that's not you." I didn't have a response to this, I was speechless.

She continued with "Yes you're united now, but soon enough it won't be necessary and when that happens he's going to leave. I'm just telling you this because I don't want you to get hurt in the future" she added with a bit of a softer tone.

"Thanks for the advice but I think I know my mate better than you do" I practically yelled at her before walking away. Not giving her the opportunity of responding.

I angrily walked to my room and slammed the door shut once I got there. I threw my jacket across the room angrily and then I started crying. I knew Tala was just jealous because she wanted Bellamy, but somewhere deep inside I knew she was partly saying the truth. It was true I wasn't strong like the rest of the grounder girls. I was a medic; I knew about medicine that was my specialty. Even their healers knew how to fight, how long until Bellamy would realize this?

I wiped my tears away harshly and in the moment I decided something. I will not get close to Bellamy like that because when we find a loophole to this marriage surely he's going to leave. I cannot be emotionally attached to someone who's going to leave. We will continue to be civil towards each other but I will no longer act like the wife he got. I felt stupid and weak, how did I find myself into this situation? From the beginning I promised myself I would hate him until I found a way to get out of this. And, now without me realizing it I had begun to care for him. Well no more this ends today, and when he comes back I will make sure he knows it.

The next day I felt in no mood to be social to anyone, I found myself working in medical bay by myself. I was there when in walked Miller and said "Clarke the Commander wants to see you." I was a bit surprised that Miller had stayed behind, but I guess Bellamy asked him to stay to watch over me. I struggled with myself a bit repeating in my head that the only reason he wanted me safe was so he wouldn't look bad among this people.

I followed Miller to the Commanders tent and once inside he left. "Clarke I thought you would want an update on things" she said with a smile on her face. "Sure" I responded taking a seat across from her.

"Everything went well, there were a few casualties but don't worry Bellamy is fine. They're marching back now and should arrive at nightfall." She said while looking at her map. She knew all of this because Bellamy had taken one of the radios Raven had managed to get to work.

"That's good" I responded trying not to show my emotions, I felt happy and relieved that Bellamy was safe.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked while studying me trying to understand me.

"No I'm fine, just tired. Thank you for letting me know, but I should go now I have a lot of work to do" I said while getting up from my seat and nodding at her in respect before walking out.

I didn't want Bellamy back yet; I wasn't ready to face him. I kept myself busy trying to avoid thinking and before I knew it I saw the sun setting down. I knew it would only be a few more hours before he was back. Finishing my work, I decided to go back to my room and hide there, I definitely did not want to meet Bellamy by the gates.

Two hours later there was still no sign of them, it was pitch black outside I could tell from the window. I decided to try and sleep maybe then I could avoid him. I tried sleeping but it wasn't happening and soon enough I heard commotion outside and I knew they were back. I stayed in my position my back facing the wall pretending to sleep. It didn't take long for me to hear the door open, I shut my eyes close feeling them a bit wet.

"Princess I'm back" I heard his voice say excitedly, not in that serious tone of his. Doing my best I kept my breathing evenly hoping he wouldn't wake me up. I was wrong I heard him take of his shirt and shoes and soon enough I felt the bed shifting. He turned me around and gently stroked my face while whispering "Clarke, I'm back."

My body reacted to his touch without me wanting to, I felt a shiver at hearing him say my name. I had no option but to open my eyes. When I did he was staring at me his eyes beaming, "I'm glad you got back safe" I said trying to keep my voice cold.

He seemed a little taken back at my tone of voice but didn't address it right away. "Is everything okay?" he asked while staring at me. No everything was not okay, "Yes I'm just tired and I really want to sleep" I said while turning back around not facing him. I should have known he wasn't going to accept my lame attempt at avoiding him because he said "Princess I've told you before even I'm not eternally patient, now tell me what's going on?

I had no choice but to face him now. I sat up on the bed and said "nothing is going on, I just realized I think it's best if we keep our distance." For a moment there was a hurt expression on his face, but it was only a second for me to be sure it was there. His face immediately changed into a hard expression, the face he used for everyone else. "If that's what you want" he said his voice cold.

I couldn't look him in the eyes but I said "it is" I heard him take an intake of breath. He didn't say anything but he stood from the bed and put his shirt and shoes back on. I realized he was about to leave so I quickly said "I didn't mean you had to leave, I just need space okay" I didn't want him to leave me.

"You want space princess I'll give it you" he said and walked out the room slamming the door shut making me wince. I was doing the right thing here; this was best for both us. He deserved a wife who was strong who could understand him in way I couldn't. I needed to speak with Lexa, I'm sure she would agree with me. We got along well enough now, and I knew she cared about Bellamy surely she would accept an alternative.

I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but I knew it was no use at least not without Bellamy.

 **AN: First Thank you so much for all the reviews I get. It truly brings a huge smile to my face when i read them.**

 **Second sorry for this chapter being so short i just really wanted to put something out there for you guys. And, i hope you guys don't hate me for this chapter.**

 **Also if there's anything i can do to make reading this story more enjoyable let me know and, i will try my best to do so.**

 **Lastly i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i will try to have the next one out soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

"Hello earth to Clarke!" said Octavia while waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked as if seeing her for the first time. She took a seat in front of me and gave me an annoyed look.

"First Bellamy, now you. What's going on Clarke?" she asked her voice more serious now, I could tell that she was worried.

"Nothing" I responded not meeting her gaze, I felt a tug at hearing Bellamy's name.

"Then why is my brother staying with Miller?" she didn't ask but more like demanded.

So that's where Bellamy was sleeping. I had wondered where he was staying these past three nights, I had even thought about Tala and silently felt glad he was with Miller.

"I asked him for some space, I didn't think he was going to completely stay away" I explained finally.

She gave me a look that clearly said I was stupid and once again I looked away. "What did you think he was going to do if you asked him for space? Why did you even ask him for that? I thought you guys were getting along now." She asked.

"We are getting along, it's just that I… I" I couldn't even finish the sentence I didn't know how to word my thoughts.

"You what Clarke?" pushed Octavia for an answer, I could tell her patience was thinning and for a second she reminded of Bellamy.

"I think that eventually there's going to be a way out of this marriage and when that happens Bellamy will leave, it's better if we stay apart for when that happens." I rushed out barely taking a breath.

She once again gave me a look before taking a deep breath and finally said "I thought you were smarter than that. If you really think Bellamy would leave you, then you truly don't know him. If that's what you think of him then maybe it is best you stay away from him, before you hurt him more than what you have already." With one last look of disappointment at me she walked away leaving me speechless once again.

 **Octavia's POV:**

I could tell that my words hurt Clarke, good maybe then she would wake up from her weird delusion of a dream. She was just like Bellamy pushing them away when they were getting too close. I knew she cared about him I saw the way her eyes lit up at the mention of him. But, she truly was stupid for thinking Bellamy would leave. Yes, it's true that he was opposed to marrying her at the beginning but now I could tell he was finally happy. Clarke made him happy, something that he's rarely felt since our mother passed away.

Thinking of my brother I went looking for him, I knew he would be in Miller's tent. Sure enough he was there laying on a map looking up. I sat at the very edge and said "Bellamy what's going on?" he didn't look at me. Clarke never really did tell me what had happened for her to think he was going to leave her.

"I think Ice Nation got the message pretty clear from the raid. Now we just have to wait to see if they'll retaliate or accept this as payback." He responded his tone all business.

"I wasn't asking about that. I'm asking about you sleeping here instead of in your room with your mate" I said searching his face for a clue.

His jaw instantly locked at the mention of the subject and he answered with "that doesn't concern you."

"What did she tell you?" I asked once again pushing for an answer.

"The princess wants her space" he responded bitterly this time he did meet my eyes and his look was harsh.

"Why?" I asked once again trying very hard to understand what had happened.

"How the hell am I supposed to know" he said angrily this time while standing up.

"Well I just want to understand what happened" I said sheepishly.

"Yeah well if you figure it out, let me know I'd like know too" he said before walking out the tent and leaving me there.

Okay so obviously Bellamy had no clue what was running through Clarke's head. There was one more person I could try, with that on my mind I went looking for Lincoln.

I found him with Finn in the weapons room they were laughing at some joke Finn made. I walked in and met his eyes, they were the darkest eyes I had ever seen. Finn seemed to realized I needed to talk to him because he glanced at me and then to Lincoln said "I'll see you later man" he gave me a brief nod in acknowledgement and walked out.

I still wasn't sure what to make of Finn, he seemed to not mind me too much but at the same time he never really talked to me. Once gone I faced Lincoln with a flirty smile on my face. He grinned at me in return and said "What can I help you with?"

I went to stand in front of him and ran a finger down his chest, with a low voice I said "you can help me with lots of things."

He swallowed loudly, which made me laugh. I gave him a small kiss on his lips before saying "I need to know why Clarke is fighting with Bellamy."

He had that scared look on his face when he said "I can't get in the middle of that Octavia."

"You can, and you will" I said leaving no room for negotiation. Before he could even think about making an excuse I stood on my toes and gave him a long hard kiss.

"I will look for you tonight when I know you'll have something" I said as I was leaving, he gave me an exasperated look but didn't argue with me.

I spent the rest of my day with Indra assisting her in anything she needed. It was a strange relationship we had, she had chosen me as her second since I was ten years old. I was one of the youngest girls chosen as a second, usually you had to be twelve. Indra saw something in me, the day I was fighting against kids who were clearly older and stronger than me. She said I was stupid for standing up to someone I clearly had no chance against, but that she would teach me how to become a warrior.

I had always been a bit different from other grounders. I loved my brother dearly but I usually didn't spend time with him. He was always busy with the Commander, so I grew up with Indra learning from her and doing anything she asked of me. Like now we were patrolling around the border of camp, looking around making sure everything was running smooth. We were each on a horse, I loved my horse she was the most beautiful beast.

"Octavia you are now a respected warrior and one day you'll take my place" she said while meeting my eyes, her face blank from any expression.

"Only when it is time" I responded not really understanding what she was trying to tell me.

"I never unified with anyone, I concentrated on being the best warrior to serve my Commander. Remember Octavia you are from treekru your duty is to your Commander. But, it doesn't mean you have to take the same steps I took." She said, this has been the longest thing she's ever told me.

Does she know about Lincoln? I have never really shown any interest in any of the other boys my age. I stared at her not really knowing what to say.

"Don't worry Bellamy won't get mad because he's a sky-person, he'll be mad because you're his little sister" she added as if she was reading my mind. She rode ahead of me without saying anything else.

I was a bit speechless, I had no idea Indra knew what was going on. I mean only a few people knew mostly only Lincoln's friends none of my people knew, or so I thought. We did one full circle around camp before going back in through the gates, this was all done in silence.

Once in camp we went to a meeting with the Commander. All the important people were there; I didn't really have a say in anything but because I was Indra's second I was allowed in the room. Lexa was of course sitting on her throne with Bellamy on her right side and Indra on the left. Clarke was there standing a bit to the side next to her mother and Kane. I could tell she was uncomfortable like she didn't want to be here.

"Ice Nation has yet to retaliate, knowing them they will but they're probably waiting so we can think they gave up. This is all a tactic; this way they'll attach when we least expect it." She said her voice loud and clear.

"Shouldn't we maybe try to meet with them and come to a compromise" said Clarke her voice hopeful as ever.

"I have already married my second in Command to form a compromise, I don't have another one to spare" she said in teasing tone. Both Clarke and Bellamy looked away purposely trying not to look at each other. I almost rolled my eyes at how ridiculously they were acting.

"Besides this isn't the first time Ice Nation has tried something against me, it's time I put an end to this and make them remember who is Commander" said Lexa in a more serious tone.

No one questioned her after that and soon enough Clarke, her mother, and Kane left the tent. Leaving Bellamy and Indra inside discussing things that had to do with our people.

"Heda our people cannot stay here much longer; they want to go back to their lands" started Indra trying to talk reason into Lexa.

"Our people will stay where I want them to, it's for the best." Lexa yelled angrily.

"They will stay where you want them to, but it doesn't mean that they'll be happy about it" said Indra backing down a bit at seeing Lexa mad.

"If we leave now, Ice Nation will destroy the Sky people" said Lexa in a soft voice.

"Ice Nation will do what we weren't willing to" said Indra with a determined look on her face.

Lexa stood up angrily, causing Bellamy to move from his position and stand next to her in a protective way.

"Are you saying we're weak for this alliance?" asked Lexa angrily.

"What I'm saying is that our people will think this of us. I don't want our people to rebel against you." responded Indra trying to explain her offence.

"I know you worry about Heda, but our people will always follow the chosen Commander. This alliance was the smartest move we could make. Now we have a better defense against any tribe that wants to question the Commander" said Bellamy, giving his opinion for the first time in this matter.

I watched silently never speaking, I could tell that they were all calming down.

"I only worry about you Heda, it's my duty to tell you the way things will be seen as. As you know I will always serve you no matter where we're at." Finished Indra while taking a bow in front of her.

Lexa nodded in acknowledgement at Indra's display of loyalty, she sat on her throne once again and said "I understand your concern Indra but, I know what I am doing. Now please leave I have other matters to discuss with Bellamy."

Indra once again bowed at Lexa and walked out, I followed along with her taking a small bow and exiting the tent. I was however curious at what she would be discussing with Bellamy, usually any type of discussion Indra would be present.

Once outside the tent I could see that Indra was returning to her tent probably to take a drink after all the discussion that happened. It was now dark outside many people were retiring towards their tent to rest for the night. Some were talking around a camp fire that was in the middle of the ground. I walked around the fire and passed the weapons room into the Ark. I walked the halls without being seeing, until coming in front of a metal door. I plugged in the code and the door automatically opened for me, no matter how many times I put in that code I still questioned how that works.

I don't turn on any lights and instead hid behind the door knowing that Lincoln would be coming in soon. I was right because I can already hear footsteps outside the door, he's putting in the code now I can hear the keypad. The door swings open and before he can turn on the light I jump on his back. Surprisingly he flips me over quickly not at all scared that someone was attacking him. He now has me pinned on the floor, the room is dark but I could still see his dark eyes.

He has a mischievous look on his face and says "I'm getting better at this."

I laugh and say "you're ok, but still need practice."

"I'm more than ok" he responds right before kissing me roughly.

I responded to his kiss automatically. I was amazed at how he made me feel, at first I only felt a strange attraction towards him. Though he wasn't trained to be a warrior he looked like one, he was tall and strong. He now knew how to fight like a warrior, he learned quickly. He had earned the respect of many of my people, I could tell he was a person who cared about others but he was also very brave.

I broke the kiss first and moved away from him, turning on the lights. They blinded me for a second but soon enough they were adjusting. He had a very neat room with a bed and a table next to it. I knew he liked to keep a journal in the table where he wrote down things he learned from us.

I sat on his bed and said "well what do you have for me?"

He nervously looked away and said "look Clarke is a complicated person she wouldn't say anything. She even got angry at me for asking, and I think she knows you sent me."

I glared at him and said "Lincoln this is important"

He put up his hands in a way to say he's not guilty, he sat next to me and took a hold of my hand. "I know that's why I asked around to see if anyone knew anything."

"And?" I questioned interrupting him.

"Raven said that she saw Clarke talking with Tala the day you guys left for the raid, she said that Clarke looked very upset from speaking with her. And, the time you guys were gone no one saw Clarke." He explained while massaging my hands.

"That little bitch! I should've know she had something to do with this. Good job Lincoln of the sky people I knew I could count on you." I said while standing up getting ready to leave his room.

"Don't I deserve a prize?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

I smiled at him and said "I guess you do, but I can't stay all night today." He nodded in understanding.

I faced him and pushed him on the bed, I then crawled on top of him and removed my shirt. He stared at me with that look he always gave me, every time he gave me the same look as if he couldn't believe I was there with him. No one had ever looked at me the way he does.

When we were done we laid in bed together for a bit. I could feel his hands tracing the tattoos on my back. I didn't have many, not like other people. I had one on my neck the same one Bellamy had on his back, I also had a few arrows on my shoulders.

"Do you get tired of sneaking into my room without being noticed?" he asked suddenly.

I turned to face him trying to read his expression, after a minute of studying his face I said "no it's part of the fun."

He nodded but didn't say anything else, I felt like I had to explain myself so I added "Things would be more complicated if we were out in the open, my brother for starters will be very upset."

"Why he's married to one of my people" he exclaimed looking a bit confused.

"It's not about that, I'm his little sister and he's always been protective." I said while sitting up and putting my clothes back on.

"You don't need protection" he said taking my lead and putting his pants back on.

"Damn right I don't!" I exclaimed which caused him to laugh.

After being fully changed he came to stand next to me, he took a hold of my face and said "I understand Octavia, even if I'm the only one who knows you're mine" I took in a breath at hearing his words. This was one of the first times he spoke about our strange relationship.

I had to stand on my toes in order to kiss his lips, he was so much taller than me. After giving him a brief kiss I said "I have to speak with Bellamy, but I'll be back tonight." He nodded and I walked out the room, making sure no one saw me before leaving.

I knew Miller had the night shift today so Bellamy was going to be alone in his tent. I was right because I walked in and there he was laying on a cot while reading a book.

"What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone when looking at me.

"How was your day Octavia? Oh my day was just peachy thanks for asking" I said in a sarcastic voice while taking a seat on the edge of his cot facing him. He only glared at me in response.

"I'm not here to fight, but I wanted to tell you what I found about Clarke being upset." I said studying his face to see his reaction. I could tell he was trying to stay neutral but I still saw his eyes shift at the mention of her.

When I didn't continue he said "Well?" asking impatiently.

"Listen Clarke has this delusional theory that there's going to be a way out of your union, she thinks when that happens you're going to leave her. She wants to be prepared for that, that's why she asked for space." I said in rush.

He gave me a confused look and said "why would she think that? It's absurd."

I nodded my head in agreement and said "I agree, but I think Tala said some stuff to her before we left for the raid which is why she's acting like that."

Bellamy's face changed into anger and I knew it all made sense now. "The question now is, what are you going to do?" I said while meeting his eyes.

"Clarke has obviously made up her mind, what else is there for me to do?" he said in his stubborn tone.

I rolled my eyes and said "God! You're both so stupid, talk to her Bellamy and explain to her that whatever she's thinking is not even a possibility" I yelled at him.

"Perhaps it is a possibility" he said while looking away not meeting my eyes.

"You and I both know that's not true. I told you what's going on, now it's up to you to fix it. Clarke just needs reassurance that you're going to be there for her no matter what." With that I left his tent hoping that he would go and talk to Clarke.

I liked Clarke and I knew she cared about my brother. They were more alike than they'd like to admit, because the truth was that they were both just scared in admitting their feelings to one another. There wasn't much I could do now so like I promised Lincoln I went back to his room. He was already asleep when I got there. So I changed into one of his shirts and climbed into bed with him. I snuggled close to him and placed my arms around his waist, I placed a small kiss on his chest before closing my eyes and dozing off.

 **Clarke's POV:**

It was late the sun was long gone and still I couldn't sleep. I had given up hopes of Bellamy coming in, I mean if he hadn't the past three days why would today be any different. Now I had more than one Blake upset with me, it made me want to cry at remember Octavia's look of disappointment. Not only that but she had sent Lincoln to question me, I wasn't really mad at him though I knew he was only doing this to make her happy.

I distantly heard the sound of the keypad outside the door and I quickly shut my eyes closed. Why is Bellamy back? I'm glad he is, maybe now I'll be able to sleep. I could hear him open the door, I could feel his eyes on me.

I pretended to be asleep until I heard him say "I know you're awake, get up it's time we had a little chat."

I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the light, I then sat up not bothering with my pretense as there was no use for it. He was sitting on our couch with a glass on his hand, I could see the dark liquid and I knew it was the same stuff Lexa gave us the other day. I got out of the bed and made my way towards him, sitting on the couch I made sure we weren't touching. He poured me a drink and slid it my way, he did all of this without looking at me.

I took the drink without question, I might need it after all. He was silent while we both drank; I was curious as to what he wanted to talk about.

After what felt like an eternity he cleared his throat and said "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, before you finally understand. When our bloods united it created a bond or marriage as you people call it. There is no way out of it, and if there was I don't think I could quite give you up so easily" as he said the last part his eyes fell on my face. I knew he was saying the truth when saying this.

"Whatever Tala said is not true, the only way for me to leave is if I die. And, since I'm not planning on dying anytime soon you're stuck with me princess." I took an intake of breath at hearing his words. I felt almost relief at hearing this, so he wasn't planning on leaving.

"But I'm no warrior like you're used to" I said thinking of the other reason why we wouldn't work.

"If I wanted a warrior woman I would be with one. They're not quite as soft as you" he said with a teasing glint in his eyes. I blushed looking away knowing what he meant.

"It's up to you princess, if you truly want space I'll stay away but if you want me then you have to tell me." he said once again looking at my face for answers.

I didn't know what to say of course I wanted him, but the question is how long would he want me for. Perhaps Octavia was right, I was stupid for listening to Tala. I was thinking all of this and I guess Bellamy took my silence as an answer because he stood up getting ready to leave.

Before he could walk away I grabbed his arm and said "stay."

I met his eyes and continued with "I do want you, but I just thought that you'd eventually get bored with me. I'm not a grounder like you and I don't understand all your customs maybe that's not enough for you."

"I don't need another grounder girl, you're my mate and you are more than enough for me" he responded while meeting my eyes. He pulled me from the couch and guided me towards out bed. Turning the lights off as we went he spoke again and said "you could never bore me, now let's sleep because you obviously haven't slept in days."

I snuggled close to his body and confessed "I have a hard time sleeping when you're not here." I was already drowsing off as he laughed at what I said. Tomorrow I will take care of Tala and make sure she stays out of my marriage.

 _AN: Once again thank you for all the beautiful reviews I get! Thank you for all the positive response I've been getting. I don't respond back on a message but know that i read every single one i get, and each one gives me a huge smile!_

 _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and like always let me know what you think._

 _I love you all so much and I will try to update soon!_

 _P.S. Have you guys watched the last episode that aired? my heart is broken is all i can say so i won't spoil anything in case you haven't seen it._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

As I opened my eyes I knew it was late, I didn't have to see a clock to know it was past morning hours. I don't really know what time Bellamy came in last night but it was late is all I know. I was a bit surprised that he didn't wake me up, what was most surprising is that he was still in bed with me. He normally never liked to sleep in, he thought sleeping was a waste of time. I on the other hand enjoyed sleeping, and after days of surviving on only a few hours of sleep I finally felt well rested. I guess he too hadn't slept well these past few days because he was still asleep as I opened my eyes. I got up from the bed trying my best not to make any noise. It seemed to work because Bellamy only shifted not really waking up.

I changed into my usual clothes for the day and brushed my hair the way I always did. Slowly I tiptoed my way towards Bellamy and gave him a light kiss on his cheek before leaving. This almost never happened me leaving before Bellamy. It was probably around twelve already and everyone was right in the middle of doing their work. As I walked around the campsite no one really payed attention to me which I was glad. I was looking for someone specific and I knew the best place she would be at, would probably be with the Commander.

There were two grounders guarding the Commander's tent, they gave me a nod as they saw me approach allowing me to go in. They knew me already and they almost never questioned me. I entered the tent and said "Commander I hope I'm not bothering you" I glanced at Lexa who was like usual sitting on her throne. Just like I thought Tala was there speaking with her.

"Clarke, how can I help you?" She asked with that odd smile that she sometimes had.

"Actually I wanted to speak with Tala, if you don't mind" I said while meeting her gaze, not bothering to look at Tala though I knew she probably looked surprised.

Lexa had a huge grin on her face now as she stood from her throne, "Of course, she's all yours" she said as she exited her own tent.

I met Tala's curious gaze, she seemed a bit taken aback at me wanting to speak with her. I didn't speak right away instead I approached Lexa's table of endless food. I served myself a glass of that dark drink I found myself liking. After taking a sip of the drink I faced Tala and said "While I appreciate your advice on my marriage I'm going to ask you to stay out of it. Bellamy is my mate and it is in your best convenience that you accept that."

"I was only trying to help you Clarke, you obviously don't know Bellamy that well" she said in her best tone to sound innocent and caring.

I laughed at her response and said "I'm sure you may think you know Bellamy but the truth is that you don't. Now I'll keep this between us two for your sake, because if Bellamy found out he will be very angry. And, I'm sure you know how he gets when he's angry."

Her friendly act dropped than because she only glared at me at hearing my words. I smiled at her and walked out the tent never giving her an opportunity to respond. I felt good expressing my anger towards her, now I understood how Bellamy and his need to show I belong to him. I never liked that mindset that someone belonged to another person as if they were property. But, in reality I did belong to him just as he belonged to me.

The next person I had to find was Octavia I owed her an apology. I also really wanted to know what she told Bellamy that made him come back to me. I know the only reason he came to talk to me last night was because she talked him into it.

I found her in the fighting ground where I knew it was a sure place she'd be, she loved to fight. She was watching Lincoln fight at the moment, he was obviously better now that he's had practice. He managed to beat the grounder who he was practicing with, this caused Octavia to grin. I stood next to her and said "hey can we talk?" I was a bit scared that she would say no.

She nodded and led me to a bench nearby as I sat she said "I'm guessing my brother made it back to you?"

"He did" I said before taking a pause, I took a deep breath and said "I should probably apologize to you."

She shook her head and said "you don't need to apologize to me, though maybe you should tell Lincoln you're not mad at him. He was freaking out that he made you angry." she laughed as she said all of this.

This is why I like Octavia so much, she was always understanding. She was the toughest girl I knew but at the same time she had a very positive outlook on life.

I too laughed and said "you're probably right." Getting a bit more serious I added "But thank you for speaking to Bellamy, I don't know what you told him but whatever it was it made him go talk to me."

"I just told him that like most girls we need to be reassured of our future. But, don't be so hard on him this is all new to him too" she said while meeting my eyes.

I gave her a hug, trying to express my gratitude towards her. "Bellamy actually likes Lincoln, if you told him about it he's not going to be as angry as you might think." I said after letting her go.

She looked down at her feet and after a moment said "I know but if I tell Bellamy about this he's going to make me go away I know it. The only other guy I ever liked he made sure to drive away, I don't want that to happen with Lincoln."

"This may surprise you because he acts like he doesn't like him, but the truth is that he respects Lincoln. Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't send you away." I said while squeezing her hand in a reassuring way.

She smiled at me and said "Thank you Clarke, you're like the sister I never had. But, I'll think about it."

I didn't argue with her, after all it was her decision. "Okay if you need anything just let me know" I said as I got up from the bench. She again nodded as a response and went back to watching Lincoln fight.

I was feeling pretty hungry since I had not eaten breakfast so I went to the cafeteria to get some food. I grabbed a quick ration and went to find Raven. As I walked into the mechanical room I realized that only Finn was there. Instead of walking out I decided to stay and maybe talk with him. Just because I didn't feel the same way towards him as he felt for me, didn't mean I didn't like him as a friend.

"Hi Finn how are you?" I said while taking a seat across from him.

"Hey Clarke, I was looking for Raven but someone probably told her I was looking for her and she's avoiding me" he said while looking a bit sad.

"Why is she avoiding you?" I asked curiously.

He looked a bit uncomfortable as he said "well when she found out how I felt about you, she kind of broke up with me and said that she deserved someone who would love her completely and only her. She's right of course but I just wanted to apologize to her. She doesn't deserve the way I treated her."

I understood why this felt uncomfortable for him, they had dated since they were young and when me and him met we kind of started developing feelings for one another. I however was too distracted to really commit to anything and soon enough I was married to Bellamy, never giving Finn a chance. Because of this though Raven broke up with him and she started talking to Wick instead.

"She probably just needs some space right now, she'll come around she still considers you as family" I said reassuringly.

"You're probably right. But, anyway what have you been up to?" he asked while playing with a wench on the table.

"Trying to keep everyone together, even myself" I admitted while eating my food.

He laughed at my answer and said "It's not easy to lead people"

I shook my head and said "I'm not their leader, I just want to help"

He only smiled at me and said "Clarke from the moment we landed on Earth you have been our leader. Without you we wouldn't have been able to survive. Even though Kane is chancellor you are still our leader."

"Thank you" I said in true gratitude towards him. Just then in walked Monty with Jasper, they were laughing at something they had done.

"Hey guys" I said and they smiled in return sitting down with us at the table.

"Hey Clarke" they both responded with a grin on their faces. They started talking with Finn about a car they had founded and were trying to fix. It was nice to hang out with them, it feels that we hadn't been this close in quite a while.

I was about to say something when Miller walked in and said "Clarke, Lexa wants so speak with you" all the boys quieted down at hearing this.

I nodded and said to the boys "I'll see you guys later" than I walked out with Miller.

"How long have you known Bellamy?" I asked curiously I usually never talked to Miller.

"Since we were children, we trained together" he responded continuing to walk towards Lexa's tent.

"How did you end up being his second?" I asked again hoping he wasn't angry at my questions.

"When he was assigned as Lexa's second in Command, he chose me to be his second" he responded again in the quiet voice of his.

"Did Bellamy allow you to speak to me?" I asked once again really hoping I didn't make him angry now.

He smiled and said "Bellamy wants you to be happy" this didn't quite answer my question but I decided not to push it.

I had a feeling that he asked Miller to stay quiet about anything I might ask him. I know he would probably tell Octavia the same thing but there was no use with her as she most likely would not listen to him. We walked the rest of the way in silence like we normally did.

Once we reached the tent Miller stayed outside guarding it like he usually did. Once inside I saw that Bellamy like always was at Lexa's side by a table that contained the map of the grounds. Indra was of course there as well, though Octavia wasn't with her. Unfortunate so was Tala, though she seemed to be staying as far from Bellay as possible.

"Miller said you wanted to speak with me?" I said while walking towards the table meeting Lexa's eyes.

"Yes, you should know that the Ice Queen is marching here and should arrive in two days." She said while meeting my gaze. I looked at Bellamy to confirm what she was saying, he nodded as if to answer my silent question.

"Why is she coming?" I asked not really understanding what was happening.

"We seemed to have miscalculated she doesn't want to counter attack and so she must come here and bow to me in order for this argument to be over." Lexa explained.

"You really think she wants peace?" I asked while looking down at the map they all seemed to be looking at.

"No, I will give her the chance to bow to me but if she doesn't we are preparing to kill her and her man." She said with a smile on her face. These are the moments where I questioned their mind set. Most of the time they seemed normal and then came the moments when they think they can just kill anyone who doesn't abide by them.

"Alright so what's the map for?" I asked.

This time it was Bellamy who answered "We're finding a way to block all entrances once they're here so if it comes to fighting they can't escape" he too has that weird smile on his face. It's odd because I usually forgot that he was a grounder, he enjoyed the fighting. I wasn't against fighting I just wished it didn't happen so often because it always brought death.

"Okay I should go let my mother and Kane know of this so we'll be prepared" I said. They all nodded but continued with their strategic plans.

I left the tent ready to find my mother and let her know what was going on. I knew this is something that had to be addressed.

It was a good thing that when I waked into the medical bay Kane was there with her. They were standing quite close together almost whispering to one another and I had to wonder what they were talking about.

"Mom I need to speak with you" I said while standing by the door. They seemed a bit surprise to see me, they had not realized someone had walked in.

"Clarke how are you?" said Kane as soon as he saw me. He stepped aside from my mother but didn't quite leave her side.

"I'm good. I actually need to speak with both of you" I said while motioning for them to go outside I didn't want the patients to hear.

They followed me out and we went to a nearby spot that was free. The sun was beginning to settle down and people were walking all around. "What's going on Clarke?" my mother questions as we stood by a wall of the camp.

"I just spoke with Lexa and she said that the Ice Queen is coming to show her loyalty to her in order to avoid a war" I explained.

They both seemed a bit surprise and Kane quickly said "I'm glad they're avoiding war but is it safe for her to be in the camp?"

I understood their concern so I said "Yes, they are planning a way to keep everything well-guarded"

My mom nodded her head and said "thank you for telling us, I need to go back to medical to prepare things in case it all goes downhill which I hope that doesn't happen." She gave me a kiss on my cheek before walking away leaving me alone with Kane.

It was a bit awkward being with him after a moment of silence he asked "how are you doing Clarke, with Bellamy I mean?"

I blushed a little because I didn't want to talk to him about Bellamy "Everything's good" I said not elaborating more.

"I'm glad. I know that you got married to him with you wanting to, but he seems like he's a good person and perhaps with time you'll be able to love him" he said with smile on his face.

If he would have told me this, three months ago I would have denied it. I would have been angry and scream that that would never happen. However, now I see that it was true perhaps I could fall in love with him. I already know that I deeply care about him, but I'm still not sure I'm in love with him.

"I made choice when I married him, now I just have stick to it" I responded a bit colder than I intended to.

"I have to go, but I just wanted to you to know what was happening" I added while trying to end this conversation.

"Yes, thank you Clarke I too will prepare for the arrival of Ice Nation." He said before we both parted ways.

By the time I walked back to my room it was already dark outside. I didn't know where Bellamy was, I'm guessing he's still plotting with Lexa but I just hope he comes in early tonight. As I reached my room I was surprised that he was already inside.

"You're in early tonight" I said as I took off my shoes by the door. He was in the middle of changing when I walked in.

"Yes well I wanted some alone time with my wife" he said while walking towards me. I met his longing gaze and I'm sure mine was the same.

"Well we're alone now" I said as I removed my jacket and dropped in on the floor.

In one swift motion he had me backed up against the wall my hands above my head. "I hope your ready princess; it's going to be a long night" he whispered in my ear.

And, even though we've had sex before I still blushed at his words.

He let go of my hands but instead of kissing me like I thought he would do he began to unbutton my shirt. I stood against the wall motionless, letting him take the lead.

After removing my shirt, he took off my bra leaving me in only my pants. He slowly began to trace kisses down my neck to my breast, where he sucked and pulled. My nipples were erect at the feeling of his mouth on them.

He then kneeled in front of me and as he took a hold my waist kissing the lines on my navel. With his hands he unbuttoned my pants and took them off, next followed my underwear. I was feeling anxious now knowing what he was going to do next. He spread my legs apart and ran his tongue down my center.

I squirmed at feeling him there, this caused him to laugh and say "You're going to have to hold still princess."

I tried my best to hold still but it was almost impossible, soon enough I was moaning his name; and as I came I screamed out to Bellamy. He carried me to the bed with a smirk on his face feeling proud at my reaction.

He was right it was a long night, a very pleasurable long night.

By the time we were done I was beyond tired and I could tell that he was too. I would be surprised if tomorrow I could walk without feeling sore. After our long activities we fell under a deep slumber.

We awoke to a loud knock on the door, I opened my eyes and saw that it was still dark outside we had probably only been asleep for two hours. I could tell that something was wrong because why else would someone be knocking right now.

"Bellamy wake up, someone's here" I said while shaking him to wake him up. He sat up looking a bit taken aback at someone knocking on our door. We both got up and before he opened the door I put on his oversize t-shirt.

As he opened the door Octavia came inside and said "Finally! It feels like I've been knocking for days."

She gave us a knowing look when he studied us and saw our clothes scattered across the floor, I blushed as a reaction.

"What's going on?" I asked worried that something bad had happened.

"Lexa sent me to get you, the Ice Queen is close she's going be here in one hour" she said her tone serious.

We all stood there looking a bit scared because we had no idea what was about to happen.

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for the love I've been getting on this story! I love all of your reviews and they are the true motivation for me to write.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter it's a bit short but the next one will be longer. As always let me know what you think.**

 **P.S. I know there's a lot of controversy from the last episode I'm not going to comment on any of that because i don't want to spoil anything for anybody. All i have to say is that the acting was great and i can't wait for this week's episode!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

It only took about a minute for us to react; the Ice Queen was almost here. I grabbed my clothes and rushed to the bathroom to change leaving Bellamy with Octavia. When I came out he was already putting on his shoes his clothes already on. We left our room and rushed to Lexa's tent to wait for the Ice Queen to see what will happen.

Once we reached there we went right in the guard letting us through without a second thought. Lexa was pacing by her throne and as she looked up I could tell she was glad that we were there. Bellamy automatically went into soldier mode he rushed to her side and said "they're a bit earlier than we expected, but we're ready for them" he reassured her.

It seemed to calm her down a big, me as well. "I know I just want for us to be ready in case this goes downhill" she said while taking a seat by her throne.

"She'd be stupid to try anything here" said Indra who was like always standing by her side with her game face on.

"Yes, but I'd be stupid not to consider that she comes with a different plan" said Lexa.

I ended up standing by the table where the map was drawn. The hour went by in a blaze, both Kane and my mother came into the tent to see what was happening. In our part of course we were prepared as well everyone who was part of the guard was awake and ready to go. My mom had others in medical bay ready for anything that was coming.

Before we knew we heard the horns, it was the signal that they had arrived. We all rushed out the tent and stood by the gates. Lexa was in front of course but there were many guards who were around her, to protect her. I stood by Bellamy's side staring as the gates opened for the new comers. As the gates opened in came an older looking woman, I was a bit surprised I expected to see a someone closer to our age. I had come to realized that commanders were younger woman who ruled. Next to her was a man with scars around his face, the same scars that the woman had, I guess this was their types of branding they used. There was also a girl about my age with them, she had a hard face that I could tell means trouble.

As they got closer to us I got more nervous, when they reached us they slightly curtsied in front of Lexa and the Ice Queen said "Heda we meet again."

"Indeed we do, let's go to my tent to have a talk" said Lexa while leading her to her tent. I think everyone took a breath at realizing there wasn't a fight straight away.

I silently followed them into the tent anxious to see what was going to happen. Lexa took a seat at her throne with Bellamy and Indra at her side. The Ice Queen took a place right in front of her with the man and girl by her two sides. There were two of her other guards that came in but they stood in the background barely known. I too stood to the side along with Octavia trying not to be too seen.

"I heard you wanted peace" began Lexa meeting the Queen's eyes.

"It is in both our interest for there to be peace" responded the Queen her gaze hard.

"Even if you have to be branded with my mark?" asks Lexa her expression blank.

The queen laughed and said "I was thinking more of a duel, it's in my right that I can challenge you"

We all reacted to that, this was not part of the plan. Indra stepped forward almost ready to kill the Queen herself for saying such a thing. But, Lexa quickly put her hand up to stop her.

"That's right it is in your right" she said with a calm smile on her face.

The queen was now grinning as she said "My son Prince Roan will fight for me, who will fight for you?"

Bellamy quickly stepped forward and said "I will fight for you" I was now shocked I did not want him to fight.

"I'm Heda no one fights for me" said Lexa quickly while standing up. "The fight will be tomorrow at noon, now leave" she added in a much more demanding voice.

They left without any more questions and as they left I studied the Prince who seemed to be twice the size of Lexa and much stronger than her. For the first time I was worried about her, because I did see this going a good way.

As soon as they left Indra quickly spoke and said "Heda, please you must let Bellamy fight for you."

The Commander shook her head and said "No I will be fighting it is decided and I will not change my mind, now leave I must meditate."

Indra looked like she wanted to argue more but went against it and left angrily, Octavia followed right after her. I glanced at Bellamy and meeting his gaze I knew he was saying it was best if we left as well. We started walking out with Lexa said "Bellamy stay for a moment."

Once again our eyes met and I nodded at him saying I would wait for him outside. I walked out the tent leaving Bellamy and Lexa alone. I stood outside for a moment debating whether I should go speak to my mother or just wait for Bellamy here. I had no idea how long he would be in there so I decided to go find my mother and let her know what was happening.

As I was making my way to medical bay the girl who came with the Queen approached me. She said "So you're the sky-person Bellamy unified with" it was really a question but more like a statement.

"You know Bellamy?" I asked trying to read her expression, she had a smile on her face. It wasn't a friendly smile; it was those smiles that scared you because you could tell they were evil.

"Of course we all trained together as children, I'm Ontari the Ice Princess" she said with a smile on her face, again her smile was one of pure evil.

"What can I help you with?" I asked not really bothering to introduce myself.

She laughed and said "Oh there's nothing you can do for me but it's probably best if you get to know us, we're going to be here for a while."

I was about to respond when someone yelled "Ontari mother wants to speak with you" it was the Prince Roan. Ontari gave me a last smile before walking towards her brother. It seemed like her brother was better at keeping his emotions controlled, his expression was always a blank one.

I continued with my journey towards medical bay and once again I found Kane there with my mother.

I made noise so they'd be aware I was there, I'm not really sure I'm prepared to see something I don't want to see.

"What happened in the meeting Clarke?" asked my mother straight away while walking towards me. I glanced around making sure there wasn't anyone listening before speaking.

"The Ice Queen has challenged Lexa to a duel" I finally said after a moment of silence.

They both looked a bit shocked but it was Kane who spoke next he said "What does that mean?"

"Well the Queen's son will fight for her, and Lexa didn't want anyone fighting for her so she will be fighting him herself" I explained in a rush.

"Is that even allowed? I thought no one could question the Commander" said Kane with a worried expression on his face. I knew that he was one of the people who came to care for grounders, he actually believed we were part of their clan now.

"Yes she is allowed to challenge her" I said answering the question.

"When will this duel happen?" asked my mom.

"It's going to take place tomorrow at noon" I said taking a deep breath feeling anxious for what could happen.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Kane in his concern voice. I shook my head in response, because this was out of our hands.

"Clarke" I heard Bellamy's voice behind me, I turned around and met his eyes. He gave a short nod at seeing Kane and my mother in the room with me.

"You should go rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow" I said to my mom and Kane as well.

I think because Bellamy was there they didn't ask any more questions. I made my way towards Bellamy and we both walked out the medical bay together. I wanted to ask him about his conversation with Lexa, but I decided to wait until we were in our room.

We walked in silence there weren't many people on a few of the guards. It was probably around two in the morning, and I was feeling very sleepy.

We finally made it to our room and again in silence we changed and got into bed. My head was resting on his shoulder when I finally asked "What did Lexa want to speak with you?"

"She gave me a few instructions on things" he responded while pulling me closer to him.

"Are you worried about her?" I asked in a whisper. The room was dark the only light came in through the window because they blind were a bit drawn. The moon was bright tonight and so it allowed some light into the dark room.

"I always worry about the safety of my Commander, but she's a warrior she can take care of herself" he said also in a whisper I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was dosing off already.

I decided not to ask any more questions because I knew that at dawn he would be waking up. I too started to dose off and I slept but I dreamed of only nightmares.

I could see the dual happen Roan's face with a look of murder in his eyes. I could feel that I was scared and that there were tears in my eyes. I realized the tears were because Roan's opponent wasn't Lexa but it was Bellamy.

I wanted to scream out and tell him to stay away, tell him not to fight. But, I found I couldn't speak and only watch. Their fight was like a dance, a dangerous dance. One seemed to have the advantage at one point but the other soon followed. It was an even match and it was hard to tell who would come out victorious.

The crowed was also going crazy there was yells and screams from everyone. Ice Nation was cheering for Roan and the rest of the grounders were cheering for Bellamy. There was an intake of breath among the crowed and I glanced at the fight again.

I felt my heart drop, Roan managed to get Bellamy on his back with his sword at the opposite side on him. He had a spear in his hands and his intentions were clear. He approached Bellamy with that murderers look and planted the spear in his chest. There was blood everywhere and that's when I screamed.

"Clarke wake up" I heard Bellamy's voice say as he was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Bellamy's dark eyes. I felt relieved that it had only been a nightmare but I still had tears in my eyes.

I glanced out the window and I could see the sun coming out I knew it was dawn already. "Don't leave yet" I said to Bellamy as I came closer towards him hugging his torso.

"I must go help prepare Heda for her battle today" he said while pushing my hair out of my face.

"Please" I begged while hugging him tighter if that was possible. He groaned and I knew I had won.

"Fine, I'll stay until you go back to sleep but I must leave after that" He said while stroking my hair.

I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes. "What was your nightmare about?" he asked suddenly.

"Losing you" I said already falling asleep. I think he said something else but I was already fast asleep by then.

x

The next time I woke up the sun was shining bright in the sky and I knew it was time to get up. Bellamy of course was already gone; he was probably with Lexa. It was a strange relationship that they had it was almost like Bellamy had another sister with her. Though grounders barely showed emotion I knew he cared about her. But, it was genuine friendship that they had.

I dressed in my regular attire and left as soon as possible, I wanted to find Lexa and check up on her. Over these past few days I had begun to like her as well, she was very harsh at times but it knew it was all for the good of her people. Now we were part of her people and I knew she thought about our safety as well. I can't blame her in some of her decision because perhaps I'd do the same if I were to be in her position.

As I left my room I headed straight towards Lexa's tent I knew Bellamy would be in there with her. Before I could go in I was stopped by Octavia.

She said "It's best if you don't go in there right now" she gave me a small smile.

"Why?" I asked while glancing towards the tent, there were two grounders guarding the entrance.

"Lexa is preparing for the battle and only Bellamy can help her with that" she explained while walking me towards the eating area.

Again I asked "Why?" I was a bit confused.

"He's second in Command, I don't know it's always been this way" she explained while pushing me to sit on a chair while she went to grab us some food.

It's strange that after all this time I still don't know a lot of things about their customs. When Octavia came back she had a tray with coffee and a fresh fruit.

"What happens if Lexa loses?" I found myself asking.

"There will need to be a new Commander" stated Octavia while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Bellamy?" I asked once again picking at the fruit she got me.

"Only if he gets chose in the conclave" she said.

"I thought he was her second, doesn't he automatically become Commander?" I questioned again.

"No. He still has to be chosen in the conclave, being second for a Commander means he'll take her position if she is unwell or until the new Commander is chosen. But, he is her choice for the next commander." She explained once again to me.

"What if he doesn't want to be the next Commander?" I asked, and I could tell my question threw her off guard for a minute.

"I guess he doesn't have to participate in the conclave, but I doubt he would do that. He's always known that if anything were to happen to Lexa she wants him to be the next Commander." As she finished her sentence I nodded in response.

This was all very interesting I always thought the next Commander was chosen automatically by the current Commander but apparently not. Who knows what even happens in these conclaves as they say. I wanted to keep on asking questions but I knew this was not the time. It seemed that the battle was quickly approaching and I was feeling more anxious by the second.

As we were done eating we went to the fighting pit where the battle will take place. There were plenty of people there already, the Ice Queen was sitting on a chair surrounded by her people with a view of the pit. Roan was waiting there already as well, he seemed calm and was checking his sword.

We heard the sound of a bell and we knew it was time for this duel to begin. The crowed started parting to let Lexa in. She was dressed in all black with her warrior clothes, there was a swords strapped to her back. Bellamy followed right behind her and they both had blank facial expressions. Although you couldn't read what they were thinking, they looked very menacing.

Lexa stood opposite of Roan and withdrew her sward, he did the same. They faced each other but didn't attack, that is until the bell rang once again. That's when the Ice Queen yelled "finish her son" and they both charged at the same time.

I was almost scared to watch what was about to happen but I also couldn't look away. Though Lexa was much smaller than Roan she was a very skilled fighter. Bellamy came to stand next to Octavia and I, and I suddenly felt the urge to hold his hand. I didn't follow through with this because I knew it wasn't appropriate.

They both seemed evenly match and as Roan's sword met with Lexa's I could tell she was losing her ground. As she was being pushed back with force she took a hold of Roan's sword with her free hand, the blade cutting into her skin. She barely winces at this and gained advantage at hitting him. They continued with their dance evenly until Roan beats Lexa's sword out of her hand and she's left lying on the ground.

He reaches her getting ready to go for the kill, but just as he's about to Lexa rolls to her right and avoids the blow. She quickly gets on her feel and takes a stake from a guard's hand going towards the Prince. They fight once again and this time it's the prince who is on his back, she points the spear at him but before she stakes him the Ice Queen yells "If you lose you die a coward not a prince."

What surprises me is that he asks for Lexa to end it, to kill him. She looks him in the eyes and said "blood must have blood" in their native tongue, but instead of killing him she throws the spear into the Queen's chest and yells "Long live the King"

Everyone is shocked at what just happened myself included. Bellamy rushes towards Lexa and takes her away before someone decides to counter attack for quilling the Queen. The Prince is still on his back not having gotten up yet. Finally, his sister rushes to him and tells him to get up, which he does and he too looks shocked. I try not to look at where the Queen was sitting at because she's now drowning into her own pool of blood. As the people are trying to figure out what to do both Octavia and I rushed out to find Bellamy and Lexa.

We basically run to Lexa's tent and once we're there the guard let us right in through. We find Lexa standing by her table of food drinking her rich wine. Bellamy is pacing in front of her, he looks quite worried unlike her who looks extremely calm.

"Heda you weren't supposed to do that; they can attack us now" he said while standing still for a moment facing her.

"They'll be stupid to try, now they know what could happen if they go against me" she responded with anger in her eyes.

"What will the other leader of the clans say?" questioned Bellamy again, his pacing had started again. The question was almost to himself not really towards Lexa.

She answered it anyways by saying "they will say nothing, now they know that they must follow my decisions."

I didn't know what to say so I just stood watching their exchange. When Lexa saw that Bellamy wasn't going to ask anything else she said "Tell Roan to come see me, I must speak to him."

Bellamy only nodded and left the tent following her orders without question. I wanted to go with him but something told me it was best if I just stayed here.

Lexa looked at me and said "You and Bellamy worry too much, I have things under control" she had a smile on her face.

I didn't have time to respond because in came Roan followed by both Bellamy and Ontari. Like before he had a blank expression so it was difficult to guess what he was thinking. I'm sure he was upset that his mother had just been killed, but he could also be relieved it wasn't him who was dead.

"Heda" was all he said while he bowed in front of Lexa, who was now sitting at her throne once again.

"You are now King of Ice Nation, but you will bow to me as I am your Commander" said Lexa in her dangerous voice.

I could see Roan lock his jaw but he bowed deeper and said "I serve you, Commander"

"Like hell we serve this bitch!" yelled Ontari as she made for a grab at Lexa.

Bellamy quickly stepped in front of her and drew his blade, at the same time Roan held her back by the waist.

"I will make sure my sister stays under control" said Roan while giving Ontari a warning look.

"I'm sure you will" responded Lexa her face hard.

"We will be marching back tomorrow" announced Roan meeting Lexa's eyes.

"I want you and Ontari to go back to Polis with me" she said.

Ontari again stood up about to say something when her brother quickly pulled her arm and said "Of course Heda, when will we be marching?"

"We will begin our journey in two days" responded Lexa.

Roan bowed to her once more and made Ontari bowed as well before exciting the tent.

When they were gone Lexa faced us and said "I expect Bellamy to come with me this time, he has spent enough time here with you it is time he returns to the capitol where he is needed."

I looked at Bellamy with a questioning look, to which he met and said we would talk about it later. He had warned me before that eventually he would have to return to the capitol I just didn't think it'd be this soon.

"I have to go check on my mother" I said thinking of an excuse for leaving, before they could say anything I ran out of the tent.

It wasn't completely a lie I did go see my mother, I was kind of hoping Bellamy would follow after me but he didn't. I got some strange looks as I basically ran towards medical bay. I rushed in through the doors and got a bewilder look from my mom.

"What's going on Clarke?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Lexa says she's leaving in two days back to Polis, but she expects Bellamy to go with her. She says he's spent enough time here already." I explained in a rush.

"Do you have to leave too?" she asks.

"I don't know" I said because I truly didn't, perhaps she expected me to go with them as well. Even if she didn't I don't want Bellamy to leave.

"I'm sure you don't have to leave; it's going to be ok honey it was bound to happen eventually" she says with a soothing tone.

This caused me to be angry and I said "yes mom, but it doesn't mean I want Bellamy to leave."

She was about to say something but as she glanced at someone behind me she closed her mouth. I turned around to see Bellamy standing there, motioning for me to follow him.

"I guess I should talk to him" I said as I walked away from my mother.

I followed Bellamy and we ended up in a supply closet, this way no one would her us talk.

"I won't make you come with me, but I can't stay here with you either" he quickly said while facing me his back against the door.

I thought over about what he said. I was glad that he was giving me the choice, if this had happened when we had first met I'm sure he would have made me go with him. I also understood that he had to go, he told me this from the beginning his stay in the camp was only temporarily. The question now was if I was willing to leave?

"I have to think about it Bellamy" I said and for a second his expression was one of hurt to which he quickly changed back to being blank.

"Okay" was all he said, he brought my face up to his and kissed me briefly before walking out closing the door behind him.

Once I knew he was gone I rested my head against the door, I had no idea what to do. I wanted to go with him, but I also wanted to stay with my people. This was going to be a hard decision to make.

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews, I can't believe it's over 100 now! Like i've said reviews are my motivation to write. Thank you also for the favorites/follows.**

 **Like always let me know what you think.**

 **P.S. The show is getting quite intense. I can't wait for the next episode.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

The two days had come and gone and I was still undecided on what I wanted to do. I of course wanted to be with Bellamy, I knew that if I stayed I would miss him terribly. At the same time, I don't think I can leave my people, all this time they have considered me as their leader and I can't just leave. Not only that but turns out Octavia will also be returning to Polis along with Indra. If I did decide to stay I don't know how this is going to work, neither me or Bellamy have really brought up the subject.

He has not once asked me if I knew what I wanted to do, it was almost as if we were both avoiding the subject. I think that if I stay he will come and see during different periods of time. However, I know that once he leaves he won't be back for a few months. I would think that I would've known by now but the decision is still as hard as the day Lexa said Bellamy had to leave with her.

I was now helping my mother in medical bay trying not to be too distracted with what was going to happen in a few hours. She was in here with me, I could see her studying my face trying to see if I had made a decision yet. I really didn't want to talk to her about this, so I was hoping she didn't bring the subject up.

"What time is the Commander marching today?" she asked, of course my wishes are never granted.

"They're leaving in two hours" I said almost avoiding her questioning gaze.

"Clarke, if they're leaving in two hours what are you doing here?" she asked, I met her gaze and quickly looked away. I was hiding that's what I was doing here.

"Bellamy needs to know" she said not once asking me if I was leaving. I guess we both knew what my decision was.

She was right, the reason I was not with Bellamy right now was because I was hiding from him. I did not want to tell him that I was not leaving. Up to this point I had been very elusive as to what I was going to do. But, as I'm standing here next to my mother I knew I couldn't leave. I've in a way known since the day he gave me the option of staying I just hadn't been able to admit it. I now understood what he meant by saying that a leader doesn't get involved with someone because we always have to sacrifice things. And, I guess this is my price to pay.

Instead of going to my room looking for Bellamy because I know he'll be there I went to see Lexa. I reached her tent and her guards quickly allowed me in. Once inside I could see that she was discussing some things with Tala and Indra. When she saw me he said "leave me" they glanced at me and left without question.

"I guess you're here to ask me to allow Bellamy to stay?" she asked while going to sit on her throne with a curious look.

"There's still a lot of things to do here, he's needed here" I said trying to sound reasonable.

"No you need him here, and the only reason I've allowed him to stay here was for your sake but it's time he returns to his duty" she said and for the first time since I met her she didn't look friendly anymore.

"Please" I said my last hope of changing her mind.

"We leave in an hour I suggest you say your goodbyes now" she said in a tone of dismissal.

I knew the possibility of changing Lexa's mind was dim but I still had to try. I made my way to exit her tent without another word when she said "If you were my mate you staying wouldn't even be an option but I guess your customs have rubbed off on Bellamy. Don't worry he will be safe in Polis and you can always visit, after all you both are still united."

My back had been to her this whole time and after she finished talking I left without a second glance at her. Grounders had a way of life that I still couldn't quite understand sometimes. I think what she tries to tell me is that Bellamy giving me the option of staying is not even something she could do. There was no more avoiding it was time I faced Bellamy.

I walked to my room and once there I stood in front of the door for a few seconds before finally putting in the code. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door and there was Bellamy sitting on the bed with a bag by the door he seemed to have been waiting for me.

Before I could even speak he was off the bed and in front of me. He stared deep into my eyes before taking a hold of my face and kissing me deeply. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of him touching me. He pushed my jacket off while picking me up so I could reach him better, my legs around his waist. In this way he carried me to the bed where he gently laid me on it. I open my eyes to meet his and in this look I tried to tell him that I was sorry. He seemed to have understood but he never said anything instead he continued his trace on my body.

I think for the first time we made love.

When we were done we laid next to each other facing the ceiling and breathing hard. Through it all we never spoke, the only sounds were our moans and both of us screaming out each other's names when we came. I knew the time was getting closer for him to leave, but I tried my best to enjoy this moment before it was gone.

After five more minutes of lying there Bellamy sat up and began dressing. I followed his lead and did the same, the enchantment had ended.

I knew time was running out and I only had a few minutes left to speak to him, so after we were both dressed I said "Bellamy I…"

He met my eyes and only smiled while saying "don't worry princess I know."

Of course he knew he always knew what I would do before even I knew it myself. He opened the door but before walking out he said "You are still mine and if in two months you don't arrive in Polis I will come get you myself and it won't be pretty" all of this he said in a warning tone.

I nodded my head in understanding, I would be in Polis in two months to see him. He made his way to the door again but before he could do so I pulled him towards me and kissed him hard. When I pulled away he had a smirk on his face. It was me who left the room first and he followed after me.

We walked to the gates of camp where other grounders were there waiting, Lexa was already on her horse with King Roan next to her as well as Ontari. I looked away from them I did not want to see their stares. Instead I found Octavia she wasn't on her horse yet and to my surprised Lincoln was next to her his bags on a horse next to hers.

As I reached them I said "you're going with them too?"

Lincoln said "Yeah it might be cool to see the city, it would be educational" as he said this he was looking at Octavia. She was the reason he was leaving; he was doing something I couldn't do myself.

I smiled at him and to Octavia I said "Take care of him please" and the look she gave me said she understood I wasn't talking about Lincoln.

"Of course" she said with a smile on her face.

"I'll miss you" I admitted in sad tone, at hearing this she gave me a hug and said "I will too."

"May we meet again" I said while taking a hold of her arm, "May we meet again" she responded her hand firmly holding mine. After we let go I walked away back to Bellamy who had stayed with Lexa.

Everyone was on their horse now except him and as the horns blew announcing their departure he said to me "two months" I wanted to kiss him but I knew I shouldn't.

Instead I whispered back "two months" he gave me a small smile in response and placed a strip of my hair behind my ear. As the third horn blew he got on his horse while I stood on the side. As I stood there Lexa approached me and once in front of me said "May we meet again Clarke of the sky people" unlike earlier she had a smile on her face.

"May we meet again Heda" I responded. She rode off to be in the middle with Bellamy on her right and Indra on her left. Ontari and Roan right behind them followed by Lincoln and Octavia, and ask the last horn blew the gates opened they were off. I stood there watching until I couldn't see them anymore and even then I couldn't bring myself to move. Did I do the right thing by staying?

 **Octavia's POV:**

"I'm worried about Bellamy" I whispered to Lincoln as we laid next to each other on a bed covered in a fur blanket. He sat up to look at me and said "Why he seems normal to me."

"That's the problem he seems too calmed, it's been a month already and he has yet to freak out" I said while meeting his eyes touching his chest.

"He and Clarke left in good terms, she's supposed to be here next month I think you're worrying too much" he said while stroking my hair.

Perhaps Lincoln was right I was worrying too much about Bellamy. It just seemed strange to me that he wasn't depressed without Clarke. I know that he let her choose but it still doesn't seem like he would be fine with her decision. This is just a bit out of character for him.

"Maybe you're right" I said as I snuggled closer to him closing my eyes.

"Aren't I always?" he said while laughing and placing a kiss on my forehead. I only shoved him playfully in return. Once again I closed my eyes dozing off into the night. Tomorrow perhaps I would talk to Bellamy.

In the morning like always Lincoln was gone, he usually snuck out of my room before I could even wake up. I got up and changed into my regular clothes, after being ready I left my room to look for Indra. I found her in dining hall eating breakfast. I grabbed some food and sat opposite of her in silence, this was what we usually did. After I saw that she was done I decided to be break the silence by asking her "what is the plan for today?"

She looked up at me and said "the Commander must meet the common people to see their troubles, we must be in the room to ensure everything runs smoothly."

I nodded in response, today was going to be long. I hated these kinds of days, anyone could come meet the Commander and let her know if something was bothering them. The Commander would then decide if she could help them in any way or make them leave without any help. This could take all day.

Indra got up from the table and went to the meeting room where this event took place. I followed a few steps behind her. In the room was Lexa sitting on her throne with Bellamy on her right side like always. Because there was no one else in the room yet I thought this was my opportunity to speak to Bellamy.

I motioned for him to come down and speak to me. He unwillingly left Lexa's side and came to stand in front of me at a corner of the room. "What?" he asked obviously annoyed that I was bothering him.

"Good morning to you too brother" I said sarcastically.

"What do you need Octavia?" he asked once again, in a nicer tone.

"I just wanted to check on you and see how you're doing; we haven't really spent time since we came back into the city" I said in a calm tone.

"I have things to do" was all he said.

"I know, but I was thinking that maybe you should go see Clarke I mean it has been a month" I said trying sheepishly trying not to anger him.

He locked his jaw and said "Clarke made her choice if she wants to see me, she must come here."

"Her people need her otherwise I know she would have come. But, that doesn't mean you can't go see her" I said again trying to reason with her.

"Even your sky person managed to leave, I'm sure she could have done the same" he said angrily this time.

I was a bit speechless for a moment not knowing how to respond. At seeing me this way he said "I'm not stupid Octavia now drop this conversation I have things to do."

He walked away before I could respond to what he was saying. All this time I had thought he didn't know anything about me and Lincoln when it turns out he did know. I glanced at him but he was looking straight out the door his expression hard. It seems once again I have underestimated my brother; he seems to keep on surprising me.

A noise distracted me as the doors opened to let the first person in. I was surprised to see that it was Finn he was dirtied and covered in blood. Everyone jumped at seeing him in an alarming way.

"You must help me, they took Clarke" he yelled while looking straight at Bellamy and dropping on his knees.

Bellamy reacted in seconds and he was in front of Finn pulling him up by the shirt while saying "What do you mean they took Clarke?"

Finn seemed to almost have tears in his eyes as he said "We were on our way here when we were ambushed and they took her."

"Who took her?" asked Bellamy in a dangerous voice.

"I don't know they had masks I didn't recognize anyone" responded Finn. At hearing this Bellamy threw him on the floor and rushed out the room. I stood there motionless not knowing what to do.

Lexa was the first to speak up and said "Indra help Bellamy with whatever he needs."

At hearing her voice, I became aware of my surroundings and I too rushed out the room to follow Bellamy. I'm sure we would go look for Clarke and I just prayed we find her safe.

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you like this story, and like always let me know what you think of this chapter. I know it's a short one but i just really wanted to leave it here, I know what i want in the next one so it was best for this chapter to end this way.**

 **P.S. Who else is excited for the next episode?**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

 _Previously on This Union: "You must help me, they took Clarke" he yelled while looking straight at Bellamy and dropping on his knees._

 **Two weeks earlier:**

Clarke's POV:

Another morning that I wake up alone in my room. The sun is coming in through my window and as I lay here I wonder if Bellamy too is waking up. Surprisingly I have been able to sleep without him. Not like I was when he was here, but it wasn't as bad as when he was first gone. That didn't mean that I didn't miss him, because I did. I would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and reach for him thinking he was there and end up waking up when all I felt was an empty bed. Yet again I find myself questioning if I did the right thing by staying.

Without another thought I got up from the bed and dressed for the day. I now helped out more than just in medical bay, but really with whatever needed to be done. We had less people to do many of the things we needed before and it also helped me be distracted during the day. Today for example I had to go out and gather herbs that helped with medicine, a task usually Bellamy used to do while he went out hunting.

I got ready pretty quick and was out my room earlier than anyone else. Before going to the gates I grabbed a quick coffee which I drank on the spot. Coffee was all I needed in the mornings. Finally, I went to the gates making sure I had my knife with me just in case. To my surprise Finn was there waiting for me as it seems.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the surprise clear in my voice.

"I heard you were gathering, I thought I should go with you it's not good for you to be alone" he said with a small smile on his face. He seemed to be ready with a bag over his shoulders.

"I can take care of myself" I said defensively a bit harsher than I intended to.

"I know that, but it's better if we all keep together" he said while putting his hands up as if saying he means no harm.

I knew he was right; it was something that I mentioned to everyone whenever they went outside the camp. I just hated feeling defenseless, I know that's not what he meant by coming but for some reason I felt that way.

"Yeah you're right" I finally admitted while walking out the gates, Finn following right behind me.

We walked in silence for quite a while. We had to gather some seaweed from the river and that was a good three miles from camp. We used to talk about everything, all the wonders that this world had but now everything seemed so unnecessary. After about twenty minutes of silence he finally spoke to me.

"You miss him" he said in a statement not really asking me. I glanced at him curiously wondering why he was bringing this up.

"Yes" I said answering a question he didn't really ask.

"Why didn't you go with him?" this time he was asking; he was in the river now searching for the seaweed.

"I couldn't leave our people" I answered while looking away not meeting his gaze.

He didn't respond right away he was quiet thinking about what I said. It seemed like he wasn't going to answer so I kept on walking a bit farther down the river. I placed all of what I gathered in the bag I brought with me and when I was done Finn walked to give me what he found.

We filled a bag all the way to the top and went looking for other herbs we needed. We were gathering some herbs now that helped as pain relievers.

Finn once again spoke and said "You deserve to be happy Clarke" I stared at him not really believing what he was saying.

He smiled at my expression and said "Sometimes you worry about others before you worry about yourself, but you deserve to be happy. If you go to Polis we'll be fine here, you don't have to stay here."

I didn't know what to say, to this point no one had told me it was okay if I went. Even my mom seemed to be glad that I stayed, which caused me to think I had made the right decision. What surprises me is that out of all the people it's Finn who's telling me it's okay if I leave.

I couldn't help it but I gave him a quick hug and whispered in his ear "Thank you Finn, you're a great friend"

He seemed a bit surprised at first but quickly returned the hug. After we pulled away he said "so will you be going to Polis?"

"Do you really think everything will be okay without me?" I asked needed more confirmation to what he had previously said.

"Yes Clarke we can handle things how that we're at peace with the grounders, besides some of them will stay stationed here anyways. And, you can come back and forth between both places." He said reassuringly.

It made sense what he was saying I could travel to both places to make sure everything kept on working out. He was right we were at peace and there shouldn't be attacks at the camp, not only that but Lexa was keeping a close eye on Ice Nations. They too wouldn't dare try to attack our camp, it was so well guarded now that it would be difficult for anyone to really through it.

"You're right, I'm not really needed here" I said in almost a whispered, this being a realization to me too.

"You'll always be needed here, but we can survive without you" he said jokingly. We were making our way back to camp now, having gathered everything we needed.

I didn't respond back but I was deep in thought to what he was saying. For the first time I felt like it was okay for me to leave. And, even if I did leave it wouldn't be forever. Like he said I could travel back and forth I'm sure even Bellamy would be willing to come with me.

"When do you leave?" I head Finn say as we reach the gates. I had no idea we were at camp already the time seemed to have flown by. He asked this as if he was sure I had already made my mind, and I guess I had.

"I have to speak to my mother, but I guess in two days I could leave" I said finally this plan coming together without me even realizing it. My mother would probably disapprove of me going, but Finn was right it wasn't necessary for me to be here they were safe now.

"You're making the right choice" said Finn as he squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled at him and said "Thanks Finn, you've always been a good friend to me." I gave him a hug because I felt happy that he was so accepting of me and Bellamy now.

He only smiled at me in returned and we went our own ways. I had my mother to speak to.

I made my way to medical bay where I knew she would be, I also had to prepare the herbs so that gave me an excuse to speak to her. As I walked in I saw her and Kane speak quietly, they were closed together almost touching but not quite.

I cleared my throat to let them know I was in there; I don't know why I always felt like I had to do that. They turned to see me and put some distance between them.

"Where you able to find the herbs?" asked my mother once she saw me.

I walked towards a table at the back of the room and put my bag on top of it. "Yes" I responded while taking the herbs and begin to clean them. The seaweed still had to be boiled in order to get the properties of it.

"I should go, I need to meet with Rave, we'll speak later Abby" said Kane as he touched my mom's hand before walking away. I turned around pretending not see what just passed between them. As he was going out to me he simply said "Clarke" to which I nodded in response.

I like Kane I think he's a good leader and a good person. The hard part for me is seeing him with my mother, I know she should be happy but it still didn't mean I found it strange. I was so used to seeing her happily in love with my dad, but then that ended when he was floated. An event that still caused anger inside of me, knowing my mother is the one who turned him in.

"I'm leaving" I said while continuing to clean the herbs, not even bothering to look at her.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" she asked her voice already going up an octave.

"I'm leaving to meet Bellamy in Polis, where I will stay with him" I said this time I put my stuff down and turned around to face her.

"You can't" she said with a shocked expression on her face.

"You no longer need me here; I can do more while being over there" I responded my face I knew must be harsh because I was now angry at remember what she had done.

"I need you here" she said in a voice that was almost begging.

"You have Kane, you don't need me" I responded harshly and walked out before giving her the chance of responding. I didn't mean to say that but for some reason I knew it was true, she had him now. Instead of going to my room I went to see Raven and let her know that I would be leaving.

I walked into the engineering building where she was working with Monty and Jasper. They smiled as they saw me walk in but quickly their smile fell at seeing my face expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Raven quickly knowing there was something going on.

I sat down with them and said "I'm leaving to Polis tomorrow afternoon, but don't worry I will be traveling back and forth between both places."

They seem to digest my words and after about two minutes Raven spoke and said "I will miss you but I think this is what you need to do."

"You guys aren't mad?" I asked, honestly surprised that they were taking this so well.

"Clarke you've given so much for us already, if going to Polis will make you happy than go" it was Jasper who spoke now. Monty nodded his head in agreement and I couldn't help it but get up from my chair and run to hug them. After hugging them I gave a long hug to Rave, I couldn't believe they were okay with this.

"We'll be fine here Clarke, and you came just in time because I have working radios now so we can communicate when you're in Polis" said Raven excitedly.

I was so happy to see their positive responses that I wanted to cry. I of course didn't but I did have a huge grin on my face. "That's great Raven, I'll come back tomorrow so you can explain how it all works" I said while standing up on my feet getting ready to leave.

"Yes make sure you come back so I can show you it all works; you should go pack now it's getting dark pretty soon" she said while continuing to study her radios.

With one last smile at them I left to my room to pack. For the first time in two weeks I felt excited, I couldn't wait to see the surprise look on Bellamy's face when I showed up in Polis. As the sun came down I was in my room packing, I didn't pack too much because it would be hard to carry all of that on my journey.

I think it was a week worth of traveling to get there but a week was better than another full month until I saw him again. As the room got darker I glanced out to see the moon wondering what Bellamy was doing now, this was my new past time wondering what he was up to.

After I was all packed I went to sleep and for the first time I slept the whole night, just knowing that tomorrow I would be traveling I wanted to sleep in order for the time to go faster.

The next day it went all pretty fast because by lunchtime I was Raven as she was explaining how the radios worked. It was all pretty simple I just had to make sure I checked the battery and kept on charging it with the sun. Once that was done it was time for me to leave.

I knew that before I left I had to speak to my mother, I couldn't leave with the way we ended. I probably had to apologize at being so harsh to her, I was upset which is why I acted like that. I walked into medical bay hoping to see my mother but instead came across Jackson. "Have you seen my mom?" I asked him.

He glanced at me and with a smile said "yeah she wasn't feeling too good so she was going to stay in bed today"

"Thanks Jackson" I responded before leaving to find my mother.

I went back inside the ark and once I found her door I knocked on it.

"Who is it?" I heard her voice asked from the inside.

"It's me" I said knowing she would know who it was. I was right because within a minute she had the door opened wide letting me in through.

As I walked inside she did in fact look a bit down, but it didn't seem to be from being sick. I sat at the edge of her couch and faced her.

"I came to apologize I said some harsh things yesterday, I was angry and you didn't deserve that" I said, getting straight to the point.

"I know honey; I just don't want you to go" she said while coming to sit next to me.

I held her hand and said "I know, but I will be okay"

"I know you will be" she said with a small smile. I turned around and gave her a quick hug I was going to miss her too.

I let her go and got up from the couch I then said "I should go now, but we'll be in contact through Raven's radio she'll explain how it works"

With one last hug I left her room feeling better at leaving now. Before I left the camp however there was one more person I needed to see.

It was in the meeting room that I found him, he was going over a map and seemed surprised when I walked in. Harper was there with him discussing some things but once she saw me she left the room to allow me to talk to him in private.

"Please watch over my mother, she's going to need you now" I said trying not to sound mean.

Kane nodded and said "How long will you be gone?" I guess my mother had told him about me leaving.

"I don't know, but will be in contact" I responded already leaving the room.

Before I left he said "May we meet again" his words stopped me and I turned around to face him and said "May we meet again."

Now I walked towards the gates, it was time I left. There was horse waiting for me there I had asked someone to have him ready, maybe with him it wouldn't take as long to get to Polis. To my surprise there were two horses there and next to the black stood Finn.

Before I could ask he said "You didn't think I would let you go alone"

I was surprised and said "But, you don't like grounders"

"They're not all bad" he said while taking my bag and tying it to my white horse.

"Besides I need to start fresh again, and this could be my chance" he added this time climbing on his horse.

I too got up on my horse and said "If you're sure I won't stop you."

"I am" he said while meeting my gaze. I studied him for a minute before finally nodding my head. I began trotting out the gates we had a long journey ahead. In a few days I will be in Polis reunited with Bellamy, Octavia, and Lincoln. Thinking this I rode even faster, Finn following right behind me.

 **AN: Thank you guys so much! I truly love all of your reviews, they always bring a smile to my face!**

 **I wanted to keep this chapter this was for a reason, but the next one we will find out what happened to Clarke.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you for everything.**

 **P.S. not sure if i'm excited for the season to end or sad because it's going to end. At least we'll have fanfiction to read right!?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

 **Previously on This Union:**

 _"I am" he said while meeting my gaze. I studied him for a minute before finally nodding my head. I began trotting out the gates we had a long journey ahead. In a few days I will be in Polis reunited with Bellamy, Octavia, and Lincoln. Thinking this I rode even faster, Finn following right behind me._

Present:

 **Clarke's POV:**

We were two days into our journey and we still had a few more left. According to the map it took about a week to get to polis, that's if you took small breaks in between. We weren't going at a fast speed exactly but we only camped out a few hours before leaving again. Most of our time we spent in silence, though we occasionally spoke.

Right now it was night and Finn was sleeping, we had built a fire but I couldn't find myself to fall asleep. We also tried to take turns in sleeping just to make sure one would guard over the other. During this time, I had found out what Finn was doing here. Turns out he sort of wanted to redeem himself, I guess he felt guilty about acting like a total asshole before.

It must hurt him to see Raven with Wick, because they were getting more cozy lately. I think that if he decided to accept the grounders and feel so much animosity against them it would do him some good to be in Polis. As for me the time dragged on, I was anxious to reach the capital already. Just like now I felt tired but I was not sleepy, sleep didn't come to me so easily as before.

I decided to get some water from the stream that was a foot from us. I checked on Finn, he was fast asleep. Getting my bag, I got up from the log I was sitting on and went to the stream. As I reached the stream I heard a small sound of leaves crunching, this made me look up quickly. I looked around but saw nothing it was probably an animal that was around. This whole journey we had not seen anyone on our way there. We crossed one grounder village but they already knew us because of the treaty with Lexa.

As I was walking back to our campfire I felt some arms around my waist and I screamed. Before I could scream anymore this person placed a hand on my mouth and nose keeping me from breathing. I was smelling a strange smell and I was suddenly feeling sleepy. Before, my eyes closed I was able to see Finn in the background yelling my name. He sounded too far away even though he was right in front of me. The list thing I saw before my eyes closed was Finn being hit on the back and falling to the ground. I wanted to scream for help but I couldn't and after a second my eyes closed and I as absorbed by darkness.

 **Octavia's POV:**

"Indra help Bellamy with whatever he needs" I heard Lexa speak and at hearing these words I too reacted.

I had been in a bit of a shock when hearing Finn speak, but now I was again aware of what was going on. I rushed out the room to follow Indra and Bellamy. It didn't take long because Bellamy had reached the stables where the horses were kept and was mounting one getting ready to leave.

"Bellamy wait you can't just leave like that" I yelled standing right in front of him trying to prevent him from leaving.

"What do you expect me to do? Sit here and do nothing?" he yelled back angrily.

"No" I yelled feeling offence at his words, I quickly added "Maybe we should talk to Finn first and try to get more clues to see if he saw anything."

"That boy knows nothing, you heard him" he said quickly shaking his head.

There was no point in arguing with him, I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him.

Taking a deep breath, I said "Fine but I'm coming with you."

Instead of arguing with me he simply nodded his head and trotted out the stables. I opened the gates to the closest horse and went after him, riding fast in order to reach him. When we were at the gates Indra was there waiting for us in a horse of her own.

Instead of leaving Bellamy stopped and spoke to Indra "Stay here and try to figure out who talk her, after that join us."

She nodded in understanding and giving me a nod she rode away while we continued to ride as if we were going to camp Arkadia.

I don't know how long we rode, it felt like hours and it must have been because we finally stopped at a small village. Many travelers passed through here to exchange things this was the place to ask questions.

We stopped at the trade store and both walked in. Bellamy's face was in a hard expression the whole time and I was almost afraid to what he could do. I was never scared of my brother but in this moment I was scared for him. Once inside the store there was a blonde girl behind the bar she was cleaning her glasses. She glanced at us and seemed a bit taken aback at seeing us there, many people knew my brother as being second in command.

The room was full of strange objects, from clothes to food. The girl in front of us didn't seem like your regular grounder, she didn't seem as violent as others. We weren't all extremely violent but even I was hard on people when I needed to.

"How can I help you" she asked straight away directed towards Bellamy.

"Have you seen a sky person, she's blonde has blue eyes and a dark dot above her lip?" asked Bellamy almost in a desperate way.

"No one with that description has passed through here" the girl responded automatically.

"Have you heard anything?" Asked Bellamy again this time he sounded angry. It was like he was a mad man.

"No" the girl responded she seemed scared now, and something about her tone made me think she knew more than what she was letting on.

At hearing this Bellamy put his fist against the table causing a glass to fall and shatter on the floor, he then stormed out.

I didn't leave after him like I normally would have, instead I bent down to clean the glass pieces on the floor.

"You don't have to do that" said the girl while helping me clean the mess.

I smiled at her and said "forgive my brother he's just a bit anxious because someone took his wife"

At hearing this the girl's eyes went wide and this let me know she knew something. I didn't ask straight away instead I continued to clean the mess.

"I'm sorry to hear that" she said while putting the glass pieces in a pile.

I stood up and leaning against the counter of the bar I said "If you know anything please tell us, this girls life could be in danger"

She seemed hesitant like she wanted to tell me but couldn't "I don't know anything" she ended up saying but she didn't meet my eyes.

"I think you do know something" I said making her meet my eyes.

This time she looked even more nervous and after glancing around to make sure no one was around she faced me and said "Well I did hear something, but I'm not even sure it has anything to do with your friend."

"Well what is it?" I asked anxiously.

"These people are dangerous you have to be careful with them" she said while meeting my eyes.

I nodded understanding what she means and she continued with "There were two guys here a couple of days ago, they traded some food for supplies like always. While they were waiting I gave them some drinks and I heard them talk. They were discussing a person they were going to trade to get someone back, that's all I heard" I took all her words in wondering if this was Clarke.

"Who was it?" I asked because she had never mentioned who these people were.

"They had Ice Nation symbols on their faces" she said almost scared to have told us this.

"Thank You" I said after she was done speaking, with one last grateful glance at the girl I excited the trading post.

I walked around looking for Bellamy, he hadn't left yet because his horse was still next to mine. I walked around the small village and found him talking to some other warriors giving them descriptions of Clarke, I could see that they were shaking their heads no meaning they hadn't seen her. I believed them if Ice Nation had I fact taken Clarke they wouldn't have let anyone see her.

I reached Bellamy and pulled him by the arm away steering him from anyone who could hear us. He was obviously annoyed by this because he angrily said "What Octavia?"

"I know who took Clarke, we have to get back to Polis" I said carefully studying his face as I said this.

His eyes grew wide at my words and said "Who?" in a dangerous voice.

"You have to be calm about this, we need to get to Polis and speak to Lexa" I said in a calmed voice.

This was obviously not working because he took a hold of my arms and shaking me he said "Who took her?"

There was no point in not telling him, he's not the type to wait patiently. "The girl inside said she heard some Ice Nation talk about taking someone, it might be Clarke but we need to tell Lexa first we do have their King and Princess" I finally said in a rush.

After hearing me he seemed to understand what had happened, almost as if it made sense, and it did. "Okay let's go" he said while walking quickly away towards our horses.

We didn't waste any time and once again we rode the horses without stopping. By the time we got to Polis is was dark already but at the guards seeing it was us they let us right through. Once inside we got off the horses and simply handed them to someone who was working in the stables not even bothering to put them away ourselves.

If it were for Bellamy we would all but run up to see Lexa but instead we walked very fast, people gave us strange looks at seeing us. I kept my face blank, expressionless. I was now thinking of Lincoln I hadn't even told him I would be leaving with Bellamy he was probably really worried right now. Not only because of me, but because he must have heard what happened to Clarke by now.

Once inside the building we rushed into Lexa's meeting room, when she was not in her own sleeping quarters she was most likely to be in there. The bad thing about that is that as we walked in she was not alone. Next to her stood the two Ice Nation descendants and in that moment I knew how Bellamy would act I also knew there was nothing I could do to stop him.

I was right he went straight to them and pulled King Roan by his shirt and said "Where is she?"

Roan was intimidating all on his own but I could say that he looked like he honestly did not know what Bellamy was talking about.

"Where's who?" he asked with a confused look on his face, as he said this he pushed Bellamy away.

"What's going on Bellamy?" asked Lexa who also looked a bit taken aback at Bellamy's actions.

Facing Lexa, he said "I just got some information that Ice Nation people took Clarke, I'm sure this was a plot for them being here"

The Commander did not look very happy to hear this and she said "Is this true?"

Roan went to kneel in front of her and said "Heda I owe you my life, I serve you now I had nothing to do with this"

Standing up Lexa faced Roan and said "Perhaps you had nothing to do with this, but can you say the same about your sister?"

In that moment we all turned to face her, Lexa was right because she looked very guilty.

Roan got up angrily and took his sister's arms and shaking her said "Ontari did you have anything to do with this?"

With a grin on her face she said "I can't help it if our people want to fight for us to come home, it just shows their loyalty towards us."

At hearing this I could hear Bellamy all but growl at her words, he seemed to think about reaching for her throat but did not do so.

"You will tell those people that if they do not return Clarke in 24 hours you will never make it home" said Lexa in a hard voice.

"You're saying her live is worth more than someone who has the black blood?" yelled Ontari in outrage.

"She is one of my people now, there is no discussion about this" said Lexa in a voice that left no option for questions.

After hearing this Ontari stormed out the room and Roan followed after her. Once they were out the room the Commander faced Bellamy and said "I know this is hard for you but you must stay here and do nothing, I will handle this situation."

I had never seen Bellamy go against the wishes of the Commander, and he never openly disagreed with her that is until today.

"Heda you can't expect me to stay here and do nothing, she is my responsibility" spoke Bellamy almost begging Lexa.

"She is your responsibility but I expect you to stay here, I don't need another war started" She said in softer tone. After a moment she added "Don't worry Bellamy I will bring her back safe." After this she got up and left the room, Indra followed behind her.

Usually I would have followed Indra but I knew she'd understand if I stayed back with Bellamy. I walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder in almost a whisper I said "Don't worry Bell, Lexa with make sure nothing happens to her."

He met my eyes but didn't say anything instead he shrugged my hand off his shoulder and walked out the room. I knew better than to follow him so instead I went looking for Lincoln I don't think I've seen him all day.

I found him in his room, which was pretty close to mine. As I walked in the room I realized he was not alone Finn was in there with him. He looked much different than earlier, he had changed and washed the blood that was on him. I gave Lincoln a small kiss on the lips once inside and he said "Where have you been all day?"

"I was with Bellamy I responded. I walked towards Finn and said "So what exactly happened out there?"

I could tell from Finn's expression that he felt guilty because he looked down not meeting my gaze. I sat on Lincoln's bed opposite on Finn waiting for him to speak.

"We only had a few more days of traveling and we were taking turns sleeping at night. It was her turn to guard and all I heard was her scream it woke me up. She wasn't by the fire like she was supposed to be so I went looking for her. When I found her she was being taken by someone in masks I couldn't tell who it was, that's the last thing I saw before being knocked out. When I woke up she was nowhere to be seen and I was left there so I came here as fast as possible." After saying all of this he looked pretty shaken up and again I could see why he felt guilty.

"Why were you traveling with her?" I asked not really caring how this sounded.

"Clarke was pretty sad and after we convinced her that we didn't really need her at the camp she decided to come here. I wasn't going to let her travel alone and I kind of wanted to start fresh at a different place so I thought it would be a good idea to come with her." He again answered my question without really meeting my gaze, he was looking at Lincoln explaining to him what had happened.

I nodded my head and after a moment I said "Well don't worry we know where she's at now and Lexa is going to get her, she should be back soon"

They both looked at me with wide eyes at the same time with relief across their faces.

"Who took her?" this time it was Lincoln who spoke.

I faced him and said "Ice Nation"

He liked the rest of us seemed a bit surprised and continued to ask "Did Roan do this?"

I shook my head and said "No it was actually Ontari who planned this"

They both seemed to nod their heads understanding. "Of course she would do something like this" said Finn with an angry expression on his face.

"Shouldn't we be going to rescue Clarke?" Lincoln once again asked.

I shook my head and said "No Lexa has this under control and she's going to handle this"

"We can't just sit here and do nothing" yelled Finn standing up from where he was sitting, he began to pace around the room.

"If my brother has to stay here you do too" I responded icily maybe a bit meaner than what I intended to.

Finn seemed a bit taken aback by my tone of voice so I quickly added "Why don't you just get some rest you're probably really tired" this time I managed to have a small smile on my face.

"Yeah you can sleep here man" said Lincoln while giving Finn a reassuring smile.

"Okay thanks" said Finn looking down.

We both left after that giving Finn some space. Lincoln and I walked towards my room where he would be staying. Once inside I removed my clothes and pulled out one of his shirts that I had here. He did the same and stayed only in his boxers, this is how he usually slept.

We turned off all the candles and got into bed, once in bed I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I didn't really plan on sleeping yet but I was pretty tired after riding all day. Not only that but I was also worried about Bellamy, part of me wanted to go look for him and make sure he was okay. I knew Clarke would be back in the morning but that didn't mean that Bellamy would be able to rest all night.

"How can you be so calm being here?" whispered Lincoln to me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Lexa is Commander for a reason I trust her and I know she'll have Clarke back" I responded into the night.

"I was worried about you today" he said this time giving me a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

This caused me to wrap my arms around him tighter and say "I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going with Bellamy I didn't have time"

He pulled my face to meet his eyes and said "It's alright Indra told me" I smiled at him and leaned closer to him to kiss him lightly on his lips. He pulled me close to him and said "Sleep you must be tired" he was right I was pretty tired. I once again closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. In a very deep slumber I thought I heard him say "I love you" but I don't know if I as dreaming or still awake.

 **Clarke's POV:**

The first thing I saw when I woke up was two men around a fire, they had yet to realize that I was awake so I stayed as quiet as possible. They didn't have mask on their faces anymore and finally I was able to see their Ice Nation symbols across their face. My thoughts immediately went to Finn, the last I saw of him was being hit on his head I really hope he's okay. Becoming more aware of my surroundings I saw that we were in cave and not only did I have a gag on my mouth but my arms were tied as well.

Moving them slowly I realized that they weren't too tight and if I was careful I might be able to break free and try to make a run for the exit. Their plan was obviously not to kill since I was still alive, though I don't know how fast that could change. If I was going to escape, I had to do it now before they realized I was awake.

Neither of the two man were facing me now they were talking in their language and were eating, all I could understand was Ontari's name and Roan's. I guess they were the ones who planned this, in order for them to be free to go home.

Trying to make as little noise as possible I began to twist my hands trying to undo the knot. It seemed to be working because I could tell the thread was feeling looser. After two minutes of doing this I finally felt my hands be free and I was just glad my legs weren't tied.

Now it was simply waiting for the right time to run, but I knew I had to do it soon or they'd realize I was awake. Finally, one of them go up to put more wood into the fire and I knew this was my change. Without thinking about it too much I stood up and ran, I ran towards the small streak of light I saw in the cave. They of course ran after me screaming to come back, I ran as fast as I possible could and I had a bit of a lead on them. Just as the light was getting bigger I managed to make it outside but before I could continue I felt some arms go around my waist and pulled me back.

I struggled against this person but even I knew I had no chance against them and my only chance at escaping was lost. I heard some laughing as I was being dragged back into the cave, he threw me on the ground again and looked for the rope to tie me again.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked before he could place a gag on me again.

This third guy was different he seemed younger than the other two man who were in the cave with me, they stood the side looking a bit scared. He grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back making sure the knot was hard and I gasped in pain as pulled the rope as tight as possible.

"Please" I begged but he never answered my question instead he grabbed the gag so I wouldn't be able to speak. Lastly he tied my legs making sure I would not be able to escape again. When he was done he turned around to yell at the two other man who were supposed to be guarding me. After yelling at them he turned around once again to face me and in a chilling voice he said "If you try to escape again I will kill you" I met his eyes and I knew he was saying the truth. After those words he hit me on the side of my head knocking me out. I felt sharp pain across my head and I fell to the ground, my eyes automatically closed the last thing I saw was the fire slowly burning.

The second time I woke up was because I was being shaken to wake up, it was the same guy who had hit me before. I tried to sit up but I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head and I knew it was because of the blow from yesterday. I don't even know how long I've been out; it might be days or only hours.

"it's time to go" the man said while helping me stand up he kneeled down and cut the rope on my legs in order for me to walk. He pushed me to walk towards the exit, I had no choice but to do what he wanted. As I exited the cave I was blinded by the sun and squinted while my eyes adjusted. We were in the forest but I had no idea which side we were on. I was tied to a rope which was pulled by one of the man who captured me, while they pulled me I walked.

This is how the next three days went or at least that's what I counted I was slowly losing the notion of time and I still didn't know where we were going. I was really missing Bellamy now, if Finn ever made it back to Polis he must have told him by now. He was probably looking for me; I was more worried for him than for me. I was scared to what he could do.

We were now camped out with a fire in the middle, unlike the other days this time we were on the outside instead of a cave. I was staring off into the sky thinking of Bellamy when all of a sudden things seemed to happen in slow motion. I saw them come, the grounders surrounded us and as fast as they came I felt someone come for me and place a knife across my throat.

That's when I saw Lexa and Indra come from the darkness their swords drawn. There was a moment of silence both people waiting for the first person to act. The younger guy who's name I've come to learn is Hassun is the one who had the knife across my throat. He said "Withdraw your weapons or I slit her throat" than with what sounded like a sarcasm tone he added "Heda." My breath seemed to have caught on my throat this guy knew who Lexa was, he obviously did not care. And, for the first time I felt truly scared.

 **AN: Thank you guys for your positive reviews I absolutely love them! I know the past chapters have been a bit short so I tried to make this one a bit longer. Like always please let me know what you think. Reviews are my motivation to write!**

 **P.S. Thinking about starting a new Bellarke story also AU but I was thinking more of Modern AU, would you guys read it?**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

Last time on This Union:

 _That's when I saw Lexa and Indra come from the darkness their swords drawn. There was a moment of silence both people waiting for the first person to act. The younger guy who's name I've come to learn is Hassun is the one who had the knife across my throat. He said "Withdraw your weapons or I slit her throat" than with what sounded like a sarcasm tone he added "Heda." My breath seemed to have caught on my throat this guy knew who Lexa was, he obviously did not care. And, for the first time I felt truly scared._

Clarke's POV:

There was a moment of silence from both parts, neither giving up to the other. Finally, after a strong stare down between Lexa and Hassun she slowly began to drop her sword right in front of us. I was now not only scared for myself but also for her safe being, I didn't want anyone to be hurt because of me. As she was lowering her sword I felt a sting on my throat and at the same time I heard Hassan fall to the ground.

I felt the blood rushing out of my throat and as an instinct I placed a hand on my throat in order to keep the blood from flowing out. I was feeling very drowsy now and I felt myself falling trying my best not to close my eyes. I saw both Indra and Lexa rushed towards me they were asking me something but I was unable to speak. I felt being picked up by someone and as my eyes closed I saw Hassan laying on the floor with an arrow through his eye. He was dead I was sure, and perhaps I was dying too.

Octavia's POV:

I was woken up by the sounds of horses rushing into Polis. Though we were very high in the tower I could still hear the horses come in a rush. I got up from my bed and went straight to the windows and as I drew the blinds sure enough I saw the horses march in. It was too far for me to make out anyone but I knew it was them, there weren't others that would be coming in at this time. I quickly turned on some candles and pulled my pants one, Lincoln was still asleep but I knew I should wake him up.

After putting on my shoes I went to his side and shook him awake saying "Lincoln get up."

He slowly got up and with a confused look he said "what's going on?"

I threw his clothes at him and said "They're back"

His eyes went wide and quickly he rose from the bed to dress quickly. While he dressed I put on my jacket, I was still wearing his shirt but I didn't bother to change into one of mine. After we were both dressed we left the room to look for the others. On our way to the elevator we found Finn who was also leaving Lincolns room.

"I heard the horses is it them?" he asked while following us. Getting in the elevator we were slowly being dropped down, I felt too anxious hoping Clarke was okay. After what felt like forever we were finally at the bottom floor and as soon we stepped out I found Indra.

I rushed towards her and said "Where's Clarke?" she faced me but her look did not give me any encouragement. She didn't respond but only pointed to a room where I guess she was being kept.

We all but ran to the room and opening the door I felt like throwing up. I was used to seeing blood and people die all the time but for some reason this felt different.

Clarke was lying on a bed covered in blood, it seemed like she wasn't breathing and she had a gash across her neck. In that moment Bellamy busted through the doors and I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. He automatically went to her side but seemed too afraid to touch her. Niko our healer was there and he said "She is still alive but I need to take care of her injury before she bleeds anymore."

"What happened?" I asked my throat closed with emotion.

"It seems that her captor slit her throat, he didn't do it too deep which is a good thing but she's lost too much blood." He responded while blending some herbs we use for medicine.

"She won't be waking anytime soon; I can let you know if anything changes" he said after a moment of studying us. Lincoln and Finn both seemed to have been frozen by the door.

"I'm staying" Bellamy quickly said, he hadn't even said anything to us. I wanted to stay too but I knew it wasn't something Bellamy would want.

"We'll check on her later" I said and I pushed both Lincoln and Finn out the room making sure the door was closed on our way out. With a heavy heart I left my brother and sister in there and went looking for Lexa.

Clarke's POV:

I felt a great urgency to drink water, all my dreams involved streams and lakes but I was not able to wake up. I knew they were dreams what else could they be? Though some I wasn't quite sure because in a distant place I thought I heard Bellamy's voice. He always said the same thing wake up princess, I tried for him but my eyes just wouldn't bulge. On other times there was Octavia's voice telling me what she did all day and how much I was going to like Polis, I wanted to say I couldn't wait to see it but again I couldn't. The other person I remember was Finn he apologized many times all I wanted to say was that I was glad he was alive, because I had though he had died.

Finally, I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the sun shining through the window, it was too bright so I quickly closed them again. With one more try I opened them again slower this time letting them adjust to the brightness. There was no one in the room but somehow I knew this must be Polis. I tried to sit up but after a moment of trying I gave up, there was no use I wasn't strong enough. As I was trying to lay back down I heard the door being opened I turned to see who it was, and I came face to face with Bellamy Blake.

He quickly rushed to me and helped me lay back on the bed, I opened my mouth to say something but instead I ended up coughing. He quickly brought me some water and said "You can't speak right now; you need to heal first"

I met his eyes and that's when I remembered what happened, I reached to touch my throat and sure enough it was covered by a bandage. I opened my mouth again to speak but closed it quickly after I remembered I couldn't talk.

Bellamy sat next to me and gave me more water to sip, it felt good because my mouth felt dry as a dessert. Meeting his eyes, I tried to communicate with him, but of course he was avoiding looking at me. I guess he's mad at me for not coming with me.

He got up from the bed and left the room leaving me alone, I guess he's more upset than I thought. It didn't take long because in a few short minutes he was back with a big grounder. I think I had seen him before back in Arkadia but I don't quite remember him too well. This guy reached me and removed the bandage on my neck checking the wound. He went to a table nearby to get some herbs to blend. I've seen those herbs they were good for keeping the spread of infection. He applied a coat of the herbs on me and closed the wound once again.

"You're much better, I think by tomorrow you should be able to start talking" he said with a small smile. During this whole time Bellamy stood in the corner of the room not saying anything. The healer left right after that, leaving Bellamy and I alone again. I searched his face and began to take in his expression. There wasn't much difference from when I last saw him, but he did look really tired like he hasn't slept in days.

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but before he could I heard the door open and in came Octavia followed by Lincoln and Finn. "I heard you were awake" said Octavia excitedly while reaching for me and giving me a hug.

A hug that didn't last long because Bellamy said "Octavia be careful you could hurt her" in a stern voice. She automatically let me go and gave me an apologetic look. I smiled in returned hoping to tell her that she didn't hurt me. From the corner of my eye I was able to see Bellamy leave the room, and I couldn't help but feel sad to see him go.

"Clarke I'm so sorry" said Finn as he stood in front of me with tears in his eyes. I shook my head and tried to smile but he continued with "I'm glad you're alive but this is all my fault" I again shook my head but this time I reached for his hand a gave me a short squeeze hoping that he'd understand that I didn't blame him for this. He gave me a small sad smile but I guess with this he understood, though knowing him he was probably still feeling guilty.

Lincoln was next he stood next to the bed and giving my hand a squeeze he said "I'm glad you're okay Clarke, I don't know what we would do without you." I felt something pulled at my chest I could feel their happiness to see that I was okay and I didn't know how to feel.

"We should go and let Clarke rest, she must be feeling really tired" said Octavia at the boys, they nodded their heads in response and left the room both giving me a small smile before exiting.

Once they were gone Octavia said "You scared me there for a minute" I nodded at her because I too was scared at one point. I stared at the door wondering if Bellamy will come back. As if reading my mind Octavia said "Bell has not left you for a minute since you got here, get some rest he'll be back shortly."

Even though I had been asleep for God knows how long I still felt pretty tired. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall asleep hoping Bellamy would be there when I woke up.

It didn't happen as I hoped it would, when I woke up it was Lexa who was there with me. She was facing the window but when she saw that I was awake she came to sit next to me with a smile on my face.

"I'm glad you're doing okay" she said in her serious tone. I hated not being able to talk, my only way of communication was a smile.

"You must be wondering what happened, and knowing Bellamy he hasn't told you anything" she said almost asking me, to which I nodded confirming what she had said.

She took a deep breath and said "Well as you know Hassan managed to cut your throat before we hit him, thankfully the cut wasn't too deep because you're still alive. It was Ontari who ordered them to capture you in order to negotiate for them to be able to return to Ice Nation. Don't worry I have already dealt with them, and I don't think your people afar from the ones here know what happened."

I felt glad that my mother had not heard of what happened, otherwise she'd be freaking out right now. It makes sense that Ice Nation wanted to bargain their freedom, they weren't really prisoners but they were not quite free to leave.

I reached for Lexa's hand and gave her a squeeze thanking her for saving my life. She smiled in returned and said "Welcome to Polis, Clarke of the Sky people." With those last words she left the room, leaving me once again alone.

I was no longer sleepy and I had this urgency to get up, no one has told me how long I've been out. Like earlier today I tried to sit up and I managed to do so, but I knew there was no way I would be able to walk my legs felt like jelly. Also like today in walks Bellamy just when I was up, our eyes met but I couldn't make out what he was thinking.

Of course he quickly reached me to try and help me lay down again but I shook my head letting him know I did not want to lay down. He took an exasperated breath but helped me to sit up better. Once I was comfortable he was about to leave but before he could do so I reached for his arm stopping him. Our eyes met once again mine I'm sure with a questioning look while he had a blank expression. Why did he have to be so hard to read?

After a minute he placed a hand on my face for only a second before shaking his head and leaving me once again. I couldn't help it and tears came down my face, which I angrily wiped away. Did he no longer want me, was I too late to come?

I lost track of time, I didn't go back to sleep and the only person who came to see was the healer to change the gauze on my throat. I knew it was dark outside now, there was no more light coming in through my window.

Finally, Bellamy came back this time he went directly to me and said "hold on to me" I was confused for a second before seeing what he had in mind. He gave me his hand to which I took, with his other arm he placed it around my waist and helped me stand up. He was supporting most of my weight and once I was on my feet he placed his other arm around my legs and carried me. I tried to speak but my throat hurt too much to say anything.

He carried me out the room and we came out to a hallway, the walls were a dark red and it was empty. We walked to the end of the hallways before turning right and coming what looked like the entrance of a building. We were in front of an elevator now and after Bellamy telling something to two grounders there the doors opened and in we went.

We were going to what seemed like the highest room because we went up for quite a while. The whole time he never said anything. Finally, the doors opened and again the walls were dark red with drapes. This time we went to the left and after passing a few doors he finally opened one. The room was huge, there was a bed at the center of it covered in a while blanket. I thought he was going to lay me on the bed but instead he placed me on a couch that was on the right of the room. Where there was also a tub and two grounder girls who I hadn't seen before. Bellamy spoke to them in their language and they nodded their heads before leaving the room.

Once they were gone he came to kneel in front of me and slowly took off my shoes. He then helped me on my feet and facing me he began to unbutton my shirt; I was still covered in blood aside from my neck. He removed all my clothes carefully making sure he didn't hurt me. After I was naked he carried me again and slowly placed me in the tub that was in the room, the warm felt warm against my skin. Once I was inside he stood in front of and he too removed his clothes, I couldn't help but stare at his body. After his clothes were gone he joined me in the tub and grabbed a cloth to slowly wash the blood that was on me away.

When he was done he got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist, I swallowed at seeing him like this. He had another towel for me and as he helped me up he slowly dried my body before putting a slip on me. He then carried me to the huge bed and covered me with the blanket that was on there. I watched him walk around the room to the door and in came the two grounder girls from before. They quickly cleaned and took my dirty clothes away leaving some clean ones on the couch. They said a few quick words to Bellamy before leaving and I don't think I felt comfortable him being in only his towel while they were here. Once they were gone he put some boxers on and came to the bed with me.

"Bellamy" I whispered my voice hoarse and barely audible. He placed a finger on my lips and said "Don't talk princess" slowly he got closer to me our lips only inches apart. I couldn't stand this not being able to talk to him and tell him I was sorry for not coming with him. I was the one that moved, I pulled him closer to me and our lips touched. Our kiss was full of need and want but after a few minutes he pulled away resting his forehead against mine.

"You need to rest" he said while laying back down on the bed and pulling me close to him. I snuggled close to him and let my eyes close. The healer said I would most likely be able to start talking tomorrow, I had to be patient. Even if I can't really communicate with Bellamy right now, I still felt much better by being by his side. Though he was being gentle with me I couldn't help but see that he was also a bit distant, cold even. Only time will tell how he's really feeling, I just hope he's not too angry with me. "Sleep princess" was the last words I heard before falling asleep.

 **AN: Thanks for being so patient with this chapter. I was really busy this week so i hadn't had time to write. Like always thank you for all the wonderful reviews i love them all! Let me know what you think of this chapter, i hope you like it.**

 **P.S. I'm so sad that the final episode came out, now it's a long wait for next season. This is the time when we all turn to fanfiction to fulfill our Bellarke need. There's other Bellarke fanfics that i want to write but i think it's better if i just focus on this one for now and in a month or so i'll post a new story up. I will let you guys know when that happens though.**

 **BTW i wrote this chapter while listening to Love On The Brain by Rihanna on repeat check out the song, it's amazing!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do no own The 100!_

 _Previously on This Union:_

 _The healer said I would most likely be able to start talking tomorrow, I had to be patient. Even if I can't really communicate with Bellamy right now, I still felt much better by being by his side. Though he was being gentle with me I couldn't help but see that he was also a bit distant, cold even. Only time will tell how he's really feeling, I just hope he's not too angry with me. "Sleep princess" was the last words I heard before falling asleep._

Clarke's POV:

When my eyes opened I was a bit disoriented, the room looked strange and after a moment I realized this was not my room in Arkadia. I remembered that I was now in Polis and I was currently in what seemed like Bellamy's room. Glancing around I also realized that he was not in the room, by now I was not surprised. I did feel a bit uncomfortable because the girls from last night were once again in the room, they seem to have brought breakfast and were setting it up on a table.

I slowly got up from the bed making sure my robe was tight around me since it was the only thing I had on. I was glad to that it wasn't as hard getting up today as it was yesterday when I tried, I was sure I could walk on my own now. Both girls glanced at me and rushed to my side to help me, I put my hand up to stop them. They stopped midway and in their language asked if I needed anything. I knew enough to understand most of what they said, though not enough to speak.

With some signals I motioned at my robe asking for some clothes. They nodded their heads in understanding and went to the sofa where there were some clothes folded there. I'm glad that with these clothes some underwear came along with them. I was standing in the middle of the room in just my underwear, one of the girls handing me a shirt to put on when the door swings opened and in walks Bellamy. I could feel his eyes roam my body and now I'm feeling conscious of myself, I wrap my arms around myself as if to cover myself.

Bellamy tells the girls to leave, which they do without question. Once they're gone he comes towards me and helps me dress. I end up wearing some black pants with a matching black shirt, though the shirt is more revealing than I'd like but I guess this is better than no clothes. After being dressed he motions for me to sit by the table to have breakfast. I take a seat by the round table near the window that looks out into the city, I can see all the grounders down there with their tents set up. Bellamy places a plate of food on the table which consist of fruit, I realize that I'm pretty hungry. I don't know the last time I had a good meal and so without question I eat all the fruit.

It doesn't hurt me anymore to eat so I know my wound should be almost completely healed. I want to try to talk but I'm also scared that it will only make my voice worse. So, I stay in silence the whole time hoping that he would talk to me instead. Bellamy sits opposite of me eating breakfast himself, he doesn't speak only looks out the window watching the movement below. After we're both done eating he gets up to leave once again. I'm angry at him now because even though he's been very caring with me, I hate the fact that he doesn't speak to me.

Before leaving he says "Octavia is coming by later to show you around" with that he leaves the room without even asking me if that's what I want.

I mean I don't mind; it would be nice to see Octavia she'd talking to me unlike her brother. I was about to begin making the bed when in walk the girls from before to clear the table and make the bed. This also feels strange; I guess they're servants who take care of everything. I've never had someone do those kinds of things for me, not even when we were in the Ark.

I chose to sit by the couch in order for me to not to be in the way of the girls, I should probably ask Bellamy their names. I need to find the radio Raven gave me before leaving they'll probably be worried that I haven't checked in yet. I hope Finn has it, I also need to know what him and Lincoln are up to here in Polis. I guess all this had to wait until Octavia comes to find me, I think we're at the very top of the building here.

Before I know it in comes Octavia strolling in the room with a huge smile on her face, "ready for the grand tour?" she asks.

I nod my head and say "yes" this is the first time trying to speak and so my voice sounds very hoarse.

She makes a face at hearing me speak and says "maybe you shouldn't try to speak just yet" I smile at her but nod my head. I agree with her because my voice felt too forced and it hurt to speak. Perhaps I just needed one more day, the good thing that I wasn't physically injured apart from a few hits that I had. It was hard for me to get up yesterday because I had lost a lot of blood and so that made me weak. But, today I felt much better and I know I can walk all on my own now.

I followed Octavia out the room and so she began the tour of polis. We were in the tallest part of the building like I had thought, she also showed me where her room was which was a level below us. Apparently only the Commander and second in command were allowed at the top. We went outside but didn't walk too much because she was afraid I'd get too tired. There were was plenty of people on the outside with their shops set up, it seemed like they were trading things. Some stared at me but others didn't look out way, these people look different from the other grounders I had met.

We ended up in a big room filled with tables and other grounders in it.

"This is where we all eat together" Octavia said while leading me to a table where Lincoln and Finn where.

They stood up once they saw us and Finn said "Clarke you're better" I nodded in response but pointed at my throat letting him know I couldn't quite talk yet.

They did all the talking for me, and let me know how everything was run here in Polis. I had yet to see Lexa apart from when she went to see me yesterday, my guess is that she's with Bellamy somewhere.

I placed a hand in front of Finn to grab his attention and mouthed the word "Radio" at him. He seemed to understand what I was trying to ask him because he said "I lost it on our way here, I think the people who captured you took it."

It was a bit disappointing to hear we didn't have the radio anymore; I'm sure Raven will be worried not hearing from us. Maybe I can ask Bellamy to send a messenger to them letting them know we had made it to Polis.

"You're probably tired do you want me to take you back to your room?" asked Octavia after a while. I didn't want to leave quite yet, but I was pretty tired so I nodded my head yes. She helped me up from where I was sitting and together we went to back to Bellamy's room. We didn't talk much on the way there except her pointing at certain things we came across. When we made it to the room she helped me lay down the bed and said "rest a little, I'll tell the healer to come later to check on your wound."

I felt a bit emotionally at her caring like this so I gave her a hug before she left and tried to convey that I was thankful. She smiled at me and said "that's what sisters are for" with one more hug she left me to sleep and rest. With a tear rolling down my cheek I fell into a deep slumber.

Octavia's POV:

I was so mad right now; I have the dumbest brother of all time. He was acting stupid yet again, first he never left Clarke's side when she was unconscious but now that she's awake he's barely there. She doesn't say anything but I can tell she's worried about him. I'm sure we would've asked me about him if she were able to talk, and just now as I left her I could feel that she was upset.

I have to put an end to this Bellamy needs to get his head straight and talk to Clarke about what's going on. I went looking for him knowing he was going to be in the meeting room with Lexa and the elders. I was right walking into the room there was twelve elders there with Lexa at the throne and Bellamy by her side. I stood at the back of the room trying not to grab too much attention, I was willing to stand here until their meeting was over and then Bellamy will have no choice but to talk to me.

No one noticed me coming in because they seem to have been in an argument and were too distracted to see me.

"Heda our people don't want to be associated with the sky people" said one elder angrily, he was not happy.

"They will do what I think it's best" replied Lexa back angrily.

"If you do not listen you will lose support of the twelve clans" replied another elder, she was a woman with gray hair.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Lexa almost as a rhetorical question.

"Cut ties with them and end them once and for all" replied the elder who had spoken first.

"No" replied Lexa automatically without even thinking about their proposition.

"Heda" started a woman but before she could finish her sentence Lexa interrupted her.

"Yes, I am Heda and what I say goes!" she yelled on her feet this time.

She walked along the chairs of all the elders and said "Anyone who questions my alliance is questioning my authority and will be punished with death"

All the elders seemed to realize that she was serious because they bowed down to her and said "yes Heda" even though they were bowing down to her I could tell that they were still angry.

I had no idea this was going on, I though everyone was on board with the alliance of sky crew I guess that's not the case. All the elders left right after that and in the room it was only Lexa, Bellamy, Indra and, me along with two other guards by the door.

"Heda you can't just threaten everyone like that" said Indra to Lexa.

"I can if they won't listen" responded Lexa angrily.

"Indra's right we have to listen to the people" said Bellamy, I was shocked at hearing him say this.

"So you think I should break the alliance?" asked Lexa to Bellamy she too had a surprised look on her face.

"No, but we can't just ignore what they want" said Bellamy while standing in front of her.

"So what do you suggest?" she asked looking directly at him almost challenging him.

"Make them the thirteen clan" he responded like he had been thinking about this for a while.

"You think that will go better with the elders making them part of us?" she asked again with a skeptical voice.

"Perhaps, but this way they'll know they can't harm us which is their concern" responded Bellamy.

"They have to accept me as their ruler, Clarke will never allow this" responded Lexa and I agreed with her this is not something they will agree to, I can't even believe Bellamy's suggesting this.

"They won't have a choice" responded Bellamy with an expressionless face.

"And if they refuse?" asked Lexa I could tell she was curious at Bellamy's response.

"They won't, but if they do we must cut ties with them" he responded calmly.

"You'd be willing to do that?" asked Lexa.

"If it has to be done yes" responded Bellamy. I could not believe Bellamy was speaking this way, what is going on with him?

"Okay" said Lexa agreeing with Bellamy, after a moment she added "we will meet with Clarke tomorrow" with that she stood and left the room Indra following behind her.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled at Bellamy once they were gone.

"It has to be done" he responded again with a straight face not at all worried about this.

"If they don't agree they will kill them" I yelled at him again trying to get him to understand.

"they won't have a choice but to agree" yelled Bellamy back at me, showing some emotion for the first time.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked more calmly this time.

"They will always be a target being sky crew, if they become the thirteen clan they can't be attacked anymore" he responded in a frustrating voice, I was surprised that he even told me.

"But, what if they don't agree?" I asked one more time.

"They will" he said again with determination in his voice, he walked out the room leaving me behind.

I ran up to him and said "Bellamy what's going on with you and Clarke?"

He stopped walking and said "Nothing's going on" I could tell he was annoyed at me asking him.

"Are you sure? Because she was pretty sad today and I'm sure she was crying when I left her to sleep" I said hoping this would make him want to talk to me.

He turned around to look at me making sure I was saying the truth, "She's probably still hurting from the cut" he responded but me and him both knew that wasn't it.

"Talk to her, you've been avoiding her since she woke up but you need to talk to her" I said begging him to talk to Clarke.

"I have to go" he said and began to walk away once more. I didn't try to stop him this time there was no point. I have no idea what's running through his mind or why he's acting this way, I know it has something to do with Clarke but I also know he really cares about her so he wouldn't do anything to harm her.

I decide to go looking for Lincoln I could really use his company right now. I find him in his room with Finn, they seemed to be talking about their camp but once they see me they both stop.

"I'll be back later" says Finn while standing up. I put up a hand and say "No it's alright stay here" I motion for Lincoln to come with me instead.

"I'll see you later man" says Lincoln while standing up and following me out the room. We walk to my room and once inside I fall on the bed and take a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" asks Lincoln as he comes to join me and starts to remove my shoes.

"I just don't understand what's going on with Bellamy" I say not telling him about what I heard in the meeting earlier.

"Listen he's probably still freaked over what happened with Clarke, just give him some time" he says while pulling me against his chest.

I snuggle closer to him and say "you're probably right I'm just worried about him"

"I know but you have to trust him, he's not the same person he was a few months ago" he says while giving me a kiss on my forehead.

Lincoln's right I should trust Bellamy to know he's doing the right thing; he would never do anything to hurt Clarke or her people.

"Let's not talk about them anymore" I say after a moment.

"What else do you have in mind?" he asks in a suggestive voice.

I laugh and flip us over so I'm on top of him now. "Some quality time" I whisper as I take off my shirt and lean down to kiss him. Lincoln is the perfect person for me, he's just as adventurous and he's always there when I need him. Just like now I can feel the want in his body and I allow him to flip us back over so he's on top of me now. It's always a battle with us, but for some reason he always wins.

Clarke's POV:

It's pretty late now, the sun is no longer out and I can see the moon come in through the bit windows. Octavia never came back to see me but she did send the healer. I don't know how long I slept but he woke me up when he came in, he said I could try speaking tomorrow and that in a few more days I could remove the bandage all together. I couldn't go back to sleep after he left so I ended up wondering around the room studying everything in it.

There wasn't much to make it memorable, the only things it had differently were the clothes in a closet and some books on a bookshelf. I don't know if those were there because Bellamy read them or because that's how the room was. I did end up finding some paper and a pencil and so I entertained myself by drawing the city below me. At some point the girls came back to bring me all types of food to eat, I took some fruit but other than that I wasn't too hungry.

It's been hours since I've been in her by myself and I was not angry that Bellamy has not bothered to come check up on me. I know he's going to be back because this is his room, but it's like he doesn't care about me. Finally, after the girls clear up everything on the table Bellamy comes in, he's serious like always and he looks pretty tired.

He doesn't bother to say anything to me and I want to scream at him. He goes around the room taking off his clothes and finally he comes towards me. I'm still sitting down by the table with my drawing in front of me, he's behind me studying the drawing over my shoulder. After a moment he places a hand on my shoulder and I angrily stand up so he won't touch me.

"And here I thought the princess was gone" he says sarcastically making me even more angry.

"Is that what you want for me to leave?" I ask my voice hoarse but audible, my question seems to anger him more because he comes to stand in front of me and places both his hands around my arms. He has a tight hold on me almost hurting me but not quite.

"Why did you come here?" he asks while tightening his hold on me.

"I don't know anymore" I say in a sad tone I'm sure, I'm so confused that I don't know if I made the right decision by coming here.

He doesn't say anything so finally I squirm and say "let go of me Bellamy" he does the opposite instead he brings me closer to him. I look away from him and start fighting against him, he lets go of one of my arms only to place his hand on my head to bring me closer to him.

He kisses me and I try to resist him, to push him away but after a bit I give up. My body wants this even though I'm so angry with him. He seems to be angry with me too because he's not gentle, his hands are rough against my skin and he rips my clothes off. He throws me on the bed before climbing on top of me and putting my arms above my head. He continues to kiss me and so I bite his lip drawing some blood, I can taste in my mouth.

This causes him to growl and let go of my arms, with my arms free I place them on his bare back and dig my nails in as he bites my neck leaving a mark of his own. He places his knee between my legs spreading them apart teasing me. I hate myself for moaning but I can't help it, my sounds seem to make him happy because he's smirking at me. I close my eyes I don't want to see him; I can feel his hands touching me everywhere. I moan again as he takes my breast in his hands and harshly squeezing them, I can feel him at my entrance now. "Look at me" he demands as he teases me, I unwillingly open my eyes and meet his that's when he thrust inside of me. I open my mouth as a reaction and again his lips are on mine as he creates a rhythm. When he stops kissing me our eyes meet once again and for the remainder of the time we stay like this eyes locked.

After a few minutes I feel him spilling inside of me and he screams my name, he lays his head on the crook of my shoulder giving me a small kiss. Without realizing it I feel tears running down my eyes and I push Bellamy off of me. He seems a bit surprised at me but at seeing that I'm crying I see the concern in his eyes. I angrily wipe the tears away angry at myself for crying, he comes closer to me placing a hand on my shoulder and I glare at him. "Did I hurt you?" He finally asks and I shake my head no, not physically.

"Do you not want me anymore?" I ask quietly more tears coming down my face. With his hand still on my shoulder he laughs at me causing me to shake him off angrily.

With a more serious face he says "I want you so much that I lose control" with eyes wide I met his burning gaze. He slowly came more towards me and placed me on his lap my head on his chest. He ran a hand down my back "you make me crazy" he whispered in my ear.

"Why have you been so cold these past few days?" I asked looking up at him, he pushed my hair back and said "I was very mad at you for putting yourself at risk, but madder at myself for not being able to protect you."

I didn't say anything and after a moment he said "Why did you come?"

"I missed you" I finally admitted. He had me wrap my legs around him and he said "I missed you too" before kissing me deeply. I had my arms around his waist trying to be as close as possible. When we pulled away he said "There's something we need to talk about" in a serious tone.

I was worried at seeing his expression and said "What?"

 **AN: I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys are the best! Also i know i've never done a chapter on Bellamy's POV do you guys like it that way? or would a be nice to see an insight to what he's thinking?**

 **P.S. what other shows do you guys like?**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

 _Previously on This Union:_

" _I missed you" I finally admitted. He had me wrap my legs around him and he said "I missed you too" before kissing me deeply. I had my arms around his waist trying to be as close as possible. When we pulled away he said "There's something we need to talk about" in a serious tone._

 _I was worried at seeing his expression and said "What?"_

Clarkes POV:

Bellamy didn't speak right away, he seemed to think over what he actually wanted to say and I was getting worried now.

"What?" I asked again looking him in the eyes trying to read his expression.

After a few more seconds of being silent he said "we had a meeting today with all the elders and they are not happy with our alliance with sky crew"

I was a bit confused as to what was going on, "but isn't that we got married so there could be an alliance?" I questioned.

He nodded his head and said "Yes but, that was Lexa's choice not the elders they don't agree with her"

"What do they want?" I asked after a moment.

He seemed a bit nervous to be telling me this but eventually said "they want us to cut ties with sky crew"

Hearing his words got me worried and with an anxious voice I said "but Lexa won't do that right?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder and said "No but we still have to do something to keep the elders happy"

"What does Lexa want to do?" I asked while getting up from the bed and putting on Bellamy's shirt.

I could feel Bellamy's eyes follow me around the room as he said "the best solution is for sky crew to become the thirteen clan; she will talk to you about that tomorrow."

"What does being the thirteen clan mean?" I asked while coming back to the bed and sitting next to him.

He shifted on the bed obviously nervous about answering and after a moment of silence he said "you would all become one us, you would also have to accept Lexa as Heda."

I could now see why he was nervous at telling me this, "No" I said automatically without even thinking about it.

"You have to" he said with a begging look in his eyes.

"My people will never allow it" I responded trying to make him understand.

"There's no other choice" he responded while taking my hands in his and meeting my eyes.

"What happens if we refuse?" I asked in a whisper already knowing the answer.

"We would have to cut ties with you" he responded in the same tone I had.

I was disappointed that after all this time working together we had to go through this. The whole point of my marriage was for the alliance and now it could all be over if we decided not to become the thirteen clan.

"I can't decide for our people without talking to them first" I said after a moment of being quiet.

"You're their leader you can" said Bellamy with conviction.

I shook my head and said "I can't, they don't deserve this"

"It might be better this way, because when you're the thirteen clan no one can attack you anymore not even Ice Nation" said Bellamy trying to sound encouraging.

"Yes but we would have to accept Lexa as our ruler, my people would not allow that" I said trying to argue with him.

"You would still be the leader of your clan, I know the Commander would let you have all the control of your people" said Bellamy.

"I don't know I have to think about this" I said while laying down on the bed staring into the ceiling.

Bellamy took me in his arms and whispered in my ear "sleep we can talk more about it tomorrow." I snuggled closer to him enjoying this night because it could be the last.

When I woke up surprisingly Bellamy was still next to me, I expected him to be gone by now yet he was still here. I got out of the bed and began to dress in the clothes the girls had brought for me, as I was changing he began to stir on the bed.

"Clarke" he called out from the bed his voice still hoarse from sleeping.

"I need to see Finn and Lincoln" I said while putting on my shoes.

"I'll take you" he said while sitting up on the bed.

While he was changing I ate some of the fruit that was on the table, I had no idea when the girls came to bring food but it was already here.

"How come you get food brought here and the rest have to eat downstairs?" I asked as I watched him change.

"I'm second in command I have privileges" he responded with a smirk on his face.

"Do the girls always draw baths for you?" I asked sheepishly.

He smirked and gave me a kiss on my forehead as he said "don't be jealous they're just servants."

"They look at you" I said, I had noticed that when they came in they would stare at Bellamy but not say anything.

"You're wrong, they're actually looking at you" he said while taking a seat opposite of me.

"Why would they look at me?" I asked surprised that they would do that.

"They like you" he responded simply.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"You're gorgeous" he said as if the question was unnecessary. I didn't say anything else, but now I was even more curious about the girls they both looked around my age. "Come I'll take you to see your people" said Bellamy while getting up from his seat and offering me a hand.

I took his hand but instead of letting me go when I was up he wrapped his fingers around mine. We walked this way all the way into the elevators, that's when he let go and instead wrapped his arm around my shoulders. From what Octavia showed me I think they were staying in a level below us, I think that's where Lincoln and Finn where as well.

We were both silent as we rode down the elevator, but he still had his arm around my shoulders holding me close to him. This was a bit strange for me because normally in public we weren't affectionate towards one another. Specially here in Polis I know how grounders are so it surprises me that he's being this way towards me. After about two minutes the doors opened and that's when Bellamy let go of me and we walked alongside each other. Still close but not quite touching, for some reason this caused me to smile.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I shocked my head and said "nothing" with a smile on my face. He gave me a weird look but didn't question me any further. We were in front of a door which I think is Octavia's room, Bellamy knocked loudly on the door. I could hear voices behind it and finally Lincoln opened the door still pulling his shirt down, it was obvious he had just woken up.

"Bellamy" he said as a greeting and smiled at me. Octavia stood behind Lincoln with a hand on his lower back.

"What's up?" she asked with her usual grin. I was surprised that Bellamy didn't say anything that they were together and that they had obviously just woken up together. I guess I missed a lot on the days I wasn't here.

"We need to talk" I said and then added "Where's Finn?"

"He's staying in my room, come on let's go" said Lincoln as he put on his shoes. I followed Lincoln out the room and a few doors down he knocked on a dark door. Bellamy and Octavia were behind us and I could hear them argue in their language quietly. He was probably yelling at her for staying with Lincoln, I knew how protective he was.

A shirtless Finn opened the door and at seeing me he said "Clarke" with a smile on his face. I smiled back and said "we have to talk?" He could probably hear the edge on my voice because he immediately got serious and opened the door wider to let us in.

This room was much smaller than Bellamy's but it was still a bit big. Finn walked to the bed where he put his shirt back on and afterwards turned to face us and said "What's going on?"

I took a deep breath and said "Bellamy spoke to me last night and he said that the elders want for our alliance with the grounders to be broken"

"What? Can they do that?" Lincoln asked immediately with a worried look on his face. He was looking straight at Bellamy.

"Lexa won't allow it, but she still has to do something to keep them happy" responded Octavia instead of Bellamy.

"You knew about this?" asked Lincoln while meeting Octavia's eyes. I could tell that he was hurt that she didn't tell him anything.

"I was in the meeting yesterday, but I didn't say anything because I hoped it wouldn't happen" she glared at Bellamy as she said this.

"What do they want?" asked Finn running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"They want us to be the thirteen clan" I responded my voice dead serious.

"Our people will never accept this" spoke Lincoln quickly.

"There is no other choice, if you don't become the thirteen clan you will always be a target" finally spoke Bellamy while looking straight at me.

"He's right" said Finn surprising everyone that he was actually agreeing with Bellamy for once.

When he saw that we were all staring at him he continued with "They attacked us Clarke, they almost killed you that wouldn't have happened if we were part of them."

"I can't make this decision for everyone" I said hopelessly.

"You're the only one who can" said Lincoln encouragingly.

"They'll hate me" I said to them.

"They'll understand" said Finn as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I only smiled at him and before I could say anything else there was a knock on the door.

Octavia opened it and there stood Miller "The Commander wants to meet with Clarke" he said with a serious look. They were looking at me almost questioning what I would do. I followed Miller out the room knowing the rest were right behind me.

"Nice to see you again Miller" I said with a smile on my face. He smiled back and with a slight bow he said "It's nice to have you back Tahnee."

I gave him a questioning look; I hadn't heard that word before but before I could ask him what it meant we were standing in front of two large doors guarded by two guards on each side. They opened the doors and behind them sat Lexa on her throne.

There were also twelve others on chairs all below her, Indra was there too and she stood by her side like always. "Clarke it's nice to see you up and walking" said Lexa with a small smile. I gave her a small smile in response. Bellamy immediately went to stand next to her by the throne leaving me to stand alone.

"I'm sure that Bellamy has probably told you what's going on" she said while looking at Bellamy for confirmation.

"He has" I said trying my best to sound strong.

"The leaders of my twelve clans all think our alliance should break" she said in a loud voice. All the elders nodded their head agreeing that it's what they wanted.

"However, I have made it clear that that's not going to happen" she said while giving them glares.

Looking at me she continued with her speech saying "I have been advised that perhaps I should make sky crew the thirteen clan"

Before she could continue an elderly woman got up from her seat and said "Heda you can't be serious, they can't be the thirteen clan"

"Why not?" Lexa questioned.

"They're not like us; they won't respect our traditions" another person said.

Lexa put up a hand to silence them and meeting my eyes she said "Clarke if you accept to be the thirteen clan you will become the leader of it, but you must accept me as Commander and bow to our traditions. If we fight you fight, I will give you all my protection and no other clan can attack you anymore"

I could feel all eyes on me even Roan and his sister were here obviously wanting to see if I would bow down to Lexa. With all eyes on me I slowly walked towards Lexa and meeting her eyes I slowly bowed down. There was silence everywhere and slowly one by one they bowed down to her as well, swearing loyalty to them.

"Rise" Lexa said with a firm voice and we did, it was official we were now the thirteen clan and I still had no idea how my people would react to this.

"Who will receive the mark?" asked Indra.

Lexa faced me again and said "One of you must receive my mark to finalize the clan."

Before I could say anything Lincoln stepped up and said "I will receive it" he lifted up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his arm. Someone brought a burning iron and pressed it against his skin. I winced and looked away I met Finn's eyes and he gave me a reassuring nod letting me know I made the right decision. Looking at Octavia she almost looked proud at Lincoln accepting the mark, I looked at him again and I could tell it hurt but he didn't say anything.

Once the make was done Lexa stood again and said "that's all everyone leaves, except for Clarke"

They all exited the room Bellamy being the last person, I could tell he wanted to stay but he too left the room. When it was only Lexa and I, I faced her not knowing what to expect.

She walked towards me and surprisingly she bowed down and said "Clarke I promise to protect you and your people for as long as I live, and even when I'm gone my spirit will continue to protect you."

"Thank you" I said while giving her a hand to help her up.

"I need to leave Polis in order to let my people know what's going on" I said once we were both eye to eye.

She shook her head and said "send someone else, it's important that you stay here in representation of them if any of them want to come here they of course are welcomed to."

"Okay" I said and then with a smile I said "Heda" she smiled back at me at calling her that.

I left the room after that and outside was Bellamy waiting for me with Octavia, Lincoln, and Finn. They were waiting to hear what Lexa had told me. All I said was "someone has to go back to camp and speak to my mother and Kane"

"I'll go" said Lincoln and Finn quickly added "I'll go with you."

I nodded my head and said "Ok if anyone wants to come back they can, tell them it was the only way."

"We'll make sure they understand" said Finn with a gentle smile.

"I'll get Miller to go with you" said Bellamy meeting Lincoln's gaze. They all agreed that Miller would travel with them and they had to leave tonight, the sooner they knew the better. They all left to get their stuff ready for the journey leaving me alone with Bellamy.

"You're one of us now" said Bellamy while taking my hand.

"I'm sure that makes you happy" I said a little bit harsher than I intended to.

"I just want you to be safe, and this is the best way to ensure that" he said while pulling me closer to him wrapping his arms around me.

"I know" I said sadly.

"Come on let me take you somewhere" he said while taking a hold of my hand.

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise" he said mischievously. I gave him a questioning look but he only laughed and kept on guiding me down the building. We rode the elevator down to the last floor, where we got off and went out the big building. We walked into the busy streets where many were selling food and trading objects.

I could tell they all knew Bellamy because they moved aside as we walked through, some even bowed to him and surprisingly me too. I could also hear them whisper and I couldn't help but know that they were talking about me. Eventually we made it outside the crowd and went outside the gates to the wilderness.

"What were they saying about me?" I asked Bellamy while continuing to walk alongside him.

"They just said you're just as beautiful as they have heard" he said while placing a hand on my back helping me hike down the trees.

"Where are we going?" I asked watching my steps making sure I didn't fall.

"I used to come here as a child all the time, Lexa and I found it when we were training. We're almost there." He said, we were walking downhill it was a bit hard because there were a lot of tree roots and I could tell not many people came here.

After a few more minutes of hiking Bellamy said "close your eyes"

I stared at him and said "I'll fall" this of course made him laugh and he put his hands across my eyes and said "don't worry I won't let that happen."

Everything was dark but I could feel his breath across my neck telling me where to step. We continued this way for another two minutes before stopping and he removed his hands. My eyes were still closed as he said "Okay open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the lights, the first thing I saw was water. It was a clearing that had a waterfall with a small pool of water under it. The water was blue and I could see all the rocks in it, it was beautiful like the things we only saw in pictures up in the Ark.

"It's beautiful" I said finally once I had taken everything in. I could tell Bellamy was happy that I liked the place, with a smirk he began to remove his shirt. Wide eyes I said "what are you doing?"

His smirk only got bigger as he said "we're going for a swim of course" He took off his shoes next and then slowly he removed his pants. He stood there in only his boxers when he reached for me and tugged at my shirt asking me to take it off. I did as he asked and began to undress, he watched as I removed my clothes and stood in only my underwear.

With another grin he removed his boxers and jumped in the water, it took him a moment to come back out for air when he yelled "Come on Clarke jump in the water."

I still felt a bit anxious getting in the water because I didn't really know how to swim very well, "I won't let you drown" yelled out Bellamy as if he was reading my mind. Trying to be brave I removed the last pieces of clothes I had on and jumped for the water as he had. The water was not cold like I expected it to be it was actually quite warm, as I came up for air I felt Bellamy's arms around my waist.

I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, "you used to come here with Lexa?" I asked.

"Yes after training we would come here" he responded in my ear.

"Tell me about you growing up" I said while looking into his eyes. There was still so much I didn't know about him.

"I grew up with only my mother until she died when Octavia and I were still kids. We both began training since we were kids, my mother wanted us to be warriors that's how I met Lexa" He said in a short way to explain his childhood. I didn't want to press him too hard so I didn't ask for more details.

"What about you?" he asked surprisingly as he was taking us to where the waterfall was.

"I'm an only child as you know, life in the Ark was much different than it is here. My father got floated when I was fifteen because he knew the Ark was dying and he wanted to tell the people, sometime after I was arrested and was kept a prisoner for a year until coming here" I said all in a rush.

"They imprisoned you?" he asked angrily, we were now on the other side of the waterfall where it was shallower and I was able to stand on my own. It was sort of like a cave expect for the wall of water diving it. "Yes because I wanted to expose the truth and I broke some laws" I said trying to explain the reason. His hands were into fist and I could tell he was still upset over that. I placed my hands on top of his and said "that doesn't matter anymore." He nodded and placed his hands on my waist holding me tight.

"What were those people really saying about me?" I asked curiously while tracing patterns on his chest.

It seemed like he didn't want to tell but after taking a breath he said "they always thought I would marry Lexa; they were just wondering who it was that I got married to. Those who have met you told them that you were a beautiful sky person, and today they agreed and saw the reason why I married you."

That made sense I couldn't blame their people for wanting them together, even I questioned it at first. Now I knew that him and Lexa cared for each other as longtime friends. I nodded my head accepting his explanation and asked one last question that had been bothering me; "Miller called me Tahnee what does that mean?"

He laughed and said "It means princess."

I frown and said "He's calling me that now too."

He shook his head and said "He doesn't mean it like that, in a way you are like a princess because you're mine"

I always felt chills when he spoke like that, territorial that I belonged to him and no one else. We had been standing on the shallow water where it only reached around our waist a little higher on me because I was shorter. I slowly began to touch his chest caressing him slowly before reaching his face and pulling it down towards me. He followed my lead and leaned down to place his mouth against mine.

He carried me so I could wrap my legs around his waist and so I could be leveled with him, with my legs around him I could feel his body against mine; I knew what he wanted. I broke our kiss to whisper in his ear "I need you" this was all he needed to hear and soon I felt him inside of me.

We both came at the same time screaming each other's names, and afterwards we swam back ashore well he swam as he dragged me along with him. We dressed quickly but we didn't leave right away like I thought we would. Instead Bellamy took me farther from the water to a tree that was there and had some sort of fruit on it. He climbed the tree and took some fruit down for us, I took a bite and it tasted sweet. After eating the fruit, I leaned against him closing my eyes feeling sleepy. He placed my head on his lap and pushed my hair of my face, he too leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. I enjoyed the small paradise he brought me to, who knows what tomorrow will bring.

 **AN: Like always thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews you guys have no idea what they mean to me!**

 **Hope you like this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it.**

 **I think I will do a chapter on Bellamy's POV but later on more towards the end of the of the story.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

 _Previously on This Union:_

 _He climbed the tree and took some fruit down for us, I took a bite and it tasted sweet. After eating the fruit, I leaned against him closing my eyes feeling sleepy. He placed my head on his lap and pushed my hair of my face, he too leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. I enjoyed the small paradise he brought me to, who knows what tomorrow will bring._

Clarke's POV:

It's been a full week since Lincoln and Finn left for Arkadia, until now I have not received any news from them but I'm sure they're there now. I hope they made it safely, there's no reason why they wouldn't now that we were part of the grounders. It still felt strange being considered part of them, I know Bellamy was right that it was the only way but it still felt strange. Some I know won't understand why we did this, but I just hope my mother and Kane understand.

These past few days I've been allowed in all the meetings, they mostly talk about the food they need to save in order for winter. They also talk about tactics of the warriors how they should be training at all times. Even though there were no wars going on right now they love to be prepared just in case. They had mentioned the mountain man I still don't know quite sure who they were, but apparently they were not good news.

During meetings I didn't really speak much I just sat there and listened to what the other leaders had to say. All I can say is that they loved to complain about many things to Lexa, they wanted her to fix everything. Seeing her rule made me respect her much more, even though she was Commander she still had to work with the leaders of each clan. If she only did what she wanted she could lose their support and they could even rebel against her.

Not all was bad, I was able to spend more time with Octavia now that Lincoln wasn't here. Not just Octavia but Bellamy also spent more time with me, when before I barely saw him throughout the day now we actually ate meals together. Like right now, we were having breakfast in our room the girls still here cleaning up. I slowly got used to them I've learned that their names are Aiyana and Paloma and they were both around sixteen years old. They were yet to speak to me but they did say hi whenever they came in the room.

"Lexa said I could start working with the healers here, Niko I think he's the guy who took care of me when I was hurt" I said while eating the fruit in my plate.

Bellamy had been a little silent this morning looked up and said "Yeah I can take you to him, I'm sure he could use your help"

"Yes, she says a town nearby; Tree Crew I think has an infection or something and we need to go there and help them" I said informing him of my plans for the next two days.

"I don't want you to travel yet, they can handle this alone" he said firmly.

"Lexa asked me to go with them, I think she plans on going too" I said while meeting his harsh gaze I could tell he was upset over this because his hand was gripping the fork so tight I could see the veins on his arm.

"I'll speak to her" he said leaving no room to argue.

Yet he still obviously didn't know how stubborn I could be "They need me there, I could help those people. Why don't you come with us?" I asked perhaps now he wouldn't be so freaked out.

"I can't we have a large hunting party going out today and I'm leading them" he said, I could tell he was upset that he couldn't go with us.

"Don't worry" I said while putting a hand on top of his while continuing to say "Lexa is going too, I'm sure we'll both be well protected."

"How long will you be there?" he asked giving up the argument.

"Only two days, we're leaving today at midday" I said softly meeting his eyes, glad that the girls had left the room quietly while we were arguing.

"I'm leaving soon so I won't be able to see you later, I'll make sure enough guards go with you both" he said while getting up from his seat to put on his shoes.

I followed his lead and I too got up from the table going to where he was sitting on the bed. "Don't worry we'll be fine" I said while putting my hands on his shoulders. He in returned placed his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him. I was sitting his lap now so I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. We were only in that position for a moment before he stood up again putting me on my feet and saying "I will see you in two days."

I nodded my head in response and before he left the room he pulled my face toward his and gave me a long kiss before leaving. Once he was gone I began to pack a few clothes and supplies to take with me on the trip. Octavia had taken me to a trading post where I was able to get some new clothes, Bellamy had given me some things I could trade in order to get the clothes. Still the stuff I was taking wasn't much I could carry it all in a bag around my shoulders.

Once I had everything I left the room going to meet Lexa and see what she had in mind. As I was leaving the room the two girls came back in to clean up again, I waved at them before leaving to which they smiled in returned.

I walked towards Lexa's quarters which Bellamy had shown me it was just down the hall from our place. At the opposite side of our room were two large doors similar to the ones of the meeting room, there were two guards by the door and at seeing me they stood aside to let me through. I stepped in the room and was surprised to see it was very similar to ours. It was bigger but it was simply decorated, I can see why Lexa and Bellamy got along so well now.

"Lexa" I called out not seeing her in the room, I took a seat on a couch by a fire place. There was a table in front of me and on the table was a book, I was about to open it when Lexa came out of a door inside the room. She seemed a bit surprised to see me and said "Clarke?" with a questioning look.

Unlike she usually dressed she was currently wearing a black dress, which was a bit strange because I was used to seeing her in her warrior clothes with her eyes painted. "I came to see what the plan was for Tree Crew?" I said while standing up.

She walked around the room also packing a small bag, "We'll be there for two days to help reduce the infection that seems to be spreading, after that we will return here" she said with her back towards me. I could see a large tattoo on her back and was a bit curious to what it meant. I know that grounder woman got the tattoo of their partner on their backs, and their family symbol on their neck. I wondered now if Lexa had been married before and that was her mate's tattoo on her back.

"Clarke!" Lexa practically yelled at me.

I had been too distracted by her tattoo to realize she had asked me a question, "I'm sorry what?" I said after a moment.

"I said; was Bellamy too upset that you were going with us?" she repeated her question giving me a strange look.

I frowned a bit and said "Bellamy just worries too much" I was once again on her couch facing her direction. She closed her bag and went to her table to retrieve two glasses filled with alcohol I'm sure. She handed me a glass and sat in front of me, I took a sip and faced her as she gave me a strange look.

"Bellamy cares about you" she said softly studying me to see my reaction.

"Yes" I said not elaborating anything about us.

"Maybe a little more than you care about him" she says carefully while studying my face.

"What? No!" I practically yelled angry at her assumption.

She smiled at me and said "What I mean is that even though you care about him it won't stop you from doing what needs to be done"

I was quiet for a moment not really understanding what she was trying to say. Instead of asking her what she meant I asked a different questioned.

"Do you have someone you care about?" I asked quietly.

She had a painful expression on her face and didn't answer right away, she seemed to be remembering something or someone. Finally, after a minute she said "There was someone but I've come to learn that being Heda has it's sacrifices one of them love."

Love; there was the word. Up to this point I knew I cared about Bellamy but am I in love with him? I don't know this I've never been in love before so I don't know how that feels.

"Love?" I asked more to myself than her.

"Yes love can be a weakness, it has been for me" she says sadly again looking at me but her gaze in a faraway place.

"I will meet you by the gates in an hour" she adds her tone dismissing me.

I get up without question and leave her alone. I go to find Octavia who must be in her room. By now I know how to get there on my own, we usually spent our days together anyway. She was feeling lonely because Lincoln was gone and she must be worried about him.

I'm at Octavia's door now so I knock softly, waiting for her to open it. She opens it and gives me a small smile, "hey" she says simply while letting me through.

"How are you?" I asked while following her in and sitting on her bed. She sits opposite of me and says "I'm good, missing Lincoln but I know he'll be back soon."

"Are you in love with Lincoln?" I asked suddenly surprising even myself with the question.

She gave me a strange look and after a moment nodded her head yes saying "Yeah I guess I am."

"How do you know?" I asked pushing for an answer.

I could feel her studying me trying to read my expression, "You just do. One day you wake up and realize you can't imagine your life without that person, that he's the only one you want. It's hard to explain but you just know." She said trying her best to explain the emotion.

"Have you told him?" I asked again.

"Yes, he said it to me one day and I realized I loved him too" she said with a grin on her face. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of this.

I didn't ask any more questions after that I was actually pretty quiet thinking about what Octavia had said. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to ask one more question "Was Lexa ever in love?" I asked.

She must have thought I was crazy for asking this because this time she really gave me a strange look. "I don't know for sure, but I've heard stories" she said.

I gave a her a nod to go on, after a pause she continued and said "When Lexa first became Heda she had a girlfriend, she wasn't always this harsh. Everyone knew they were together, but she didn't support some clans in a decision and to prove they had power they killed her. Which is why she's alone now and why she must work together with the different clans."

Now I understood why she acted the way she did, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Bellamy. "That's so sad" I said, I guess that's the reason why Bellamy never let anyone get too close.

"She wasn't always like she is now" she said sadly. It makes sense why she was very cold at times, though I still think she cares a lot about her people.

"I should go, I'm leaving with Lexa to the village nearby to help them with their infection" I said while getting up from the bed and making my way to the door.

"That's right" she said while she too got up from the bed we had both been laying in.

"I'll see you in two days, take care of Bellamy for me" I said while giving her hug.

She hugged me back and said "of course and please be careful out there"

I nodded my head and left the room. I made a quick way to my room taking my bag and then going downstairs to get a horse and meet the rest by the gates. I had already said my goodbye to Bellamy and I wouldn't see him anymore because he is hunting.

I remembered my way to the stables and the boy working there gave me a horse without question. I was slowly being recognized by others now. After strapping my bag on the side I got on the horse and went to the gates. There were two guards there already waiting along with Niko the healer. I nodded my head to them in acknowledgement and stood to the side by myself. It seemed like we were only waiting for Lexa.

I was right after about ten minutes she showed up followed my Indra and two other guards. "Let's go" she said while taking the lead at the front. I ended up riding next to her followed by the guards, though one went ahead to make sure our road was clear.

She seemed to be her normal self again, though she was a bit quieter than usual. I couldn't really see her with the same eyes as before, now that I knew her story.

"So what exactly is going on with this village?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I got news that they have an infection, Niko has dealt with this before so he knows what to do. It's not deadly but if they're not treated it could be" She explained.

"How come you're coming?" I asked curiously.

"They're my people, I need to be there for them in the good and bad times" she said as if the answer was obvious.

"You're a good leader" I said without thinking, more just speaking my mind.

She looked at me strangely and said "I try to be."

The rest of the way was spent in silence we only stopped once to let the horses drink water and within a few hours we had made it to the village.

Niko brought other healers apart from me, we had taken some antidote before dealing with them so we won't get infected. It was an odd infection I had not seen before, the infected were bleeding from their nose and mouth. We really just had to take care of them to make sure they didn't choke with the blood. There was only a rare few who were not infected but most of the village was. I knew it was going to be a long night tending to them all.

I was right all through the night we spent taking care of the people. Finally, to what I'm guessing was around three in the morning Niko told me to go get some sleep. I was about to refuse be he assured me he could handle the rest. Most of the work had already been done by all of us so after making sure he would be fine on his own I left. About a mile from the village the people who we traveled with had set up a camp to stay the night. I quietly walked to the tents and found the one that was assigned to me, next to Lexa's.

As I passed Lexa's there were two guards by the entrance, I could see light from inside and I knew she wasn't sleeping. I was too tired to check on her so I went in mine and dropped on the floor to sleep, it didn't long before I was under a deep slumber.

I don't know how long I slept for but when I woke up the sun was shining through the tent burning my face. I got up and put on my shoes to go outside knowing I couldn't sleep any longer. I could tell many of the grounders were better because there was more movement then yesterday. I was able to find Niko who was mixing some seaweed to be made into medicine.

"I can do this so you can go rest, you must be tired" I said to him while taking over what he was doing.

He thought about for a moment but finally said "alright, but come get me if you need anything"

"I will" I said with a smile letting him know I could take it from here.

I was surprised to see Lexa from afar taking care of some children who were obviously just recovering. They stared at her with love and devotion while she smiled and talked to them. I had never seen her this way with anyone, it was surely a sight to behold. In that moment she turned around to face me our eyes locked and I smiled at her. She only smiled back and looked back at the kids who were now sitting around her, listening to her every word.

I kept doing my work for about two hours before Lexa approached me and said "come on let's get some food."

I was already done with the task Niko had left me with and I was pretty hungry so I went along with her. She guided me to her tent which like always was bigger than everyone else's. She had her usual table of food that she seems to have everywhere she goes.

She motioned for me to sit on a chair by the table, I did as she asked while she served me some water and food. We ate across from one another not really speaking but understanding each other. I respected her as a leader and I could feel that she respected me as well.

"Why did you have Bellamy marry me?" I asked suddenly, I know we've had this conversation before but I still didn't understand.

"Bellamy and I grew up together I knew he would never have a family of his own in order to protect me. He doesn't deserve the sacrifice I have to make, at the time it seemed like the perfect solution" she said with smile on her face.

"What about now, you don't think it was the right thing to do?" I asked, I could tell that she felt a bit of regret in her voice but I'm not really sure.

She stared at me for a moment before saying "No it's still the right thing, things are just different now."

I was about to ask her another question before she interrupted by saying "You're a good person Clarke, and Bellamy deserves a good person"

"So do you" I said without really thinking, she only smiled at me a mischievous smile but didn't say anything.

The rest of our time spent at the village was just helping the grounders get back on their feet. A lot of them were recovering and Niko and I made sure they knew how to take care of themselves. We didn't think they'd be better so soon so instead of leaving in the morning we decided to leave that night.

We would be getting in Polis pretty late at night but we thought it was better to just go ahead and head back. The trip in itself was good, we again only stopped once for the horses to drink and before we knew it we were by the gates of Polis.

The guards who were on duty opened the gates and we were inside, we all went directly to the stables to let the horses rest. The city was quiet everyone seemed to be sleeping except for a few who were out on the streets.

After giving my horse to the person working there for the night I walked back to the tall building that seemed to be at the center of everything. I walked along with Lexa, followed by her two guards. We walked in silence both tired of the journey, once we were at the top of the building exiting the elevators she said "perhaps you shouldn't tell Bellamy all of what we spoke."

"I won't tell him" I responded immediately, I guess she doesn't want him to feel bad for her.

She smiled at me and said "Good night Clarke" before walking the opposite direction of where I was heading to. I walked slowly towards my room, the halls were empty my only guide the candles at the end of the hall.

I opened the door quietly trying not to wake up Bellamy, the room wasn't completely dark because the blinds were drawn and the moon was full tonight. I could make out a sleeping form on the bed, he was shirtless I could see. I removed all my clothes and went to look for one of his shirts to sleep in, it was hard to find one in the dark but eventually I managed to get one.

After putting it on I walked around the bed pulled the covers up and got in. His back was facing me and I could barely make out the three circles on his back I couldn't help but trace the tattoo with my hands. I don't think he knows how much I like his tattoo, I always find myself looking at it when he's shirtless. I even thought about getting it on my back like is custom for them, but I've yet to bring the subject up. I feel like he has given many things for me, he is willing to change things for my benefit so getting his tattoo is a minimal thing that I could do. But, if I'm being honest with myself I'm a bit scared of the needles they use. He shifted in the bed and said "Clarke?" I could feel him shiver I guess my hands were a bit cold.

"Who else?" I said sarcastically. He turned around to face me his eyes barely opened as he pulled me close to him and gave me a kiss on top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist and said "I missed you."

He didn't say anything but he pulled my face up and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Sleep" I whispered while putting my head on his shoulders. He didn't argue because within minutes his breathing evened out letting me know he was asleep. I too closed my eyes feeling tired after traveling for so long. Tomorrow i could show him how much i actually missed him.

 **AN: Thank you guys for all the reviews i've gotten, they mean the absolute world to me! I never thought i would get this reaction from writing this story but you guys make it worth it.**

 **Like always let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **P.S. have you guys read Me Before You? if you haven't read it, it's a great book! i also just watched the movie and it was pretty good as well.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

 _Previously on This Union:_

 _"Sleep" I whispered while putting my head on his shoulders. He didn't argue because within minutes his breathing evened out letting me know he was asleep. I too closed my eyes feeling tired after traveling for so long. Tomorrow I could show him how much I actually missed him._

 **Clarke's POV:**

Even though I went to sleep late I still ended up waking up before Bellamy did. This makes me wonder what he has been doing these past two days that has him so tired. The sun is barely coming out but I know I can't sleep anymore. He should be waking up soon anyways, this is the time he normally wakes up.

I slowly moved towards him, and carefully I straddle him. He shifts on the bed but doesn't quite wake up. I place my hands on his chest and lean down to start trailing kisses on his neck. I make sure to leave a mark before continuing down his chest all the way to his torso. He shifts uncomfortable on the bed and I know he's awake now.

I sit up and looking into his eyes I say "Good morning" with a mischievous smile.

"Good morning indeed" he responds his voice still hoarse from sleep. I was still straddling his waist, and so he placed his hands on my hips. He slowly began to move his hands underneath my shirt, touching me slowly until eventually he pulled at it and it came off.

It was the only article of clothing I had on so once it came off I was completely naked. I could feel him staring at my body, it made me wonder how even though he's seen me this way many times he still has that adoring look on his face. Unlike the first time, it seems like he has even more emotion when he sees me this way.

With his usual smirk he flipped me over and I was now under him locking eyes. I wrapped my arounds around him and began to pull at his boxers, wanting them to come off. He pulled them down revealing his rock hard muscle. This time instead of entering me he flipped me over so my face was against the bed. With his knee he spread my legs apart and with a kiss on my shoulder he thrusted inside of me.

We had never been this way before but soon enough I was realizing I liked being this way. I liked it when he took charge of things and acted possessively. Even when he held onto my hips so hard that sometimes it would leave bruises. He was always concerned afterwards that he had grabbed on too hard, but I reassured him he hadn't. I never felt physical pain, I was too wrapped up in the bliss. The only thing I felt afterwards was soreness, the good kind that brought me memories of how I got it.

Like now as he worked on keeping up a fast rhythm he had his arms on my hips pulling me up as he came down. His fingers dug into my skin and I knew I would have dark circles tomorrow, but I could only feel pleasure. He stopped for a moment flipping me back over so I was facing him now, his eyes were almost black with intensity. He leaned down to kiss me as he continued with the rhythm, this time I placed my hands on his back I dug my nails in his skin. He growled at feeling the slight pain and came calling my name, I followed right afterwards.

We laid breathless side by side staring at the ceiling of the room. When our breathing evened out he sat up and brought me close to him. Slowly be began to trace kisses all over my body, especially on my hips where I could only guess the marks were beginning to form.

"I'm glad you're back" he said eventually meeting my gaze. I stared into his eyes and said "me too I really missed you." We never really expressed our feelings to one another before, but these past few days we've seen to be more willing to say things out loud.

"How's the village?" he asked.

"They're good now, we stabilized the infection" I responded while getting up from the bed. I knew the girls would be in here soon and I didn't want them to find us like this.

I could feel his eyes follow me around the room, I took the shirt I was wearing at night and put it back on. I went back to sit on the bed, across from him. He sat up with his back against the wall, pulling one of my legs towards him.

"How did you spend these past few days?" I asked curiously smiling at him.

"Mostly out hunting, trying to avoid being in here" he responded bluntly.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's not the same, when you're not here" he responded his eyes not really meeting mine.

I crawled towards him "how do you feel about me?" I asked, the question I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to know the answer to.

"What do you mean?" he asked dumbfounded.

"How do you feel about me?" I repeated the question making sure my eyes were locked with his.

He looked away and took a deep breath, for a moment I thought he wasn't going to answer. Finally, he said "I can't see my life without you in it anymore." There was so much emotion in his eyes that I knew he meant what he said. I also knew this was hard for him to say.

I placed both my hands on his face caressing him before bringing his face towards me. Our lips met in the gentlest way possible, and after breaking apart I said "you are my life now." His eyes were wide as if not believing what I was saying.

Bellamy and I were not like Octavia and Lincoln who could say they loved each other. Our bond went deeper than love, it was almost a need for one another. He pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his shoulder enjoying the feeling of his body being closed to mine.

In that moment the doors opened slowly revealing one of the girls she poker her head in and at seeing us she blushed bright red and said a few words in her language while her eyes were down on the floor. Bellamy responded to her question and they both quickly walked in setting up breakfast.

"Maybe they should come back later" I whispered to him while pulling our covers up higher around my chin.

He smirked at me and said "That was their question, but I told them to come in anyways."

"Why?" I asked while glaring at him.

"They might as well start getting used to this" he responded with his usual smirk.

I hit him on his arm and simply said "Bellamy!"

The girls were almost done setting up the food, and soon enough they said a few words before exiting the room. That was definitely the fastest they've been in here.

Bellamy was the one to get out of bed putting on his boxers and pulling me up with him. I was still wearing the oversize shirt as I went to sit by the table to have some coffee. We didn't have a lot of the foods they have here on the Ark. I often found myself trying new things, some I liked others I didn't.

I found out I was actually quite hungry after our morning activities. It was while we were eating when Octavia burst through the doors with an excited look on her face. She took one look at us and her grin only got bigger at seeing our state. The good thing is that she was too excited to comment anything about us, "They're on their way back" she said with a smile on her face.

This made me smile as well "how do you know?" I asked. She took a seat next to us and said "The rider came in this morning; they should be here tonight or in the morning."

"Did he say who all as coming?" I asked curiously, deep down I wanted to see my mom but I also knew the chances of her coming where pretty slim.

"No, but from what I heard it's more than how many left" she said while taking some of our fruit.

"I should probably to inform the Commander" said Bellamy while getting up from the table.

He came around towards me and gave me a light kiss on the lips before going into our bathroom to change. I broke my gaze from him and met Octavia's curious look.

"Hey it's not fair that you guys get food brought up to your room" she said while pointing to the table.

"The perks of being married to the Commanders second" I said with a grin on my face.

She glared at me and said "I think Bellamy has become a bad influence on you."

"I'm joking; you're welcome to join us in the mornings" I said with a smile on my face.

"I doubt Bellamy will like that" she said while scanning the room and taking a look at my appearance.

"You're probably right" I said with a small laugh. She laughed too because we could both agree on his reaction. I spent the rest of my day with Octavia, helping her get things ready from when Lincoln arrived. I could tell that she was very excited to see him, I could only imagine it's been over two weeks since they left.

 **Lexa's POV:**

I found myself sitting on my throne yet again, like every day I listened to the concern of others. As a man was explaining how some of his cattle was stolen by one of my guards Bellamy walked in. He was silent coming in, going to stand next to me on my right side. Even since him and Clarke got together he's changed a lot, he used to never be late to our meetings. It's not like we have an official time, or a rule that he has to be there. It's just that he always made it upon himself to always be by my side in case anything happened.

Now, he didn't make it a priority anymore his priority was someone else. I wasn't jealous for him spending his time with Clarke, I was glad for it. The reason I asked him to marry Clarke was because I didn't want him to have to make the sacrifices I had to make. It was enough with one person paying the price, he didn't deserve this.

When I made that decision I had no idea I would later regret it. I know I made the right choice, I still believe that. The problem is that I found myself worrying about Clarke more than I intended to. This was no good, I had to get rid of this problem.

Than man finally finished his story which I did not listened to but I still answered with "My guard will show you out, and he will reward you with the value of your cattle."

Than man kneeled down in front of me saying "Oh thank you Heda!" I motioned for my guard to take him out and do as I said.

When they were out the room I stood and said "I need a break, let the people know I will resume in two hours."

I left the meeting room knowing Bellamy would be right behind me, at least he would always follow me.

When I was standing in front of my door I looked back and sure enough there was Bellamy right behind me. I opened the door and motioned for Bellamy to come in, leaving the two regular guards outside.

"What do you need Bellamy?" I asked while going to my bar and serving myself some wine.

"It seems part of the thirteen clan are on their way, they should arrive tonight" he said while still standing by the door.

"I'm sure Clarke is happy for that" I said bitterly. What was wrong with me?

"She is" he responded quietly. I nodded my head and drank the wine in one sip. I served myself another cup and got one for Bellamy as well. I motioned for him to sit on one of my couches, me sitting opposite of him.

"The clans are happy for now, but I know they will plan to attack soon" I said as I took another taste of the wine, letting the alcohol enter my body.

"But sky crew is part of the thirteen clan now, they can't attack them" he said with a worried expression on his face. I knew him long enough now to know his face expressions, he had one of worry now.

"Perhaps not the clan itself, but they will still try to take out their leader" I responded giving him a look knowing exactly what leader they would try to take out.

"I won't let them" he said angrily, his hands turning into fist.

"I know" I said and taking the last few drops of my drink I added "When that happens you have to flee Polis, take Clarke with you."

"My duty" he began but before he continued his sentence I interrupted with "Your duty is to her now, I can take care of myself but you must protect her."

"Why do you care about her?" he asked next with a skeptical look on his face. I tried to keep my face as blank as possible before answering.

"I can bet that you can't possibly give her up now, I'm giving you an out" I said with a harsh tone. I knew I was being mean here, but it was the only thing I could tell him.

He didn't respond back but from his look I knew I was right. "Listen I'm not saying this is going to happen soon, but we both know it will eventually. We must be prepared when it does" I said lastly with a more gently look on my face.

He nodded his head and said "thank you."

I laid down on couch and said "I don't think I can continue with today's group of people; can you take care of them?"

I didn't have to open my eyes to know he was already nodding his head yes. I only heard his voice as he said "Yes Heda." His voice already sounded far away as I started to drift off allowing the alcohol to work in my blood.

 **Octavia's POV:**

I was all but jumping up and down on my bed from how excited I was to see Lincoln again. I had missed him terribly these past two weeks. I was currently sitting patiently on my couch while trying to read a book to distract myself. Reading wasn't really for me though, that was more Bellamy's side. I was happy for my brother, to know that he has found someone that meant to him like Lincoln meant to me.

I could tell from the glance I saw this morning that they had finally admitted their feelings to one another. As if they hadn't been obvious before, though they both pretended like they weren't there.

I had spent the better half of my day with Clarke getting her help to prepare for Lincoln's arrival. She had left me a few minutes ago probably to meet Bellamy, though apart from in the morning I knew they hadn't seen each other. I don't know how they did it, when Lincoln was around I spent most of my days with him. He was respected by many grounders now, they accepted him as a warrior now; even Indra liked him.

Bellamy and Clarke on the other hand could go the whole day without crossing paths at all throughout the day, and they were okay with this. It was night time now, the sun had gone down about an hour ago and the streets of Polis were less busy. My train of thought was cut off as I heard the bells ring, announcing the entrance of people by the gates. I all but ran outside the building, going toward the gates myself to meet Lincoln.

Along the way I ran into Clarke and Bellamy who were walking side by side towards the gates too. They weren't touching at all, but they were so close it seemed almost intimate. "Slow down O!" yelled Bellamy at me as he saw me run past him.

"Easy for you to say" I said while glancing at Clarke being by his side. When I reached the gates they were barely being opened and soon enough my brother and Clarke joined me to stand next to me.

The doors opened slowly and soon enough they revealed a group of people. In the center of the people stood Lincoln and I had never felt so happy to see anyone. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck throwing myself at him. I could feel his strong arms wrap around my waist lifting me up, his face was in my neck inhaling my scent in.

"I missed you" he whispered in my ear so only I could hear. When we pulled apart there were a few people staring at us, Clarke was only grinning at our display while Bellamy had a hard look on his face.

As I looked around to see who else was with them I saw Miller and Finn who had originally left with Lincoln. The other people was the Raven with the two engineer boys whose names were Monty and Jasper I think. They too were smiling at us, before being distracted by Clarke rushing to them and giving them each hugs.

I could only guess how Bellamy felt at seeing Clarke hug other guys, with him being so possessive. To my surprise he looked pretty calm, I guess he understand that they don't see anything bad about hugging someone like we might.

"I'm glad you guys made it here safe" said Clarke with a huge smile on her face, she was by Bellamy's side now.

"There's a lot we need to talk about" said Raven with a straight face. Her tone was a bit hard making me wonder what happened at their camp.

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for everything! I'm beyond happy that i have reached over 200 reviews, this is amazing.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm sorry that it's not too long but I've been really busy this week. I still wanted to post something for you guys though.**

 **Lastly this will always be a Bellarke story so don't worry about that!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

 _Previously on This Union:_

 _"There's a lot we need to talk about" said Raven with a straight face. Her tone was a bit hard making me wonder what happened at their camp._

Clarke's POV:

I smiled at seeing Octavia run up to Lincoln and giving him a big hug, not caring that we were all watching. I faced Raven, Monty, and Jasper; who all looked a bit taken aback by their display of affection. After they pulled apart I too rushed over to them to give them a hug and let them know I was glad they were back.

With a smile on my face I said "I'm glad you guys made it here safe."

Raven faced me and with a straight face she said "There's a lot we need to talk about."

The smile I had on immediately fell off my face and I said "What's going on?"

She looked around in both directions almost wondering if someone was listening to us, "where are we going to stay?" she asked after a bit.

I looked up at Bellamy almost asking him the same question with my eyes.

"I had some rooms cleared for you, follow me" he said while looking at them.

We all walked back to the building, not really saying anything. Walking beside Bellamy very quietly I said "Thank you." To which he only squeezed my hand in an answer.

Once inside we showed the guys their room first. They stayed in the same floor as Lincoln's room which Finn was now staying in. He and Octavia had left already to her room, not one of us questioning them leaving. Jasper and Monty are going to share a room, while Raven got a room across from theirs.

Reaching Raven's room both Bellamy and I walked in with ready to hear what she had to say. I could see her glancing around the room studying the things in it. Almost like I had when I first walked into one. They were very different from our rooms in the Ark, ours used to be small. These rooms were much bigger than those. The other difference is that the only light in the room were the slow burning candles in it.

She finally sat on the bed and faced us with a curious look on her face. "Finn explained to me what happened, I'm glad you're okay" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, sorry I lost your radios" I said back while sitting next to her.

"I brought some more with me, so we can communicate back to Arkadia" she said back.

"What's going on Raven?" I finally asked, all this time Bellamy had been standing by the window looking out into the city. At hearing my question, he moved from the window to stand in front of us.

"Pike is at the camp" she said with a straight voice.

"What? How?" I asked.

"We found them a bit after you left, they were on the second drop ship but had been lost for quite some time." She explained.

"Who all made it back?" I asked while putting my arm around her, I could tell she was a bit upset.

"Well some other people from farm station, Monty's mom too" she said the last part with a small smile.

That made me glad to hear, "You don't think this was a good thing?" I asked.

"I just don't trust Pike, there's something about him" she said while looking in a faraway place, not really being here in the same room with us.

"Who is this Pike person?" asked Bellamy from where he was standing.

This seemed to wake up Raven because she met Bellamy's gaze and said "He was our teacher, but he always had odd ideas. Now he just seems too on edge, and he definitely does not approve of grounders."

"Did he say anything?" I asked wondering what made her think that he did not like grounders.

"Well he was upset about our alliance with them, and then when the guys showed letting us know that we were the thirteen clan he was even more upset. Maybe I should've stated back in camp." The last part she said more of a thought to herself.

"What did my mother say about all of this?" I asked, mostly because I wanted to know how she was doing as well.

"Both her and Kane agreed that it was the only solution. By the way she told me to tell you that she loves you and misses. She's the one who thought I should come here, to set up a way of communication" she said with a smile on her face.

I smiled in returned happy to hear that she was okay, and I also know that she sent raven to keep an eye on me more than anything.

"Does this Pike person post a threat?" Asked Bellamy in a serious tone.

Raven thought about the answer for a bit before saying "Yes, he has a few supporters but I know he's trying to get more people join his small group."

Bellamy was quiet not saying anything as he thought about what Raven just said. Finally, he said "when you've established communication let me know, I need to speak with Kane."

Raven nodded letting him know she would let him know. Bellamy then glanced at me letting me know he was ready to go.

"I'm going to stay with Raven for a bit, I'll meet you in our room later" I said answering his silent question. He gave a nod in acknowledgement before walking out the room, leaving me and Raven alone.

"You two seem to be happier than ever" she said while giving me a smirk.

"Well we are doing really good right now" I said not bothering to downplay anything.

"I'm happy for you Clarke, you deserve it" she said with a genuine smile while squeezing my hand.

"What about you and Wick?" I asked curiously.

She laid on the bed and took a deep breath before saying "Our small fling is over."

"Why?" I asked surprised.

She looked at me and said "we're just at two different stages in our lives right now, and I'm not ready for anything serious right now."

"You can't keep pushing them all away" I said in a gentle tone hoping to get through to her.

"I don't push them away" she said defensively.

I didn't say anything but I gave her a look that let her know I didn't believe her.

"I'm pretty tired can you scold me tomorrow" she said sarcastically.

"I'm not scolding you" I said, and this time it was her who gave me a look.

I stood up from the bed and put my hands up in defense "I'll see you in the morning, Lexa will probably want to meet with you guys" I said as I walked towards the door.

"I'll see you in the morning" she responded while taking off her shoes getting ready for bed.

"Sleep well" I said as I walked out the room and closed her door gently.

I walked back to my room, taking the elevator to the last floor. I was happy Raven had come with the guys to Polis, I missed having her around. Even though I got along well with Lexa and Octavia I still missed my friends from the Ark.

Though I was a bit worried about what she said about Pike, I hope he doesn't try to do anything to destroy this treaty we have with the grounders.

Without even realizing it I was in front of my door already. I walked right in and came to the sight of Bellamy laying on the bed without a shirt on while reading a book.

I couldn't help but stare at him, it was moments like these that made me want him so much more. My first reaction was to go straight to him and straddle him. As I met his eyes he had a smirk on his face, "see something you like?" he said.

I let my eyes roam over his body before saying "nothing I haven't seen before." As I said that I removed my clothes and stood by the door. It was he who roamed his eyes over me now, he placed his book on the small table beside our bed and walked towards me.

As he walked towards me I took a step back, he had that look on his face he only got when he was hunting. I kept on walking backwards and soon my back hit the door, I was trapped. He was towering over me now, with that smirk on his lips. I met his eyes and gave him a challenging look. It seemed to be all he needed before taking my hands and placing them above my head before crashing his lips to mine.

I struggled against his hold trying to break my arms free, he finally let me go only to lift me up allowing to wrap my legs around him. I could feel how hard he was already, and as I dug my nails deep in his back I heard him growl.

There was no time; he moved my underwear to the side and entered me. I gasped against his lips and opened my eyes to meet his eyes. He stayed inside of me for a moment before beginning a pace, as he began to go faster I dragged my nails down his back leaving a mark for sure.

I broke his steady gaze to place kisses on his neck, right on the crook of his shoulder and neck I sucked making sure to leave a mark there. I could feel that he was close to edge, and so I squeezed tight around him knowing it was the last straw he needed to come. Sure enough I heard him scream out my name before feeling him come inside of me "fuck" he said as pulled out and placed me back on my feet.

He then turned me around so I was facing the door I placed my hands against the door as I felt him spread my legs apart. Once again he thrusted inside of me, this time his thrust was slower but they were deeper. The longer he went I felt my legs turn into jelly, his hands were on my hips making sure I met him thrust for thrust. It didn't take long for me to call out his name begging him to finish, with a last thrust I felt a running sensation all over my body. Good thing he was there because he pulled me towards him letting me lean on him because I don't think I could stand on my own.

He slowly picked me up and carried me to the bed where he gently laid me down. He didn't get in the bed with me instead he went to clean up and to grab a shirt for me. I didn't mind sleeping naked but I also didn't want to girls to see me like this when they came in the morning. He helped me put the shirt on and then laid down next to me pulling me close to him. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, I was too tired.

* * *

Clarke's POV:

Bellamy was gone when I woke up, but there was a note left for me. It said to go to the meeting room as soon as I woke up, Lexa wanted to meet with the others. I went straight to take a shower and when I came out breakfast was set already. There was only enough food for one person so I knew Bellamy would not be eating with me this morning. I took a quick bite of the fruit before putting my shoes on and leaving my room.

I walked to the meeting room and once I stood at the doors I met Raven with the other guys. I guess they were about to enter when they saw me.

"Why does she need to see us?" asked Jasper in an almost scare voice.

I placed a hand on his shoulder "She probably just wants to know how things are going back at camp" I said reassuringly.

This seemed to relax him and they walked inside the meeting room first. I was about to walk in as well when beside me Raven whispered "I guess you had a good night" she said this while looking at my neck. My only guess is that I had bite marks on it, I was going to kill Bellamy. I could feel my face blushing and I took my hair down and made sure it covered my neck.

We walked in together and already Lexa seemed to be waiting for us. I could see Bellamy stand next to her and I couldn't help but smirk because his shirt barely covered the hickey I had given him. You could see a sneak of it, I felt happy that I wasn't the only one with marks. Bellamy glared at me knowing I was staring at his neck, and in response I grinned at him.

I was distracted from him because Lexa cleared her voice and said "I wanted an update on the thirteen clan."

All the guys seemed to look at Raven, waiting for her to speak. She seemed to realize this and so she stepped forward and said "We found some more of our people who had been on the second drop ship. I have also brought with me some stuff to established a stable connection with them."

"Great I will make sure my people provide whatever you need to get that done" said Lexa meeting Raven's gaze.

From afar I could see that many were staring at my people, some with wonder others with hate. I could also see Roan staring straight at Raven never removing his gaze from her.

"How are the rest of my people at your camp?" she asked.

"They are good, they have adapted to us and we are both working well together" said Raven in strong voice. I was also glad to hear that they were all getting along. I was also glad that she had not mention the Pike problem.

I looked over to Bellamy to see his reaction, his face was expressionless the whole time. I guess he too had not told Lexa about Pike.

"Good" responded Lexa then while looking around at the other leaders she said "I need you all to be supportive of these people, they are here to help our city. And, remember that they are now part of the thirteen clan and so they are part of us now." This left no room for argument, she made a gesture that they were all dismissed to leave.

Some left right away while others stayed back and introduced themselves to Raven and the guys. Lexa too got down from her throne and walked towards me.

"Is there something else I should know?" she asked straight away.

"No" I said immediately maybe a little too fast.

"Remember Clarke I am Commander and I must know everything about my clans" she said her voice harsh.

"Yes Heda" I responded politely and added "there is nothing going on except that perhaps Raven will need a lab where she can work."

"I'll make sure she gets one" she said there was no smile on her face today.

"Thank you" I said with a slight nod at her. She gave me a nod in returned before walking out the meeting room.

As soon as she was gone Roan came towards me and said "You have interesting friends"

I smiled at him and said "don't even try because it's not going to happen."

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

I gave him a knowing look and said "I saw you looking at her, don't waste your time there."

He glanced at Raven again, she was speaking to Lincoln and Octavia. "I do love a challenge" he said with a smirk on his face before leaving. I took a deep breath; this was not going to be as easy as I thought.

 **Raven's POV:**

"Lexa told me you needed a place to work in" said Octavia as she came to stand in front of me Lincoln by her side. I felt a bit jealous at seeing them together, not because I cared about Lincoln like that but because of how comfortable they were with each other. I was only ever comfortable like that with Finn but that was over now.

"Yes that would be great" I responded with a smile on my face, I still liked Octavia. More than her brother who always had a serious look on her face. I still could not see how Clarke had those marks on her neck when he always looked so cold.

"I'm going to find a place and this afternoon I'll take you there once I know which room you'll get" she said with that odd smile on her face.

I could see Clarke from my peripheral vision she was talking to that prince who went to camp to declare war. I was a bit surprised to see him here, I could feel him looking at me and so I looked away. Throughout the whole meeting I could feel his eyes on me, now I was curious to know what his problem was. He was definitely build like the rest of the grounders; his face was attractive even with those scars he had. But, I'll deal with him later.

"I'll be exploring the city, I'll see you this afternoon" I said before walking away and going towards Clarke.

"I need to see what all the commotion is about with this city" I said.

"There's many things to show you, come on" she said while pulling me out the room. As we walked out the room there was that Prince leaning on the wall. Our eyes met for a moment, I could see he had a mischievous look on him. I glared at him before walking straight past him, I could feel Clarke glaring at him as well. I could see his intentions clearly now and it was not going to happen.

 **AN: Firstly I am so sorry for not updating last week! I was so busy but, no excuses. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, i hope you enjoy this chapter i know i enjoyed writing it. Like always let me know what you think!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **P.S. Do you guys watch Game of Thrones?**


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

Previously on This Union:

 _Our eyes met for a moment, I could see he had a mischievous look on him. I glared at him before walking straight past him, I could feel Clarke glaring at him as well. I could see his intentions clearly now and it was not going to happen._

 **Roan's POV:**

I couldn't help but grin as the two girls walked passed me, both glaring at me. I was serious when I told Clarke that I loved a challenge. I got a strange feeling that her brunette friend would be quite the challenge.

I had seen her in their camp before but she didn't really make too much of an impression. At that moment I had been feeling a bit strange about the sky people. But, I've seen the bites Bellamy has on his neck and I know it's the blond girl who gives them to him. It makes me curious to know if all sky girls are like that. Seeing this Raven girl, I could see that she had a fire in her, she was also very attractive.

With some dirty thoughts about her I went to my sister's room to see what she was up to. I know she definitely hated sky people and was probably planning something to get rid of them. I really hoped she just gave up on her crazy plans, I had enough with my dead mother. I always respected Lexa as a leader and now I had sworn my alliance to her.

Going into her room she was standing at the window looking into the city, I went to stand next to her and see what exactly she was looking at. Below us was Lexa walking around the city talking to her people, being followed by children.

"What's going through your mind, sister?" I asked curiously.

"I deserve to be Heda" she said simply, a sad look on her face. It hurt me to see my sister like that but I also knew that she had the same crazy thoughts as my mother.

"You are Heda" I said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Of Ice Nation yes, but I deserve to be Heda of all clans" she said while shrugging off my hand. She went to sit on her bed and began sulking.

"Lexa is Heda, she won the conclave she deserves the title." I responded with the truth while standing in front of her.

"You're supposed to be on my side, why are you suddenly a sky lover?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm not, but we need to be smart and know when to pull back." I said while taking a seat next to her.

"I just want to go home" she responded with a sad tone while laying down on the bed.

I stared at her for a moment wondering if she was being honest or on if this was just another one of her plans. She seemed like she was being sincere so I took a deep breath and said "Let me see what I can do, but I'm sure that if I talk to Lexa she will agree for you to go home."

At hearing this, she excitedly sat up and said "Really, you think you can do that?"

"I'm not promising anything, but I will try" I said making sure not get her hopes up in case it didn't happen.

Unexpectedly she hugged me and said "thank you brother, I knew I could still count on you."

I hugged her back and said "meanwhile please behave, especially with the new sky people."

With a glare she said "I'll try my best."

I shook my head and got up from the bed saying "I'll come find you, once I have an answer."

I could see her nodding her head as I walked out the room. I went to look for Lexa straight away knowing it was better to find out if I could get my sister to go home.

I knew Lexa was training the children now, I saw her myself going with them. As I walked through the city I got some curious glances my way. Many people knew me here and I kept my face hard making sure they kept on fearing me.

This always worked, people feared me and as I walked among these people they parted ways and moved out the way. I eventually made to where Lexa was, she was in a garden among the children. They were being trained right now and she stood off to the side watching them.

I went to stand next to her and glanced at the children. Remember when I too trained like them, I was a few years older than Lexa and so I still remember watching her train. If it wasn't because the other girl ran away perhaps she wouldn't be commander now.

"What is it that you want Prince?" she asked finally looking at me and meeting my gaze.

"I wanted to see if it was possible for Ontari to go back to Ice Nation" I said making sure my gaze never left hers.

"No" she said automatically not even thinking about it.

"Heda I know you don't trust her but I can assure you she will not do anything to danger the thirteen clan" I said hoping she'd see my point.

"You're right I don't trust her, what can assure me that she will behave?" she asked curiously.

"I have sworn my allegiance to you, you are my Commander now. She knows this and she will listen to what her Prince tells her to" I responded trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Will you also be leaving with her?" she asked in a tone that let me know she was going to let her go.

"No I will stay to serve you, but I will make sure she is watched there" I said leaving no room for her to say no.

"Are you prepared to carry punishment if she betrays me again?" she asked in a serious tone. We both knew what the punishment had to be if she decided to betray Lexa again.

"Yes, but I can assure you that will not happen" I said truly believing what I was saying, my sister was not stupid.

This time she did take some time to think. Not too much but I kept my face straight watching the children fight against one another. After a few minutes she said "Okay she can leave but you must keep eyes on her, I won't be as forgiving next time."

I made a slight bow to her and said "thank you Heda" before walking away. I knew Ontari would be excited to hear this.

 **Clarke's POV:**

I had spent the better part of my day showing Raven around, and also hearing more information about what had been going on in Arkadia. She too asked many questions about my relationship with Bellamy, which I wasn't too detailed about.

I was not in my room waiting for Bellamy, the sun was setting I could tell from the window. The girls had already come and gone, they had brought food me. I didn't really want to eat without Bellamy so I was hoping he would come soon.

I didn't want to worry too much, but I was a bit concerned about Pike trying to get control of the camp. I knew that my mother and Kane would never allow it, yet I had this strange feeling about that. Raven got her lab earlier today and I knew she was most likely in there working already. Her plan was to have an establish communication by tomorrow, knowing her she probably wasn't going to sleep tonight. Perhaps I could go keep her some company so she wouldn't be alone.

I was in deep thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder and scared I jumped at the contact. I guess I was so distracted that I didn't notice Bellamy walking in.

"Clarke?" he said with a question, asking me if I was okay. Letting my heart rate lower I turned to him with a smile and said "sorry you scared me for a minute."

He leaned down to kiss me on my temple and said "you seem a little distracted today"

As he sat opposite of me I said "I guess with everything that's going I have been a bit distracted, but I'm fine" I tried to smile and look as convincing as possible.

"Don't worry too much, everything will turn out fine" he said reassuringly while placing a hand over mine.

I nodded my head agreeing with him and began to uncover the food so we could eat. We both ate in silent, but it was nice we did that sometimes. There are people who always tried to fill in the silent moments, but not Bellamy he enjoyed the silence sometimes.

After we were done eating I cleared up the table, I had told the girls not to come back for the rest of the night. They of course agreed without question like they always do.

I could hear Bellamy taking a bath from the table, I was a bit tempted to join him but today I wasn't really up for it. Instead I decided to grab a sketchpad and draw. Like always I began without really having anything in mind I just let my fingers move. After a few minutes of drawing I could see the outline of a person, more than one I guess you could say.

"It's like seeing the real Heda" said Bellamy over my shoulder. I met his eyes and then back at the drawing in my hand. It was Lexa sitting on her throne as she usually does, next to her stood Bellamy looking as serious as he does when he's in meetings.

Without knowing it I had drawn them together, I still admired the kind of friendship that they had. They are both easy to say that it's only for duty, but I know that deep down they are true friends.

"Nothing like seeing the real you" I said while getting up and facing him. He was in only a towel around his torso. His hair still had water on it and I couldn't help but run my fingers through it. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head on his chest enjoying the feeling of having him close to me.

"Let's go to bed" he said after a moment of silence, I only nodded in as a response.

Unlike most nights tonight we only laid in bed together. I saw Bellamy take a book in his hands meaning he was going to read. I was really tired and I knew that soon I would be under a deep slumber. So I placed my head on his shoulder and with an arm around me he began to read as I closed my eyes. I fell asleep to the slight whisper of Bellamy's voice and the stories of Gods I never heard of.

 **Raven's POV:**

I was tired yet I knew that if I tried to go to sleep it wasn't going to happen. It was always this way when I began a new project, not being able to sleep until it was complete. And, so that's how I found myself in the room Octavia found for me. I had brought with me enough materials in order to build a strong connection between Arkadia and Polis.

Monty and Jasper who had stayed with me until very late had left about an hour ago. My only guess is that the it was now the middle of the night and surely everyone must be asleep. So when the Prince of Ice Nation walked into my lab I was a bit taken aback.

My initial response was to immediately ask him what he was doing here, but I also thought maybe it was best to just ignore him. So I kept on working without sending him a single glance hoping he would away soon. I don't know what his sudden interest in me was, we had met before in Arkadia and he never showed a sign of being interested in anyone but himself.

I found it a little strange that he was staring at me earlier in the meeting and now he was here trying to intimidate me. He had another thing coming because he had no idea who I was.

Giving up I glared at him and said "What are you doing here?"

I took a look at his face and that smirk he had on annoyed me. "I couldn't sleep, and something told me you would be awake as well" He said with that stupid smirk.

"Yes well you're wrong because I'm leaving now and going to sleep" I responded with another glare. I really didn't want to go to sleep but it was better than being in a room with this guy.

"Perhaps I could join you" he said while blocking my way to the door.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said "only in your dreams, because that's never going to happen."

"Oh trust me, if I was sleeping surely I'd be dreaming of you" he said almost with a satisfying look on his face.

I took a deep breath and said "find another distraction, I'm not interested."

Without wasting another second I pushed past him and left the room. I knew he was walking after me I could feel his gaze on me.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be" he said this time next to me, walking alongside me.

"And, I can be very stubborn" I responded quickly and hating myself for bothering to argue with this guy.

"I know, it's what attracts me to you" he said with another smirk of his. Were all grounder guys this forward with girls? I almost asked him but decided not to.

I stayed silent trying my best to respond to him, the good thing was that we were now in my floor. Everything was silent and all lights were off, it was obvious that all normal people were asleep.

Standing at my door now I turned towards him I said "don't waste your time with me, I can't give you what you want."

I placed my hand on the bolt ready to open the door but before I could do so he stopped me and said "I think you can give me exactly what I need." His voice was low as he said this and our eyes ended up meeting, I couldn't decide if his eyes were blue or gray.

"Good night Prince Roan" I said as I pushed the door to my room open and got in. I began to close my door but before I could completely do so he heard him say "I'm king now." I shut the door and made sure it was locked.

I could not believe this guy; did he honestly think I would fall into his game so easily. He was obviously looking for a distraction someone who wasn't like him. Since Clarke was the only other sky girl here and he can obviously not go after her or else he'd be killed; he thinks I'm the perfect choice.

I was even more mad because I had to leave my lab and so I slowing down the process of getting communication to Arkadia. I took of my shoes and pants and threw them across the room. I didn't bother to look for some other clothes, instead I jumped into bed in only my underwear. I might as well get a few hours of sleep before I had to go back to the lab and continued to work. As I closed my eyes the first image that came to mind was gray eyes with dark hair and I groaned hating this guy even more. It was going to be along night, or what was left of it anyways.

 **AN: First i want to say thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews you have left me! They are my motivation to keep on writing.**

 **I also want to apologize for taking so long in updating. I promise this story still has a long way to go, but because it's summer i have been on vacation among other things and so i was too busy to write. But, i'm trying to get back on track and i'm already working on the next chapter. Also sorry for it being so short i just really wanted to share something with you guys.**

 **Like always don't forget to review! Love you guys so much!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

 _Previously on This Union:_

 _As I closed my eyes the first image that came to mind was gray eyes with dark hair and I groaned hating this guy even more. It was going to be along night, or what was left of it anyways._

* * *

 **Clarke's POV:**

"Where's Raven?" I asked as soon as I walked into her lab and was surprised to not seeing her there.

Monty and Jasper both looked up at seeing me and Monty responded with "I don't know we left her here last night, she's probably still sleeping."

I figured she'd be up late working on the radios, she was like that whenever she started a new project. I was however a bit surprised that she still wasn't up, she wasn't the one to sleep in.

I myself woke up pretty late after a getting a good night sleep, I figured I should go help the guys with whatever they needed.

I decided to go see Lexa instead she was probably in her regular morning meetings but it's been awhile since we talked so I'd give it a try. I wasn't quite sure if Bellamy would be there with her but maybe I could just wait until her meetings were over.

I walked to the main building and took the elevator there. To my surprised when the doors opened to the last floor there stood Ontari with Roan next to her. She had a smug look on her face and with a smirk she said "hello Clarke."

I didn't bother to respond I had no intentions of interacting with her. I got out the elevator and was about to walk away but stopped when I heard Ontari say "I guess this is goodbye, don't forget about me."

I turned to look at her and saw that she again had that smirk on her face, I kept my face neutral and turned back around without responding. I thought I would wait until Lexa was done with her meetings to talk to her but instead I barged into the meeting room having everyone stare at me.

There weren't many people there, only Indra, Lexa, and Bellamy. They all turned around to look at me, I kept my eyes on Lexa as I said "you're letting her leave?"

I could see her eyes soften a little at my question before saying "I think it could be for the better."

"She tried to kill me" I practically yelled as if that wasn't reason enough to keep her in sight.

"I'm aware" she responded with a harsh voice.

"If you let her leave she will just plan something else, this time it could be against you" I argued trying to make her see the mistake she was making.

"She could try, but that's not going to happen" she said with a reassuring tone. Frustrated I looked at Bellamy to see if he was okay with this. From the harsh expression on his face I could tell that he wasn't, but there wasn't much he could do.

"How can you be sure?" I asked while standing right in front of her, my pacing stopped.

"Her brother is staying as insurance, she's a cold blooded bitch but she won't do anything to hurt her brother" she said with a sinister smile on her face.

"I hope you're right Heda" I said lastly giving up at trying to change her mind.

"I am" she said, I could tell that she was a bit upset at my questioning.

"On a change of subject how's your friend doing with the radios?" she asked with a different tone this time.

"I think she's close now, she stayed up pretty late trying to get them to work" I responded.

"Good, keep me informed of the process" she said with a dismissal tone.

I nodded in response and exited the room right away not bothering to say anything else. As I was heading to the elevators I heard Bellamy call out my name "Clarke wait."

I turned around and came to face him, he jogged towards me and said "I won't let her hurt you again" as he places both his hands on my arms. I looked up to him meeting his eyes I said "I know; I just don't trust her."

He pulled me close to him and said "I know but she's going to be watched at all times, there won't be a chance for her to try anything."

I pulled back in order to see his face and standing on my toes I kissed his lips lightly before pulling away and said "thank you Bellamy."

"For what?" he asked a taken aback. I had never thanked him for anything.

"For everything" I said simply with a small smile. He smiled back something he rarely did, "I'll see you later wife" he said before giving me a last kiss and going back to the meeting room. I was left there with a grin on my face at hearing him call me wife. I still forget sometimes that we were married.

* * *

 **Raven's POV:**

I woke up feeling tired, my eyes opened only to have them close again because the light was too bright. I laid there for a moment longer with my eyes closed, I knew it was probably late already. Even though I went to sleep earlier than I had hoped I ended up tossing and turning all night. I did eventually fall asleep, and I have no idea how many hours ago that was.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes again this time slowly to let them adjust to the light. I stretched like a cat does when waking up, I felt the ache of my body from the journey. I had yet to rest well enough to be fully recovered to my regular energy.

I glanced out the window and saw the city below me in full swing, it must be around noon now. I had no idea I had slept in that late. Wasting no more time I changed into some clothes that were left in my room, Clarke probably had someone bring them to me.

I was happy for Clarke, though I had been worried before when I found out she would have to be married to a grounder. Now I saw that he was a good person for her, I can tell from the way he looks at her that he's deeply in love with her. I have no idea if they've admitted their feelings to one another but they're both in love now. I felt a bit of a twinge inside, deep down I too craved for someone to look at me the way Bellamy looks at Clarke.

Opening the door to my room I came face to face with none other than Clarke herself. It looked like she was about to knock on my door.

"Hey, you're up" she said with a smile on her face.

I smiled back and said "yeah finally, I've lost all day already."

We began to walk towards the elevators as she said "You deserve to rest Raven; you could get sick from so much stress you're putting on yourself."

There she is with her motherly side "I know; it's just you know how I get whenever I start on a project."

She laughed and said "Oh I know."

"Have you seen Monty and Jasper?" I asked wondering if they were at the lab already.

"Yes, don't worry they were there since the morning working already" she said while placing a hand on my shoulder telling me to relax.

It made me feel a bit better that they had begun working already, it was all that Prince's fault for distracting me.

"What's wrong?" asked Clarke with a worried expression on his face.

I hated myself for showing my expression, I didn't want to worry her. "Nothing I'm just thinking of what I need to do first" I said with a smile trying my best to sound sincere.

She nodded again, and after taking a moment to really look at her I could see that something was wrong. I was too distracted earlier when she first came to see me, but I could tell now that something was worrying her.

We were almost at the lab now so I took this time to ask her what was wrong, "What's going on Clarke?" I asked.

She looked at me meeting my eyes and said "What? Nothing everything's okay."

It was quite obvious that she was lying so I said again "I know when you're lying, so what's going on?"

It took her a moment to respond but eventually she said "I found out this morning that they're letting Ontari go back to Ice Nation."

"What? They can't let that crazy bitch go!" I yelled angrily.

"I know but somehow Roan convinced Lexa that it was good decision, there's nothing I can do" she said in a defeated voice. I know Clarke would never say it but I knew she was a bit scared too what Ontari could do. Not exactly for her but for those she loved.

"Hey I forgot I didn't eat breakfast, go to the lab and I'll be back in a bit" I said getting an idea all of a sudden.

"I'll go with you" she quickly added.

"No I'll just grab something quick and come back, tell Jasper and Monty I'll be back soon" I said with a smile, glad I was better at lying than her.

"Alright, you won't get lost?" she asked looking back at as I was about to leave.

"I'll be fine" I responded even though I had no idea where they had the food.

I waited until she was gone and began to walk back to the main building. At the door were a few guards and I had learned enough grounder language to ask where the Prince was at. They were kind enough to tell me he was in his room which happened to be in a floor above mine.

I hated the fact that I had to go see him, but I had to do something to prevent Ontari from leaving here. Who knows what she'd do if she's no longer being watched. I was finally at the floor and walked to the third door as the guards had said. I stood there for a minute not sure what to say, finally I knocked on the door.

Roan opened the door and I could tell he was surprised to see me there, after recovering from the initial shock his face broke out into a grin as he said "I knew you would come see me eventually."

I pushed past him and went inside his room.

* * *

 **Clarkes POV:**

I didn't quite believe Raven was going to get food but I also knew she must have a good reason if she had to lie to me. I know she told me to go to the lab, but there wasn't anything for me to do there so instead I walked toward the stables.

I wasn't much of a rider but I liked to go pet the horses whenever there was something on my mind, it was good distraction. The stable boy saw me and let me go right in without question, he was used to me coming here.

I was however, surprised to see Lexa in the stables petting her white horse.

"What's her name?" I asked startling her.

"Luna" she said.

I walked towards them and began to pet her, "she's beautiful" I said while meeting Lexa's eyes.

"She is" she responded not breaking eye contact, I eventually looked away and began to brush Luna's hair.

"Clarke you have to trust me" she said suddenly in a quiet voice.

"I do Heda" I said immediately and it wasn't a lie, I did trust her after all she did save my life.

"Then, trust me when I say that Ontari leaving is a good thing" She said while placing a hand on top of mine.

I met her eyes and said "Okay" it was the only thing I could say.

She removed her hand and said "Okay"

"Do you come here often?" I asked changing the subject.

She was now feeding Luna an apple "Yes, whenever I have too much on my mind" she said with a small smile.

I smiled back and said "me too."

I could see her smile again and then slowly she had a frown on her face. She put down the rest of the apple and said "I should go now, stay with Luna more time if you want."

She didn't give me time to respond because she was already walking away. I always questioned her actions one moment she was nice and opened and all of a sudden she was the cold Heda I met on the first day. I stayed in the stables a bit longer feeding Luna the remainder of the apple.

Raven's POV:

Once inside Roan's room I didn't know how to begin, I started pacing around staring at the things he had inside. He was sitting on the bed waiting for me to speak all the while he had a grin on his face.

"Why are they letting your sister leave Polis?" I asked facing him.

"both me and The Commander thought it would be best" he said with a smile, not a grin.

"But why?" I asked once again.

"It will be better for her, don't worry she won't try to hurt Clarke again" he said trying to reassure me.

"How can you be sure of that?" I asked beginning to pace again.

"I can't, but I'm sure about myself and I won't allow her to do another stupid mistake" he said in a harsh tone.

"Well you better be sure" I said in a demanding tone.

"Are all sky girls this demanding?" he asked with a smirk, he was amused by me.

I glared at him and said "Was there another reason you can to see me?" he asked with a mischievous look on his face.

I rolled my eyes and said "No I just wanted to make sure your crazy sister would be watched."

I began to walk away but not before hearing him call out "well if you change your mind you know where my room is."

I took a deep in frustration but didn't bother to answer, he just wanted to get a reaction out of me. So as I exited his room I slammed the door shut. I walked back to the elevators and when the doors opened I was surprised to see Bellamy inside, I guess he was on his way down too.

I got in as he nodded at me in acknowledgment not really saying anything.

"Are you looking for Clarke?" I asked quietly, me and him had never really spoken much apart from exchanging information.

"Yes, do you know where she is?" he asked in his deep voice. I could see why Clarke likes him, he is quite attractive.

"Yeah she went to my lab, she's probably there with the guys" I said not really looking at him too much.

From my peripheral vision I could see that he was a bit annoyed from what I don't know. In silence we walked together towards my lab both feeling a bit awkward.

We made it there pretty fast but to my surprise Clarke was not there. However, they did have food and I was glad because I was actually hungry now and I never did get food like I said I would.

"Hey where's Clarke?" I asked after taking a sandwich and looking over what the guys were doing.

"I don't know she was here in the morning but she never came back" answered Jasper between bites.

Only him and Monty were in the lab both seemed to be working on the codes I left last night.

As if on cue in walked Clarke, she looked a lot better than earlier. "Hey" she said looking at everyone but her eyes going to Bellamy straight away.

Her face didn't break out into a smile but I could tell that she was happy at seeing him. I quietly studied him, his face was in the same expressionless way as it was with me. But, his eyes were different they were both staring at each other as if communication with a simple look.

Clarke walked towards him and placed a hand on his forearm she asked him something but it was too quiet for me to hear. He leaned down to her to whisper something in her ear to which she nodded. He didn't touch her but he did stand very close to her, their bodies moved in unison and they didn't even notice.

"We'll be back later guys" Clarke called out to us before walking out with Bellamy right behind her.

I had no idea where they were going but it seemed it important. Without any more distractions I tried to get caught up to what the guys had done, I needed to have these radios done today.

 **AN: Thank you guys for the love you have for this story. I know I haven't updated like I usually do but i've extra busy lately. I will do my best to update at least once a month, however i will try to update sooner than that.**

 **Like always let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Love you guys so much!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

 _Previously on This Union:_

 _He leaned down to her to whisper something in her ear to which she nodded. He didn't touch her but he did stand very close to her, their bodies moved in unison and they didn't even notice._

 _"We'll be back later guys" Clarke called out to us before walking out with Bellamy right behind her._

Clarke's POV:

Bellamy and I ended up walking to his favorite place in Polis which was his old training spot. It was quiet there, not many people knew about it I guess. We were both pretty silent while we walked there, and since no one was watching us he had my hand in his. There was this strange thing about him not showing affection in front of people. I didn't mind though because I too wasn't very big on PDA.

Once there he guided me to a small bench in front of the water, I sat and laid my head on his shoulder as we watched the water together.

"I won't let anything happen to you" he said while putting his arm around me pulling me closer to him.

"I know" I said as I breathed in his scent.

"Lexa knows what she's doing, she wouldn't let her go if she knew you could be at risk" he said again trying to reassure me that everything was going to be okay.

"I believe her; I spoke to her earlier today" I said while placing a hand on his thigh.

"When?" he asked cautiously.

"I went to the stables earlier and found her there, she was with her horse Luna" I said carelessly.

"Yeah she likes to do that sometimes" he responded I glanced at him and he seemed to have been thinking of something else.

I placed a hand on his face to bring him back from whatever he had on his mind. "Hey what do you know about Roan?" I asked suddenly thinking about Raven.

"Roan?" he asked curiously.

I nodded my head and said "Yeah he seemed to have found an interest in Raven, I just want to know what his deal is."

He was obviously upset about what I said because he said "Roan likes a new conquest and I guess he thinks Raven is a good choice. Don't worry I'll have a word with him and make sure he gets that out of his head."

"Thank you, but I'm sure Raven can handle herself on this" I said with a smile on my face. It made me happy to know he was concerned about my friends.

"Have you ever thought about kids?" I asked suddenly out of nowhere.

He seemed a little scared and shocked about my question. For the first time I got him speechless, he obviously did not know what to say.

After a moment he said "is that what you want?"

"No, it's just that Aiyana was telling me that in your culture it is customary for a couple to be expecting a child within the first months of marriage. And, we've been married for quite a few months now and I wasn't sure if that was something that you were expecting from me" I rambled on.

"I didn't expect anything from you and I ended up getting more than what I deserve." He said easily while taking both my hands in his.

"But your culture" I began but was interrupted because he placed a finger on my mouth.

Taking a deep breath, he said "The truth is that my people can't expect us to have a traditional grounder marriage. If I had known I had to have a child right away after marrying you I would not have gone through with it. Sure one day we could if that's what you wanted, but now is not the right time. We have too many things going on, my concern is guaranteeing your safety and making both our people work together."

I felt a strange sense of relief at hearing him say this. This was something that had been in my mind for quite a few days now. It was something we had never talked about and I don't know why it came to my mind all of a sudden.

"Okay" I simply said after hearing him out I didn't know what else to say.

"Though I don't mind if we try" he said mischievously as he picked me up and placed me on his lab. I laughed in response because of course he would say something like that.

As he was about to kiss me I stopped him and said "wait what do the girls here do to not get pregnant?"

"They take some sort of herb, isn't that what you're taking?" he asked as he placed kisses on my neck.

"No" I said and I could feel his movements stop as he looked up to study my face. I laughed again and said "Don't worry we have something else that we use, but I do have to talk to the healer about this herb."

He relaxed once more and continued with the kisses. He began to go lower than my neck and as he approached my chest he began to unbutton my shirt slowly, one button at a time. I couldn't help but close my eyes enjoying the feeling of him.

He was about to unbutton the button that was right at my cleavage when we heard the noise of the main gates opening. We both looked up and realized Ontari must be leaving now.

"We should" he said while placing me back on the bench. I quickly closed my shirt again and took his hand as we walked back to where the gates were at. It didn't take us long for us to reach them. Before we reached everyone Bellamy whispered in my ear "Don't worry we'll finish this tonight" I didn't have a chance to respond because he was off to stand next to Lexa like usual.

I made my way to Raven who was surprisingly also here, as I reached her I realize she was glaring at someone. I followed her gaze and was surprised to see that it was Roan she was glaring at. He too was looking at her only he was smirking at her, I did not like this.

I didn't say anything because Ontari walked up and bowed to Lexa saying "Thank you Heda for having me stay here for so long, it's time I return to my people."

Lexa nodded her head in acknowledgment and said "We will stay in contact." This was all a façade she was truly saying that she will keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid again.

Ontari moved on to her brother to give him a hug before walking out the gates followed by some warriors that I knew were loyal to Lexa, I guess they will make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

As we watched them leave we were all silent, even when they were but a simple dot in the distance. Lexa's the one that left first she nodded at us in acknowledgement before marching away with Indra at her side. Bellamy of course like always followed right behind her, our eyes met for a brief moment before parting. I understood his position, his job was to always stay by Lexa's side no matter what.

"I think the radios work now" whispered Raven in my ear. I turned around quickly meeting her eyes I said "really?" I could hear the hopeful tone in my voice. Though I hated to admit it but I missed hearing my mother's voice.

She nodded her head yes and said "I thought we should tried to talk to our people before the grounders get to."

Though both Bellamy and I tried to unite both our people there was still that sense of separation. And, I knew she was right it was better if we talked to them before Lexa did.

"Yes let's go give it a try" I said quietly. She silently motioned for Monty and Jasper to follow us, which they quickly did.

Once in their lab I walked over to one of the radios, I watched as the guys pressed a few buttons before nodding their head motioning that it was ready.

I watched as Raven too the radio in her hands and pressed a button while saying "This is Raven Reyes in Polis, can anyone hear me?" she let go of the button and we all listened carefully to see if there was a response. All we could really her was a noise of static but nothing else.

"This is Raven Reyes from Polis, can anyone hear me?" she repeated again, just like last time there was no response.

She kept this process for a few more times but of course nothing happened. "Ugh" she made a noise of frustration angry that the radios had not worked.

It looked like she was about to throw the radio against the wall when we heard it. "Raven is that you?" said a voice I would recognize anywhere, my mothers.

"Abbie I'm here, I finally got the radios to work how's everyone?" she quickly responded with a huge smile on her face.

"We're good here. What about you? did everyone make it there safe? Is Clarke there?" she asked all the questions I could excitement in her voice as well as worry.

"We all made it back safe, and Clarke is here with me now, she can hear you" said Raven giving me a smile.

"Oh honey I'm so glad you're okay" She said in a relieved tone.

"We're all fine here mother, what has been going on in the camp?" I asked worried about my people.

I could hear her take a deep breath before saying "Well, Pike is back he seems to be okay but I can tell he doesn't like the fact that we have a treaty with the grounders. Until now he hasn't tried anything but we are watching him closely."

"Where's Kane?" I asked.

"He's overseeing the camp now, it's time we elect a new chancellor and I think it's going to be him no one else can do the job like he can" she said with almost adoration in her tone, I knew how she felt about him.

"He's going to be a good Chancellor" I said in a soft tone, I wasn't lying he was going to be a good chancellor.

Before my mother could responded I said "A lot has happened and I'm sure Lexa will be calling you guys shortly but I thought I'd inform you of things before that happens. Make sure to let Kane know what's been going on Lexa still doesn't know the radios work now."

"What has happened?" asked my mother in a worried tone.

"Well we were forced to become the thirteen clan, which means Lexa is also our Heda now. There was no other option it was either that or separate completely which we both know we couldn't do." I said trying my best to explain myself.

"I trust that you made the right decision. Don't worry I will let Kane know what's going on. How's Bellamy by the way?" she asked in a curious tone.

I felt weird talking to her about him because the last time we talked about that she highly disagreed of me having a physical relationship with him. However, a lot has happened than and she has not seen any of it.

"He's fine." I responded shortly I didn't want to elaborate too much.

"Abbie I still need to do some test on the radios. I will also try to get a visual type of contact soon, but go let Kane know what's going on and in a few hours I'm sure it will be Lexa contacting you both." Said Raven saving me from more awkward questions.

"Thank you Raven, I will talk to you soon Clarke" she responded and then the line went dead.

"Well I guess you did it" I said while standing up from the stool I was sitting on and faced Raven with a huge smile on my face, the girl was smart.

"I guess I did" she said with a similar smile to mine.

"Do you want to tell them the radios work now?" she asked me with a strange look.

"I think they can wait a while longer, but I am going to tell Bellamy so I'll see you later" I said while walking away towards the door.

She nodded in response and continued with her work on the radios.

I walked back to the main building and took the elevators straight through the last floor where I knew Bellamy would be. As I walked to the double doors the guards simple ignored me recognizing me. I opened the doors and there was Bellamy speaking to Lexa over a table where it looked like they were looking at some territory.

"Raven is very close with the radios; she thinks that within a few hours we'll be able to have communication" I announced right as they looked at me.

"That's great, tell her to let me know as soon as they're ready" said Lexa her tone was soft like she was tired, not like her usual hard self.

"We can continue this later Bellamy if you want" she said while meeting his eyes, she was giving him an out.

"Thank you Heda" he responded as he lightly bowed to her before walking towards me.

I met his eyes and we both walked out the room silent. The guards didn't even look our way anymore, not the like the first few days when everyone would stare.

It was always like this with Bellamy, he seems to know me so well now that sometimes we don't need to talk to know what we need. So in silence we made our way to our room which was just a floor below.

Once inside the room he sat on the bed and said "So what's going on?"

"How do you know there's something going on, maybe I just wanted to have you by myself" I said trying to be flirtatious.

"Though I wouldn't oppose to that, I know you and I know there's something going on" he said while taking my hand in his.

"I sort of lied to Lexa, the radios work now I talked to my mother" I said sheepishly wondering if he would get mad.

He simply nodded his head and said "is everyone alright over there?"

"They are" I responded surprised that he wasn't even a bit upset about this.

"Good" he said nodding again. I wrapped my hands around his waist and took a deep breath. I still wasn't good at professing my emotions but right now I felt something pulling at me and all I could do was hug him. I had a strange sensation at the fact that he cared about my people.

He was about to say something but we were interrupted by a knock on the door. He went to answer it and opened the door wider once he realized it was Raven. He didn't invite her in but from his movements it was obvious that he was motioning for her to be inside.

"It's time" she said simply with a bit of a worried look on her face. Up to this point I still had no idea why Lexa had such an urgency to speak to Kane and my mother.

"Okay" I said while getting up from the bed, it was time to let Lexa know she could talk to our people.

 **AN: Thank you guys for all your lovely reviews! I am so sorry that i am not updating as soon as i was before. I have been really busy but i will continue to update this story at least once a month more if i can.**

 **Like always let me know what you think of this chapter and leave me a comment!**

 **Love you guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_**

 _Previously on This Union:_

 _"It's time" she said simply with a bit of a worried look on her face. Up to this point I still had no idea why Lexa had such an urgency to speak to Kane and my mother._

 _"Okay" I said while getting up from the bed, it was time to let Lexa know she could talk to our people._

Raven's POV:

When Bellamy opened the door, I felt a bit weird, I didn't want to interrupt them in case they were indisposed. But, once he saw it was me he simply opened the door wider letting me know it was okay for me to go inside. Instead of walking inside I simply said "It's time."

They both nodded their heads understanding that it was time we went to talk to the Commander. Silently Clarke got up from the spot she was sitting on in the bed and made her way towards the door, as she passed Bellamy she slightly touched his arm before beginning to walk beside me. Bellamy stayed a few steps behind us giving us some space I suppose.

I still haven't figured him out yet, it was obvious that he deeply cared for Clarke but other than that his emotions were very hard to read. Clarke being the private person that she is wasn't willing to share much either. Bellamy was nothing like his sister Octavia who was the friendliest grounder I've come across to. She was more than willing to share all the details of the relationship with Lincoln more than I wanted to know if I'm being honest.

I was happy for both Lincoln and Clarke; that they were both able to find someone who cared about them. Sometimes I wondered if I'd ever be able to find that. The closest person I had to that was Finn, but after I realized he was beginning to have feelings for Clarke while he was dating me I ended it. Than Wick came along and he was great, but of course I had to push him away.

All these fleeing thoughts came to a halt as we reach the huge double doors that were sure to have Lexa behind. The guards opened the doors for us, they only nodded at Bellamy in acknowledgment. It was strange how these people respected one another, especially those who were close to Lexa.

Lexa was of course sitting on her throne; it seems like that's all she does. Both Bellamy and Clarke slightly bowed to her in respect, but I just couldn't get myself to do it.

"The radios are working now" I said bluntly. Lexa had her serious expression on her face, it took her a few seconds to respond before finally saying "I will need to speak with your leaders there."

"I will be in the lab to call them when you want to speak with them" I said and looked over to Clarke motioning for us to leave.

She was about to follow me out with Lexa called out and said "Clarke stay for a moment I need to speak with you."

Clarke shrugged her shoulders at me letting me know she had no idea what she wanted to speak to her about. I nodded my head in understanding and walked out the doors. I did as I said I would, I headed to my lab.

Once there I noticed that neither Jasper nor Monty were anywhere in sight, good they deserved a break. I began to work on getting a visual way of contacting it was going to take me a few days but I'm sure I'll have it working soon.

I heard the doors opened and I looked up expecting to see Clarke, instead to my disappointed in walked Prince Roan with his usual smirk.

I instantly frown does this guy not get tired?

"I heard you got your machines working so I brought you this" he said while raising a bottle and two cups.

I guess even grounders found a way to make alcohol.

"No thanks" I said automatically and kept on working on the screen.

"There's no harm in accepting a drink, you deserve it" he said while coming to stand next to me.

I took a deep breath and after a few moments I said "fine only one drink" I knew he wasn't going to give up until I had a drink with him.

He poured us both a drink out of the bottle he brought with him. I looked at it, it didn't smell as strong as Monty's moonshine but I could smell the alcohol. It was red and it smelled awfully sweet. After inspecting I took a sip of it, it did not taste bad it was good.

I close my eyes enjoying the taste in my mouth, I almost forgot who I was with. Almost, because I immediately opened my eyes and met Roans, he had been observing me quietly.

He opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance because in that moment the door opened and in walked Lexa followed by Bellamy, Clarke, and Indra.

They gave us a strange look but neither said anything. Roan was the one who spoke and looking at me he said "Well we can continue this later."

I was silent not knowing what to say, he smiled at me and walked out the door. I stared after him only looking away when I heard Clarke make a noise trying to get my attention.

"Right well let's try and give Arkadia a call" I said awkwardly while pushing a few buttons. I could feel Lexa giving me a curious look, but she didn't say anything.

"This is Raven Reyes in Polis can anyone hear me" I talked into the radio. Like last time I repeated this about three times before I got an answer.

"Raven, this is Abby" said Abby into the radio, almost pretending like we hadn't spoken before.

"Abby I'm here in Polis we are all fine, I have The Commander here she wants to talk to you and Kane" I said clearly into the radio.

"I'm here with Abby, how can we help you Commander?" said Kane.

"I wish to know how the people who were left behind are doing, I also want a summary of the camp" said Lexa in a clear voice.

"They seem to be doing fine here, we have all adjusted rather well. We have enough food to last us for next winter and we continue to gather more as well as more things for medicine. We also found some more of our people who had landed in a different part of the grounds" he said in a kind voice. I found myself missing them both.

"Good to know I will probably remove my people from there soon now that you are all established. I will leave Clarke to give you a rundown of the changes that have happened here. I'll be in contact soon" she said in a dismissive voice.

"Yes, thank you Heda" said Kane. Lexa nodded as if Kane was watching, she looked over at Clarke they exchanged a look before she left the room Indra right behind her.

"Do you really think the camp would be okay with the grounders there?" asked Clarke right away.

"Yes I think we'll be fine. Though I don't know if they would all want to leave" he said I could almost hear the smile he had on his face.

"Why?" asked Clarke with a confused look on her face.

"Well some of them have gotten very close with our people" he responded. I think we all understood what he meant with that.

"Well I guess this is what Lexa wanted ever since she made Clarke and Bellamy get married" I said right away without thinking, perhaps I shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sure Lexa won't make them leave if they don't want to" said Clarke her voice a little hard.

"I will speak to everyone here" said Kane in a soft voice.

"Great we'll call you again tomorrow around the same time" said Clarke.

"Take care, I will keep you guys posted with what happens here" responded Kane, neither of us responded back.

There was silence once the radio connection died. I was about to say something when Bellamy said "Let us know once you have visual communication."

He took hold of Clarke's arm guiding her to the exit, he too had a hard expression on his face.

"Clarke" I said asking her to stay so I could apologize.

"We'll talk tomorrow" she said her voice was soft but she still had a strained look on her face.

I decided not to say anything else and make things worse. Instead I nodded my head and watched them walk away. Typical Raven putting my foot in my mouth.

I was too tired to keep on working on the screen, so I decided to put everything away and go find Lincoln I needed a friend right now.

Clarke's POV:

I don't know why Raven's words affected me the way they did. I wasn't mad at her; she didn't mean what she said in a bad way. It was true the only reason Bellamy and I are married is because Lexa gave us no other choice. I was silent all the way to our room, and I could tell from Bellamy's face expression that he too was a little upset. I was getting better at reading his expression, to anyone else he would look the same. But, there's something in his eyes that tell me he's upset.

We went around the room changing out of our clothes getting ready for bed, all in silence. My patience was running out now.

He was in the bathroom now changing clothes I'm sure. I was already in bed wearing the usual t-shirt I wore to sleep in. When he came out I sat up with my legs crossed I was not going to let him sleep until he spoke to me.

"Not tonight princess" he said in a tired voice as he laid down in bed and closed his eyes.

He obviously did not know me well enough to know I was going to let this go so easily.

"Are you mad about what Raven said?" I asked still facing him though his eyes were closed.

He opened them and met mine as he said "You have odd friends."

Okay so that's a yes, "there's nothing to be mad about, she only stated the truth" I said simply.

"Exactly, the truth will always be that we were brought together because we didn't have a choice" he said sadly.

"Well yes but haven't you ever heard the saying everything happens for a reason?" I asked curiously.

"Yes I believe I have heard that saying. Do you wonder sometimes if maybe we would have ended being together anyways?" he asked this time sitting up leaning against the wall.

"Sure I've thought about it" I confessed honestly.

"And?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"I don't know, I mean I found you agreeable looking but your serious attitude would've made it hard for us to actually get to know each other" I said not sure if it made sense.

He nodded his head and then with a smirk he said "well we can both agree that you were attracted to me"

I laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully, "What about you?" I asked.

He got serious for a moment thinking about what he was going to say, finally he too my hands in his and said "When I first laid eyes on you, it was from afar we were observing all of you" he took a strand of my hair studying it before continuing "I thought you were like some exotic creature, I had never seen someone who had hair as light as yours."

"Of course once I officially met you, and heard what came out of that mouth of yours I was angry at you. Because you were a beautiful creature who I wanted, but it made me angry that I wanted you. That the self-control I was so proud of attaining was suddenly gone by your presence." He continued with his speech by placing a hand on my face.

"And now well I can't believe your mine" he finished with a genuine smile.

I didn't know how to react to that, the best thing I could do was wrap my arms around his neck and hug him.

"Why wasn't I required to get your tattoo?" I asked randomly.

From the surprise look on his face I could tell I caught him off guard. "I didn't think it was necessary since your culture is different from mine" he answered honestly.

I tugged at his shirt silently asking for him to remove it. He did as I wanted and took off his shirt, I made him turn around so I could study the interesting pattern.

"Would you want me to get it?" I asked as I traced the circular pattern.

"Only if you want to" he said shivering a little at my touch.

"Does it hurt?" I asked now facing him.

"Yes, but it's not unbearable" he responded laying back down on the bed.

"Interesting" I said thinking about what he just said. When I looked at him his eyes were closed once again like last time.

Slowly I leaned over him a gave him a slight kiss on his lips. "Maybe in the future" I whispered against his lips.

He smiled and nodded before pulling me closer so he can deepen the kiss. I ended up straddling him as our tongues continued to battle for dominance. I always seemed to end up losing to him. I felt his hands on my hips slowly raising the long t-shirt I was wearing, I managed to pull away only to remove my shirt.

I could feel his eyes on my body, we were now at the point where I no longer felt self-conscious. He flipped us over so he was towering over my body now. He had already removed his shirt earlier when I was looking at his tattoo, all he was wearing now was his boxers. As he was trailing kisses down my neck I pulled at his boxers.

He easily removed his boxers, revealing his already hard erection. As his mouth were on my breast I began to stroke his hardened length. As I began a slow rhythm I heard him moan, I smiled knowing I was causing this. I continued for a few more minutes but soon he removed his hand and whispered in my ear "I want to come inside of you."

It always amazed me how he was so bold with me when with everyone else he was always so serious. I spread my legs for him, letting him know I was ready for him. His fingers intertwined around mine as he places my hands above my head, that's when he entered me.

When we were, all done, we fell into silence as our breaths slowed down. I knew he was tired so I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for me to hear his even breathing which let me know he was already fast asleep.

Raven's POV:

I looked for Octavia's room which I knew was were Lincoln was staying now. I still found their relationship a bit strange, I could tell that he was deeply in love with her. I'm just glad that they both made the choice of being together.

I knocked on the door hoping he was free for me to talk to. Octavia opened the door she seemed a bit surprised to see but opened the door to let me in.

"Lincoln should be back soon if you wanted to talk to him, do you want to wait?" she asked, I was still surprised at how nice she was. Even though she was nice there was this roughness about her.

"umm sure" I said not really knowing if it was okay or not. I ended up sitting on a chair nearby. We were both silent at first not really knowing what to say.

"What's bothering you?" she asked suddenly as she went to get me a drink, I recognized it as the one Roan had given me earlier.

"Nothing's wrong" I said quickly not sure if I wanted to talk to her about my problems.

"I'm really good at reading people and I know something's bothering you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but maybe I can help" she said nicely while taking a seat in front of me.

Maybe she could help, "I think I made have made your brother and Clarke mad at me" I responded after a few minutes.

"Why?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"Well I kind of said they didn't have a choice of being together" I explained.

She seemed to think about what I said before continuing with "well that is a touchy subject for them, but I'm sure they're not mad at you."

"They seemed upset" I replied while taking a sip of the sweet drink.

"Well yes, but not at you more like at the process of them" she said simply.

I gave her a confused expression to which she only smiled and said "Let me explain. Yes, they're upset they didn't have a choice but that's only because they are stubborn people. They're relationship might not have started in an ideal way but they love each other now which is all that matters."

I thought for a moment about what she was saying "I guess that makes sense" I replied after a moment.

"Is it hard?" I asked while meeting her eyes.

I didn't have to specify but I think she knew what I was talking about.

"It's all about understanding and compromising. Lincoln accepts me for who I am, and in return I accept him" she replied like everything was simple. And, I guess in a way it was. Things were only complicated if we made it that way.

Before I could reply the door opened and in walked Lincoln with a huge smile on his face. He seemed surprised to see me and said "Raven were you waiting for me?"

I stood up from the chair and put the cup down on a table "No I'm all good now" I said while making my way to the door.

"Thank you" I said to Octavia once at the door.

She only nodded and smiled as I exited the door, Lincoln with a confused expression.

I went straight to my room thinking about what Octavia had said. She was right everything was about accepting people for who they were. Not only accepting but being able to live with that. We all have things we're not proud of but if we truly love someone we must accept them in spite of that.

 **AN: Like always thank you for your continuing support, your reviews are what keep me going. It makes me happy to know you guys enjoy reading this story as much as i like writing it. I will try to have the next chapter up within the next two weeks. Like always let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

 _Warning: The end of this chapter is an M rating._

 _Previously on This Union:_

 _I went straight to my room thinking about what Octavia had said. She was right everything was about accepting people for who they were. Not only accepting but being able to live with that. We all have things we're not proud of but if we truly love someone we must accept them despite that._

Octavia's POV

I felt a heat coming from my window and that could only mean the sun was finally up. I slowly opened my eyes making sure they could slowly adjust to the light. Sure, enough the sun was high in the sky, but I knew it was still morning. Turning to my side I came face to face with Lincoln, my beautiful man.

I was still amazed that we were together, sure I had always had guys interested in me but none like Lincoln. He, who was willing to give up everything for me. Of course, I would never allow that but just the fact that we would was nice to know. Like today was just another example of it.

He was still sleeping his breaths coming out in an even rhythm. I couldn't wait for him to wake up so I leaned close to him and kissed him lightly on his lips. I leaned closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His eyes slowly fluttered opened and met mine, already he had a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" I said innocently.

He grinned at me and said "no you're not"

I grinned back and said "you're right I'm not sorry"

He laughed at me and pulled me close to him my face now on his shoulder. He kissed my head and said "I guess we should get up and go with Niko before it gets too late."

"Yes" I said excitedly.

I jumped off the bed and began to look for my clothes which were scattered on the floor. I looked over at Lincoln who was also getting dressed. "Are you nervous?" I asked.

"A little, but if you can take it so can I" he responded with a smirk.

I smiled back, I always liked his confidence.

"Okay I'm ready" I said while standing in front of him after I had braided my hair into my usual style.

"Well let's go then" he said while putting out his for me. I took it, still feeling a bit strange about holding hands it's something us grounders never did.

"Hey what did Raven want last night?" he asked with he had a concerned look on his face.

"She just wanted some advice, which I gave her" I gave him a genuine smile.

"I worry about her sometimes" he admitted quietly.

"I know" I said. Of course, he worried about her, Lincoln had a huge heart and he cared a lot about his friends.

"I just wished she wouldn't push everyone away, but the way she grew up made her that way" he confessed.

"Hey we've all had a tough past, but there comes a point in life where we have to choose to be happy to move on. We can't make that choice for her only she can." I said while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

He pulled me close to him and said "you never seize to amaze me."

"I am amazing, aren't I?" I said with a smirk.

He only shook his head and laughed. We had now reached Nikos place of work, where he had all types of medical herbs.

"Octavia" he said when he saw me, to Lincoln he gave him a nod in acknowledgement. Niko was a few years older than me, I think he too saw me as his little sister he was also the tribe's healer.

"We're here to get tattoos, do you think you can do that?" I asked.

He glanced between the two of us and said "More?"

He made a point I had several already none too noticeable.

"Yes, one more for me, and his first I said" with a smile on his face.

"You can take it?" he asked this time looking at Lincoln.

"Yes" he said with a straight voice.

"Okay follow me" he said and began to walk to a room in the back. In the room were two chairs and a table close by with all the stuff needed for the tattoos.

"Who's going first?" he asked looking between the two of us.

"I'll go first" I said excitedly.

I took a seat on the chair and took off my jacket exposing my right shoulder. Niko gave me a pencil and paper for me to draw the design I wanted. I had thought about this for a while now, I had a few tattoos already but I've been wanting this one for a long time now.

They were a pattern, a constellation really.

Our tattoos were made with bamboo sticks and ink, it was how they were made back before the world got destroyed. I winced a little as I felt the first bit of pain, Lincoln stood next to me and took a hold of my hand.

I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back and had that adoring look on his face that I loved to see.

It only took Niko about ten minutes before he was done, they lines were thin so I knew it wouldn't take long. There was a mirror by the door which he motioned for me to go see. I glanced at the mirror admiring my new tattoo, I absolutely loved it.

"What do you think?" I asked turning around to face Lincoln.

"It's beautiful" he responded his eyes never leaving mine.

"You ready?" asked Niko interrupting our little moment.

Lincoln turned to face him and said "yes" he too drew a quick sketch on the piece of paper and removed his shirt. Up until now I really had no idea what he wanted to get, I only knew he wanted a tattoo that's all.

He turned his back on Niko so the tattoo must be going on his back.

"Don't look until it's done" he said to me in a stern voice. I went to stand in front of him and took a hold of his hand, he took it but unlike me he did not wince from the pain.

I guess his tattoo was much bigger than mine because it was taking longer.

"Almost done" said Niko and from the motion he was making I could tell he was filling in whatever design Lincoln chose. I was curious now to see what he was getting.

Niko wiped down Lincoln's back and said "Okay you can look now."

Slowly Lincoln got up and turned around so I could see. It was the most beautiful piece I had seen, all along his back where small arrows pointing down but at the base of his neck was a small spiral tattoo just like the one I had on my back.

"You know what this means right?" I asked with a shaky voice.

He turned back around to face me and said "Of course, it's just you and me now and always."

I had an urge to cry like I've never had before. However, I didn't because Niko was still in the room.

Niko quickly wrapped up our tattoos making sure they were well covered to avoid infection and left as soon as he was done leaving us alone. As he closes the door I walked towards Lincoln who was still sitting on the chair, his shirt back on now.

"You and me" I whispered while intertwining my hands with his.

"Now and always" he answered back, placing a hand on my hip pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he laid his head on my chest.

Him getting my tattoo was a bigger commitment than any union ceremony could offer. It meant he was mine now, just as I was his. He made an effort to learn about our customs so I know he knows what this means. He even spoke our language now.

"I love you" I said as I sat on his lap and looked up at him to meet his eyes.

"And, I love you" he responded while pulling my face to this, our lips met in a sweet kiss.

Raven's POV:

When I walked into my lab I was surprised to see Clarke there, it seemed like she was waiting for me. She smiled when she saw me walked in.

"Hey" I said lamely walking towards her and taking a seat in front of her.

"Hi" she responded also sitting down on one of the stools.

"Listen Clarke I'm sorry about what I said yesterday" I spoke not really meeting her eyes.

"You don't have to apologize" she said with a kind look on her face.

"It's just what I do you know, I can't ever be content with anything so I just have to ruin things" I said speaking more than I really wanted to.

"You don't ruin things" she said this time placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But I do, first with Finn and then with Wick" I said meeting her eyes, I could only guess how I looked like.

"Finn was not your fault, and Wick well maybe he just wasn't the one" she said with a kind look on her face.

"I will never know now, because I didn't give him the chance" I said with a shrug.

"Well on that we can agree, I think you need to give yourself a chance" she said

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well you put so much pressure on yourself that you're always guarded, you don't allow yourself to be happy. I was the same way at the beginning but then one day I thought; hey I deserve to be happy too and look at me now" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"You do look pretty happy" I said sadly looking her over.

"I am, I mean don't get me wrong it wasn't that easy as I make sound but if you allow yourself to open up more you'll realize what you're missing out" she said.

"I don't make any promises" I responded with a grunt.

"Just think about it" she said while making her way to the door.

I was left in silence with much to think. What she said was true, I did put up a guard to new people. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a bit bitter at seeing Lincoln and Clarke so happy.

I couldn't really focus anymore because in walked Jasper and Monty so I knew it was time to work. I would worry about this later.

Clarke's POV:

After speaking with Raven I decided to go meet with Niko, maybe he needed help with something. As I made my way there I saw Octavia walk out with Lincoln hand in hand. They looked so in love that they didn't even notice me.

"Hey guys" I said as I was approaching them. They glanced my way a bit surprised to see me.

"Hey Clarke" said Lincoln with a grin on his face.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked curiously as to why they looked so happy.

"We just got tattooed" responded Octavia excitedly with a huge grin.

"What, you got tattooed?" I asked surprised.

"Yup" responded Octavia with a huge smile.

"Even you?" I asked Lincoln directly now.

"Even me" he said with grin.

"Well let me see" I said with a small smile, still surprised.

"We can't it has to be cover for now. But, once we can uncover it I'll show you" said Lincoln.

"Okay" I said with a shrug.

"Hey won't Bellamy be mad about this?" I asked Octavia this time.

She shook her head and said "Bell doesn't care if I get tattoos as long as they're not on my face"

I shook my head and said "I guess that makes sense"

"Gotta go now, we're late with Indra now" said Octavia with a straight face.

"I'll see you guys later" I called out as they began to walk away.

I spent the rest of my day with Niko helping him in whatever he needed. I was also doing a lot of learning from all the medical herbs they had.

When the sun was finally beginning to settle is when I left, I walked back to my room a bit tired from the day. I was looking forward to enjoy the afternoon with Bellamy, I just hope he doesn't get home too late.

When I opened the door to our room I was a bit surprised to find him there already. He never made it back before.

"What are you doing back so early?" I asked curiously making my towards him.

"Today was long enough, I just couldn't do anymore" he said quietly while leaning back on the bed. Taking a closer look at him I could see that he looked tired.

"Rest a little while I take a shower" I said and placed a light kiss on his lips. He only nodded his eyes already closing.

I took my time taking a bath and washing my hair. When I was finally done, I came back into the room and saw that Bellamy was still sleeping. Instead of waking him I grabbed my sketchbook and began a new drawing of him.

It was only like this when he looked peaceful, when he was awake he always had a worried look on his face. As if at any moment, we were going to be attacked.

His face was the most difficult part of the drawing, he had so many freckles it was hard to capture them all. I loved his freckles I could stare hours trying to count them. I had stopped drawing at this point and just admired him, my beautiful man.

I couldn't hold myself back and I leaned over him and kissed his lips lightly hoping he wouldn't wake up. Of course, I was wrong, his eyes began to flicker open adjusting to the light.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked his voice a little hoarse.

"Only a few hours" I responded sitting at the edge of the bed.

He nodded and began to sit up, he glanced at my open sketchbook on the side and said "What were you drawing?"

I grabbed the sketchbook and showed it him, he studied it for a minute not really saying anything. Finally, he handed it back and said "you're very talented."

"Only when I have something nice to draw" I said with a small smile.

He only smirked at me not saying anything.

"Are you hungry?" I asked standing up from the bed and putting my sketchbook away.

"Do you want to go to the canteen?" he asked surprising me, up until now we've never eaten there.

"Sure, let's go" I responded ready to leave.

I waited for him as he put his shoes back on, we walked out our room him putting an arm around my shoulders.

Like always people nodded in our direction in acknowledgment, this only happened when I was with him. When we walked in the canteen everyone glanced in our direction, they stopped their conversation only for a few seconds. Bellamy guided me to where they were serving food, we both took two plates as well as two drinks. As we made our way to a table everyone else went back to their own conversations only glancing our way occasionally.

We were eating in silence when in walked Lincoln with Octavia, they waved at us and once they got their food they made their way toward us.

"What a surprise to see you guys here" said Octavia as she took a seat next to Bellamy.

Lincoln in turn took a seat next to me, "hey" I said happy to see them both. It seems like we really haven't spent time together these past few days.

Bellamy of course did not say anything only grunted in response. But, I could tell he was happy to see his sister.

"So, Bell guess who got their first tattoo today" Octavia said excitedly. In turn Bellamy looked directly at Lincoln with a surprised look on his face.

"I got one too" she said with a huge grin on her face as she exposed her shoulder. It was an interesting pattern of some form of dots connected by a string of sorts. I would have to say that it suited her nicely.

"Another one" said Bellamy with a frustrated look on his face.

"Not on my face, that was the deal" she said while laughing lightly. He only shook his head and continued eating.

"So, what did you get?" asked Bellamy after a minute looking directly at Lincoln.

"Just some arrows" responded Lincoln a bit nervously, I could tell that he wasn't really saying the whole thing.

Again, Bellamy did not say anything. We were almost done eating when Octavia said "Clarke when will you get a tattoo?"

"Um I don't know if tattoos are my thing" I responded completely aware that Bellamy was watching me with a curious look.

"Just like Bell, he only has that one on his back" said Octavia with a frown.

"It's your family symbol, right?" asked Lincoln curiously.

"Yes, man get it on their backs and woman on their necks" he said informatively.

"Why?" asked Lincoln.

"Apparently when woman get married they get their husbands symbol on their back" I answered him.

"Why don't you have Bellamy's than?" asked Lincoln.

In that moment, our eyes met and I said "I'm not sure I guess it only works if they're both grounders" our gazes never broke apart.

"But you can if you wanted to?" asked Lincoln with a thoughtful look.

"Sure" I responded looking at him this time.

"So how come you guys aren't cooped up in your room like always?" asked Octavia straightforward.

"O" said Bellamy with a warning.

"We thought it would be good to socialize" I responded placing a hand on Bellamy's leg.

"Good, it's not fair that Bellamy gets you all to himself when we want to see you too. You are my sister after all" responded Octavia with a slight pout on her face.

"Well she is my uxorem" he said in a possessive tone.

"I know, I know" she said while pushing Bellamy in a playful manner.

"Well Lincoln have a date with the horses, so we must go now. But, this was nice we should do it more often" she said while getting up from the table.

"See you guys later" I said while giving them both a hug. Lincoln waved at Bellamy before taking Octavia's hand and walking out.

"What does uxorem mean?" I asked facing Bellamy now.

"Wife, mate, it translates to something like that" he responded with a slight smirk.

"How do you say husband?" I asked.

"Virum" he responded with a thick accent.

I repeated to myself a few times before saying "Well virum let's go back to being cooped up."

"Are you sure? Octavia is a bit right I do keep you all to myself" he responded.

"Of course, but I don't see you all day. So, it's during this time that I get to keep you all to myself have you thought about that" I asked flirtatiously.

"Well in that case let's go" he said with a grin on his face.

We walked out the canteen and heated towards our room. I felt a happiness within me because our relationship only seemed to improve. We were finally both on the same page, or at least we were in most things.

Raven's POV:

It was late at night, I had already eaten dinner by myself this time. I was still in a lousy mood with much to think about. I couldn't get my conversation with Clarke out of my head, I knew she was right on the things she said. But, it was not easy for me to admit them.

I was now in my room drinking some of that sweet drink Roan had given me. It didn't feel like it was very strong on alcohol but it was making me feel a bit better. Clarke was right I did deserve to be happy, the only time I was truly happy was when I was with Finn. But, like anything good in my life that had to end eventually.

I don't know if it was the alcohol or the fact that I felt tired from always being the one with the hard front. But, I found myself knocking on a door. It was late now so surely, he was probably sleeping now.

"Raven" said Finn a little surprised to see me.

I walked right in not waiting for him to invite me in. I knew he was staying in Lincoln's old room since he was now rooming with Octavia.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

For some reason that made me even angrier, I hated being looked at that way.

He had closed the door now and I was standing at the opposite side facing him.

"I thought we could reminisce on old times" as I said I took off my shirt standing in only my bra.

He again looked surprised and said "I'm not sure that's a good idea, have you been drinking?"

"Come on Finn we're friends after all. I won't hold anything against you, it's just tonight" I said as I came closer towards him unbuttoning my braw as I went.

I let my braw drop as I was standing right in front of him our eyes meeting. I could see a look of want come across his face and it made me feel warm inside.

"I just don't want you to regret this in the morning" he said while stroking my face.

"You know I live my life with no regrets" I said as I began to tuff at his shirt for him to remove it.

He laughed and said "Oh I do know that."

We both smiled at each other and I'm not sure who moved first but, we were now kissing each other hungrily.

That was the thing about Finn he knew what I liked and I knew what he liked. I found myself laying on the bed now in only my underwear, he still had his pants on.

As he was kissing my neck I began to mess with his belt unbuckling it and unbuttoning his pants. He slid the off along with his boxers, he was ready.

I wrapped my legs around him feeling his hard length across my thigh. He brushed my panties aside and entered me swiftly I moaned loudly. I couldn't help myself it has been too long since I've had any of this.

After we were all done, I felt exhausted. We were both laying facing the ceiling breathing heavily. I could feel my eyes closing I was falling asleep.

When I awoke again the sun was barely coming through the sky. I glanced next to me and there laid Finn, there was a sheet wrapped around him only his chest was expose. I had always found him attractive and seeing him there it came as a surprise to me that I no longer had feelings for him.

Last night was nice, it was comforting the contact with another person. But, that's all it was I was no longer strung on him. It took me a night like last night for me to realize I had finally moved on.

I got up from the bed and began to dress quietly, I didn't want to wake him up. I was just done putting on my shoes when Finn began to stir. I stayed completely still and was glad when he turned around and continued to sleep. I shut the door as quietly as I could and took a deep breath when I was finally out.

I walked to the other side of the building towards my own room when I came right in front of Roan. He glanced at me studying my attire, he had a very hard expression on his face not his usual smirk.

"You missed a button" was all he said while pointing at my shirt before walking away. I glanced down and sure enough the buttons were all uneven. By the time, I looked up he was already gone.

I couldn't explain the strange feeling I felt from the awkward encounter. I dismissed it quickly and went back to my room in search of a good bath.

Clarke's POV:

The door was barely closed when Bellamy pulled me towards him, his lips crashing down on mine. I instantly wrapped my arms round his neck standing on my toes so he wouldn't have to bend so much. With almost the same thought in mind he took hold of my legs and lifted me up. In return I wrapped my legs around his waist our lips never once leaving each other.

It was in this style that he carried me to the bed and very lightly he threw me on it. Most of the time we made love to one another, but on some occasion our love making turned rougher and tonight was one of those nights I could see it in his eyes. The mere thought of it made me feel giddy and excited.

I laid there watching him. He had almost a predatory stare, like I was his pray. He surprised me by taking his clothes off, it was usually my clothes that came off first. He was already hard as a rock, I could see that as I glanced down his body. I made a move to reach for him but he said "Don't move" in a demanding voice.

I stayed put watching for his next move. He first removed my shoes and threw them aside. He slowly and painfully removed every article of clothing I had on, I would only move to make the process a bit easier.

It was only when I was completely naked when he began to explore my body slowly. It was extremely hard not to move, I could only rely on the moans I was making which seemed to make Bellamy smile.

"I love you Clarke" he said while meeting my eyes, they were partly filled with lust but also with devotion. It was in these moments when he showed me the most feelings, where he was finally opened and wasn't afraid to tell me what he felt.

"I love you too" I whispered back. He kissed me gently on my lips before flipping me over so I was now facing the bed. He had me get on all fours before spreading my legs apart. We had never been in this position before and I felt that same rush I had from the first time we had slept together.

He took hold of my hips and entered me slowly at first, before working a faster rhythm. I don't know how long it took before we both cried out in ecstasy.

"Best one so far" I said out of breath as I laid back on the bed.

"Yeah?" he asked meeting my eyes as he too laid down next to me.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"For me too" he said with a smile on his face.

I slid closer to him kissed him lightly on his lips before saying "You're amazing."

He smirked at me with his cocky smile.

I laughed and added "Not just because of that. For everything else."

"I know" he said but he had a genuine smile, he understood what I was trying to say.

I got up from our bed and reached for Bellamy's shirt which was laying on the floor. I went to our small table and poured me some water. I took a long sip before pouring some more and brought back to Bellamy who was still lying down in bed.

"Today was nice, spending time with your sister" I said while sitting down with my legs crossed and handing him the glass. "We should do it more often" I added.

"If you want to yes" he said while getting up and putting the glass back on the table.

"Are you really okay with the tattoos she gets?" I asked curiously.

He came back to sit in front of me and said "I would rather her to get them but, they're just a part of who we are"

"How come you don't have more?" I asked

"They're just not my thing really but maybe I would get one more" he said while looking at his hands.

"Of what?" I asked curiously.

"I'm still thinking about that" he said while taking my hands in his.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"It's not like it's going to happen tomorrow, but sure when I do you can come" he said with a smile.

I grinned back at him and said "okay we can sleep now"

"Finally" was all he said while laying down on his side of the bed. He was still naked, it was interesting but he never felt self-conscious about nakedness.

I got up one more time to turn off all the candles leaving only the light of the moon to shin in through the window.

Once done I got into bed and snuggle close to Bellamy. He placed a kiss on my hair and whispered "sleep princess" his voice already sounding drowsy. I closed my eyes and almost instantly I was in a deep slumber.

 **AN: Firstly thank you for all your wonderful reviews! As i've said before reviews are my motivation to write. I know i haven't updated as fast as i would like so i made this chapter a little longer than the ones i've been posting. So i hope you enjoy this chapter, i know i enjoyed writing it.**

 **Just curious do you guys have any tattoos?**

 **Like always let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own The 100!_

 _Previously on This Union:_

 _I got up one more time to turn off all the candles leaving only the light of the moon to shine in through the window._

 _Once done I got into bed and snuggle close to Bellamy. He placed a kiss on my hair and whispered "sleep princess" his voice already sounding drowsy. I closed my eyes and almost instantly I was in a deep slumber._

Clarke's POV:

When I woke up, Bellamy of course was gone. It no longer surprised me to not see him, he was always busy with things to do. I quickly got up and picked up a few of the clothes we had left on the floor from the night before. I didn't want the girls to see them laying around like that.

I quickly showered and changed before going down to eat breakfast with Octavia and Lincoln. I decided that Octavia was right, I needed to be more social.

As I was making my way down I me Raven on the way. She seemed a little distracted and didn't even seem to see me.

"Hey Raven, are you okay?" I asked while studying her face.

She looked up to meet my gaze and said "What? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"I'm getting breakfast with Octavia; do you want to come?" I asked while motioning for the canteen where we all ate.

"Hmm yeah sure" she responded but her mind still seemed to be on something else.

We silently walked together, I didn't really want to ask her what was going. I'm sure she'll tell me when she's ready.

As we walked inside the canteen there were a few people there, but not too many. Octavia and Lincoln were already there at a table at the back. I grabbed some coffee and bread and made my way towards them.

"Good morning" I said with a smile on my face.

"For breakfast, too?" asked Octavia with a mocking look.

"I'm taking your advice into consideration" I responded with a grin on my face before sitting down.

That's when I realized the small line of freshly tattoos on her shoulder, she was wearing a shirt which exposed her shoulders.

"So that's your new tattoo? I like it" I said while admiring them.

"do you?" she asked while looking at her shoulder.

I smiled and nodded in response.

By this point Raven had taken a seat next to me, but she was still quiet.

"Hello Earth to Raven" said Lincoln while waving a hand in her face to get her attention.

She looked up and said "What?"

"Nothing, you just seem really out of it" said Lincoln with a concern look on his face.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to make visual contact with Arkadia instead of using the radios" she said trying to explain herself.

"I'm sure you'll find a way, don't stress too much over it." I said with putting a hand on her shoulder.

I stood up after that and said, "I should go, Niko and I are trying to come up with a new healing medicine for infection."

"See you later" called out Octavia as the others waved their hands. I took my tray of dirty dishes and placed it on a table at the door before exciting.

Our medical place was a small building that was close to the main entrance of Polis. It is where I spent most of my time here. I've learned quite a bit from all the medical herbs they use. In return, I think they've learned a few things from me as well.

As I walked inside the building, it seemed to be empty no patients. It was also quiet. I made my way to the back of the room where to my surprise was Lexa sitting on a bed. Niko was beside her and he seemed to be drawing flood from her arm.

Her eyes were closed but I knew she was awake. "Are you okay?" I asked once I reached them.

Her eyes opened meeting my gaze. "I'm fine" was all she said.

Niko gave me a look that said don't question anything. I decided to keep quiet and instead handed Niko more vials. I really wanted to ask why he was drawing blood from her, but I knew enough to stay quiet.

After four vials, he took out the needle and put a bandage over the opening on her arm.

"That is all Heda" said Niko while bowing to her. She stood up from the bed and walked out the room without another word to either of us. This was strange.

"Why was Lexa here?" I asked once she was gone.

Niko moved around the room clearing up the things he used. After a few moments of silence, he finally answered and said, "She's required to get her blood tested every so often to make sure she is fine."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's just something that's done when you're Commander" he responded quietly and left to put the vials away. It seems like every day I discover something new about this culture.

I felt a bit bad for Lexa having to come in all the time to get her blood tested. Another interesting thing is that her blood was almost black instead of the deep red it usually is.

"How come her blood is so dark, is there something wrong with her?" I asked curiously to Niko.

Niko looked up from what he was doing and said, "She's a night blood, that's why her blood is like that."

"What's a night blood?" I asked curiously again, this is the first time I'm hearing this term.

"It means your blood is dark like Lexa's and that you can be commander and carry the past commanders spirit." He said thinking deeply on how to explain this the best.

"Was she born like this, or did she have to become like this?" I asked as a last question.

"Yes, night bloods are born like this and there's not many" Niko said and added the last part as an afterthought.

I kept quiet for the remainder time with Niko. Bellamy had never mention any of this, I wonder if he's also a night blood. I put Lexa's blood through various test and the result was that everything was fine.

"Should I go tell her that there's nothing wrong with her?" I asked Niko at the end of the day.

He nodded and said, "Yes go let her know, I think that's all for the day see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow" I responded and waved goodbye.

I slowly walked towards the tall building where most of us stayed at. I knew it was still too early for Bellamy to be done with whatever he does. He might even be with Lexa right now since they're always working together.

I was now standing in front of Lexa's room her two guards at the door.

"Is Heda inside?" I asked them.

Their faces always stern never cracking a smile, one responded and said "Yes."

Neither said come in but they also didn't say to leave. That's the best go ahead I'll get from them, so I went ahead and knocked lightly on the door before going inside.

At first sight it seemed like Lexa wasn't in there but at a second glance I realized she was laying down on her bed her hands crossed lightly over her stomach. Seeing her sleeping like this she seemed more peaceful than I've ever seen her. The worry lines she usually had were gone and in this moment, she finally looked like the girl she was, a nineteen-year-old girl.

It seemed like she felt my presence in the room because her eyes flickered open and slowly she sat up looking my way. Our eyes met and for a moment I didn't know to do.

After a deep breath I said, "I'm sorry to wake you up I didn't know you were sleeping."

Her expression blank as ever not giving anything away as she said, "What brings you here?"

It made me wonder if she was mad, something told me she wasn't.

"I just came to let you know that we didn't find anything in your blood, you're as healthy as ever" I responded a bit awkwardly. I was still standing a few feet away from her bed not knowing what to do.

As if realizing this she motioned for me to take a seat at the edge of the bed, to which I complied.

"I'm assuming you have questions" she said while looking at me curiously.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want" I said quietly.

"It's fine, you should know these things too" she responded while motioning me to continue.

"Why can only night bloods be commanders?" I asked, it was something I didn't get to ask Niko.

"Because only our blood can carry the spirit of the past commanders, anyone with regular blood will die trying" she responded all the while meeting my gaze.

In that moment I wished I had a paper to write all the information down. Of course, I would never ask Lexa for that, but it would be nice.

"How come only a few people are night bloods and others aren't?" I asked again.

"Same as why you have blond hair and blue eyes while most people have dark hair and dark eyes. Its genes carried down by our parents." She responded with an obvious tone. Of course, she was right they must carry a gene that makes their blood like that.

"That's why I chose you to marry Bellamy" she said quietly with a smirk on her face.

"Because of my hair and eyes?" I asked incredulously while touching my hair unconsciously.

She laughed at my face and said "At first yes, I don't know if you've realize this but there's not many people who look like you. I knew Bellamy would be curious about that, he's like that you see."

"And then?" I asked wanting her to continue.

"Then when I met you on the meetings and saw how passionate you were about your people I knew you'd be a good match for him. I knew he would have a difficult time keeping up with you, but in the end, that's what would make him fall for you."

I simply stared at her not knowing what to say. That she would know this much about both Bellamy and I, because she wasn't wrong.

"Why did you want him to fall for me?" I asked quietly not really meeting her gaze.

"Bellamy has sacrificed a lot for me, I wanted to give him some happiness that I knew he would never look for on his own." She said and then in almost a whisper which I'm not even sure she said I heard "At least one of us deserved it.

I placed one of my hands on her leg and said. "Thank you for giving Bellamy to me" while meeting her gaze.

I could see her eyes glint a little a hint of a smile, but there was also some sadness in them.

"Don't forget, not matter what happens Bellamy is always on your side even if it doesn't seem that way at first" she said with a deep stare into my eyes with almost an urgency to her words.

"What does that mean?" I asked almost worried, is something going to happen?

"We are never all one hundred percent safe, so I just need you to remember that" she said trying to not sound too stern.

Before I could ask more there was a light knock on the door before it opened slightly.

"Heda it's time to meet with the elders" said Bellamy quietly as the door opened.

He stopped mid-sentence at seeing me there sitting with Lexa. I couldn't really read the expression on his face, why were they all so good at hiding their expressions.

"Clarke thank you for coming" said Lexa as she got up from her bed and made her way towards Bellamy. She whispered something to him that I couldn't her before nodding at me and exiting the room.

I was still sitting on her bed as Bellamy made his way towards me, "So?" I asked awkwardly.

"So, I must leave for this meeting, but let's talk later" he responded while standing right in front of me his gaze never leaving mine. I didn't have time to ask if everything was okay because he was gone before I even had the chance to get up. Strangely I felt like he was a bit upset.

Raven's POV:

For the remainder of the day I tried to avoid everyone. I usually ate with the other guys, but I didn't really want to today. Most of all I didn't really want to see Finn. I didn't really feel weird about what happen I just don't have the energy to discuss anything with him now.

Surprisingly enough most of the day I stayed by myself, I guess everyone else was busy with their own things. I had almost forgotten everything because things were so quiet but of course nothing can ever go my way because in that moment in came Finn with a determined look on his face.

I knew there was no more avoiding doing so I put down my tools and faced him.

"Hey" he said with almost a grimace I could tell he felt awkward.

"Hi" I responded with a small smile trying to make him feel better.

"So about last night?" he said but didn't really add anything else.

Like always I knew it was me who had the talking to do.

"Last night was just a spur of the moment thing, don't worry it won't happen again and you don't have to feel weird about it" I said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I just want us to keep being friends and I hope last night didn't ruin that" said Finn worriedly.

"Don't worry Finn everything is fine. I'm not holding anything against you" I said with a smile.

He seemed to realize I was okay because he finally smiled and said, "Okay I'm glad, I guess I'll see you later?" It was almost like he was asking me.

"Sure, see you later" I responded.

He left, and I continued to work quietly. I knew I was very close to getting visual contact with Arkadia. I'm not sure how long I stayed working but at some point, it got dark and that's when Octavia came to see me.

I didn't mind Octavia she was someone who spoke her mind and was a fearless person. I understood why Lincoln fell for her. I was happy for him and her too.

"What are you up to?" she asked happily as she sat across from me.

"Just trying to get this thing going to get visual contact with Arkadia" I responded in a monotone.

"Well I say you put that thing down and we go to get drinks" she said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Drinks?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes drinks" she said with a grin almost bouncing off her seat.

"Why don't you go with Lincoln?" I asked while putting my screwdriver down.

"He has to work tonight so you're the next best thing" she said with a sly smile.

"Thanks, I guess, but I should really finish this" I said while pointing at the mess on my table.

She shook her head and said, "I don't think that's urgent, besides you've been working all day."

I would be lying if I said her plan wasn't tempting because I could really use a drink right now. I was thinking hard of whether it was a good idea to go with her or not.

Before I could say another excuse, she said, "Come on you can always finish this tomorrow."

I could finish this tomorrow, "Fine let's go" I said a while after.

"Yes" she yelled while jumping on her feet.

"I should go change first" I said while looking down at myself.

She looked at me also and said, "Okay but don't take too long, I'll meet you at the entrance in one hour."

"Okay one hour" I said while also getting up.

She nodded and walked with a grin on her face. Something told me she was up to something.

After putting everything away I made my way back to my room to shower and change. I didn't really have a whole wardrobe here, but I managed to get a few pieces of clothing's from the grounders.

I decided to wear the black ripped pants I had with my regular boots and a dark red tank top I put my leather jacket on top of that and I was ready. Surprisingly it did take me an hour to get ready once by the entrance I spotted Octavia in a somewhat similar outfit. She of course looked like the powerful warrior she was specially, with her braided hairstyle.

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"It's this cool place not many people know about" she said with a grin, in almost an afterthought she added "Make sure you don't tell Clarke, I don't want my brother finding out I go there."

It still surprised me how much she thought of her brother in different things she did. In front of him she acted like she didn't care about what he told her to do, but when it was just us she does.

"Sure" I said nervously while following her. We walked for about ten minutes before reaching a building that was dark on the outside, it wasn't too big, but it was a good size. There were two guards outside watching everything. They nodded at Octavia in acknowledgement and let us right in.

Once inside there was along dark hall before reaching some huge curtains it was hard to see with the dim lighting. Octavia withdrew the curtain back and revealed a room filled with lots of grounders all drinking. Some looked our way and others ignored us completely.

"Come on" said Octavia leading me to what seemed like a bar where a few other people were sitting. There were two seats available in between a girl with long dark hair like Octavia's and a guy with a very stern look on his face.

I took a seat next to the girl who glanced my way but quickly looked away. Octavia sat and yelled out "Hakan" to the guy in the middle while putting up two fingers and pointing at us. He nodded and went to grab two cups.

I was observing the room watching all the different people. Some were laughing while drinking, others were obviously flirting with one another, and very few were drinking on their own. As I looked around the room I came to see a similar figure in a dark corner. Our eyes met and once again I couldn't manage to look away, those piercing blue eyes held mine making me unable to move. Roan stood up with that smirk of his and seemed to be coming our way. Oh great what did I get myself into.

 **AN: First i want to apologize for taking so long to update but i had writer's block and i really couldn't get myself to write. I have found new motivation to write so i will keep on updating regularly probably every month, hopefully sooner. Like always please leave a review and let me know what you thing of this chapter.**


End file.
